Shadows of a lie
by ReScripta
Summary: "Hey, are you the fella that killed them Jenkins brothers?" - "Mmhmm, killed them with one bullet." Because of that lie, the Jenkins Cousins kidnap Rango and torture him as a punishment. But before he dies a cruel death, someone tries everything to bring him back to life. [A darker version of Killer's Eyes with a lot of changes and another ending.]
1. Captured

**Hello again. :)** **  
**

 **All right, some of you want to know about "The Promise". Well, don't worry. I will finish it someday. Until then I'm going to upload some other stories.**

 **In this case I wrote a changed version of "Killer's Eyes", which I wrote some days after writing start of the original.**

 **It's my darkest ever written story about Rango :/ and maybe my last, but not my last FF. ^^ I never planned to write a depressing story and I hope I didn't** **exaggerated some scenes. But don't kill me, if you don't like it. :/ I** _ **really**_ **love Rango and it hurt me deep inside while I wrote some chapters. (Rango forgive my writing. It's nothing against you.) But I'm sure the Jenkins cousins would not be gentle to avenge their relations, the Jenkins brothers. And by the way, it's a hard way to be a legend, filled with danger and pain. And Rango has to feel again, lying is a bad idea.**

 **Well, to cut a long story short... despite hard scenes, I hope you like the story, especially the end. :)**

 **Uh... well, I still don't know, should I choose rate T or M,** **because some chapters includes scenes of torture. Until then it's rate T. If you think it's rate M, let me know and I will change.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **1\. Captured**

Hätte Rango gewusst, was ihn an diesem Tag in der Wüste erwarten würde, wäre er erst gar nicht aus der Stadt geritten. Er wäre vielleicht noch nicht mal an diesem Morgen aufgestanden. Aber er hatte es getan. Er hatte sich, wie jeden Morgen, seine Sheriff-Kleider angezogen und wie sooft seinen Roadrunner gesattelt, um die Gegend nach Banditen abzusuchen. Nur diesen Banditen hätte er niemals begegnen sollen.

Als er an diesem besagten Tag aus der Stadt in die Wüste ritt, dachte er nicht im Traum daran, dass er diesen Tag am liebsten nicht erlebt hätte. Noch nicht mal sein Instinkt hatte ihn davor gewarnt. Und so kam es, dass er ohne böse Vorahnung an der kleinen Gebirgskette vorbeiritt, wo sich am Fuße des Berges ein kleines Wasserloch befand. Dort legte er immer eine kleine Rast ein und ließ seinen Roadrunner trinken.

Dann stieg er ab, holte seinen Revolver raus und kontrollierte das Magazin.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles in Schussbereitschaft war, steckte er seinen Revolver wieder in den Holster und hielt sein Gesicht in die Sonne. Er hörte seinen Roadrunner, der sich zufrieden am Wasserloch begnügte.

Rango seufzte. Die Gegend war zwar einsam, aber dafür friedlich. Er genoss die Ruhe.

Da sich bis jetzt noch nie ein Bandit an dieser Stelle hat blicken lassen, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Rango nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete. Es hätte ihm vielleicht auch nicht viel genützt. Denn der Bandit, der ihm hinter einem Felsen auflauerte, hatte ihn die ganzen Tage über beobachtet und sich die Stelle genau gemerkt, wo Rango zu rasten pflegte.

Rango sah auf. Sein Roadrunner hatte sich von der Wasserstelle entfernt und war bereit weiter zu reiten.

„Na, fertig?", fragte Rango und lächelte. Doch dann hielt er inne.

Irgendetwas hatte sich am Roadrunner verändert. Das Tier schien jetzt nervös zu sein.

„Was hast du?"

Der Roadrunner wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Junge? Kennst du mich etwa nicht mehr?"

Der Roadrunner gackerte unruhig. Rango verstand immer noch nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er verhielt sich doch sonst nie so.

Plötzlich hörte Rango ein leises Knacken hinter sich. Er wollte sich umdrehen. Doch dann spürte er einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

* * *

Mit Kopfschmerzen kam Rango wieder zu sich. Zuerst war er völlig orientierungslos.

Wo war er? Er lag in einer sehr unnatürlichen Position und alles wankte. Er versuchte seinen Körper zu bewegen, aber seine Hände waren auf seinem Rücken gefesselt. Seine Augen waren mit einem Tuch verbunden und auch sein Mund war geknebelt.

Warum schwankte alles? Er hörte Hühnergackern. Er lag mit dem Bauch auf einem Roadrunner. Rango spürte Sonne auf seinem Rücken. Es war noch Tag.

Er hob den Kopf, doch jemand drückte seinen Kopf wieder runter.

„Bleib unten, oder du bist tot", drohte ihm eine dunkle, raue Stimme.

Wer war das? Die Stimme war ihm völlig unbekannt. Wer war diese Person? Und wo brachte sie ihn hin? Da der Unbekannte seine Drohung offensichtlich ernst meinte, hielt Rango es für das Beste abzuwarten was geschehen würde.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was a little bit short, but next will be longer. ;)**


	2. The punishment

**The area, where the Jenkins cousins live, was a little inspiration of "Rango – The video game". Well, in this case, Rango cannot strike them with one slap like in a video game. :/ However, place is just the same. Almost everything. They live at Skeleton Creek, but I changed some details. :/**

* * *

 **2\. The punishment**

Fast eine Stunde waren sie schon unterwegs. Dann verlangsamten sich die Schritte des Roadrunners. Rango spürte eine Schräge. Wahrscheinlich ging es gerade bergabwärts. Er spürte Schatten auf seinem Rücken. Dann wieder Sonne. Sie mussten sich in einem Tal befinden.

Nach einigen Metern blieb der Roadrunner stehen. Rango wagte nicht sich zur rühren und lauschte angestrengt. Schritte nährten sich. Dann wurde er an den Schultern gepackt. Jemand riss ihn vom Reittier runter und zog ihn mit sich mit. Da Rango wegen der Augenbinde nichts sehen konnte, war er außerstande richtig Schritt zu halten. Er wurde auf die Erde geworfen und blieb dort liegen.

Er hörte Schritte. Mehrere Schritte, die von allen Seiten kamen.

„Nimm ihm die Augenbinde ab", hörte er eine andere raue Stimme.

Jemand nahm seine Augenbinde ab. Rango blinzelte und sah sich überrascht um.

Rund um ihn herum standen mehrere Männer in alten abgetragenen Westernklamotten.

Es waren mindestens sechs oder sieben. Einige waren groß und massig gebaut, drei andere waren von eher kleiner Statur. Sie hatten alle kurzes Fell, vermutlich Präriehunde oder so etwas Ähnliches. Einer von den Großen, vermutlich der Anführer, trat vor und bäumte sich drohend vor Rango auf. Rango traute sich nicht aufzustehen und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Vielleicht kennst du uns, oder besser gesagt, unsere Verwandten."

Rango sah ihn verständnislos an. Er hatte weder ihn, noch die anderen jemals gesehen.

„Du hast unsere Cousins umgebracht!"

Rango erschrak. Meinte er die Jenkins-Brüder?

Rango murmelte etwas, aber wegen dem Knebel konnte man ihn gar nicht verstehen.

Der Anführer gab seinem Nebensteher, ein kleiner Wüstenhund, ein Zeichen. Dieser zuckte sein Messer und nahm Rango den Knebel ab. Keuchend schnappte Rango nach Luft

„Aber ich habe die Jenkins-Brüder nicht umgebracht", sagte er.

Zuerst herrschte Stille. Dann brach der Anführer in schallendes Gelächter aus. Seine Brüder stimmten ins Gelächter mit ein.

„Ja klar."

Mit diesen Worten packte ihn der Anführer am Kragen und zog ihn brutal hoch.

„Glaubst du, wir sind bescheuert?! Jeder in der Wüste weiß, wer unsere Verwandtschaft umgelegt hat. Und sämtliche Beschreibungen passen nur auf dich."

„Aber das muss eine Verwechslung sein."

„Was du nicht sagst. Und wer außer dir trägt einen Sheriffstern ausgezeichnet für den Bezirk Dreck?"

Er riss Rango den Sheriffstern von der Weste und hielt ihn vor seine Nase.

„Freundchen, wir sind zwar keine Akademiker, aber wir können lesen."

Er warf den Sheriffstern auf den Boden und stampfte ihn in den Sand.

Rango schluckte. Die Wut des Anführers machte ihm Angst.

Der Anführer grinste.

„Na, jetzt fühlst du dich wohl nicht mehr so stark, oder?"

Rango sah sich verzweifelt um. Wenn ihm keiner glaubte, dann stand es wirklich sehr schlecht um ihn. Die Jenkins-Cousins sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie Spaß verstehen würden. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatten alle griesgrämige Gesichter und sahen aus wie lauernde Hunde, die nur darauf warten ihre Beute zu zerfleischen. Sogar die Kleinen sahen nicht gerade freundlich aus.

„Mit unseren Cousins konntest du dich amüsieren, aber nicht mit uns! Derjenige der sich an unserer Familie vergreift, wird dafür teuer bezahlen."

Rango stieg die Panik hoch. Was hatten sie mit ihm vor?

Der Anführer gab zwei seiner großen Brüder ein Zeichen und warf ihnen Rango in die Arme.

„Richtet ihn schon mal ab. Dann, werden wir mit der Strafe anfangen."

Die beiden Brüder grinsten und zerrten Rango mit sich mit.

Rango wollte sich losreißen, aber gegen die festen Griffe der beiden Brüder hatte er keine Chance.

Einer der Banditen zog seinen Revolver und versetzte Rango mit dem Revolvergriff einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf. Taumelnd sank Rango zu Boden. Der Schlag hatte ihn zwar nicht bewusstlos gemacht, machte ihn aber für eine Weile völlig bewegungsunfähig.

In seiner halben Ohnmacht musste er mit ansehen, wie die beiden Cousins seine Fesseln ab nahmen, und ihm anschließend die Kleider auszogen. Als sie damit fertig waren, fesselten sie ihn erneut. Diesmal allerdings mit einem Draht. Rango wurden die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und seine Beine fest zusammengeschnürt. Anschließend stopften sie ihm einen Lappen in den Mund und banden seinen Mund zusätzlich mit einem Tuch zu.

Dann zerrten sie ihn wieder nach vorne zu den anderen und warfen ihn auf den Boden.

Der Anführer platzierte sich neben ihn und sah zufrieden auf das noch benommene und gefesselte Chamäleon herab. Er hatte sich eine Peitsche besorgt, die er locker und lässig auf den Boden hängen ließ. Dann holte er aus und knallte einmal mit der Peitsche in die Luft.

Der Knall ließ Rango erschrocken zusammenzucken. Aber er kam nicht mehr dazu sich irgendwie zu verteidigen, denn sogleich hatte der Anführer erneut ausgeholt und ließ die Peitsche auf ihn niedersausen. Kaum hatte der erste Peitschenschlag Rangos Haut gestreift, begann die Strieme zu bluten. Rango stöhnte auf, was eigentlich ein Schrei sein sollte. Aber wegen dem Knebel konnte er nur dumpfe Laute von sich geben.

Der Anführer holte erneut aus. Diesmal mehrere Male. Hilflos versuchte Rango den Hieben immer wieder auszuweichen und rollte sich auf dem Boden hin und her. Aber dadurch verteilte er die Peitschenhiebe nur auf der ganzen Haut.

Die anderen Jenkins-Cousins standen seelenruhig daneben und sahen dem Treiben eher amüsiert zu. Der Anführer, schlug Rango noch fast 20mal. Dann unterbrach er seine Folter.

Rango lag schwer atmend am Boden. Er hatte die Beine angezogen, um wenigstens einen Teil seines Körpers zu schützen. Die Peitschenstriemen auf seiner Haut bluten heftig.

Der Anführer rollte seine Peitsche zusammen und Rango hoffte, die Strafe wäre vorbei.

Doch er sollte sich irren.

Der Anführer trat ein paar Schritte zurück und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

„Jetzt seid ihr dran."

Sogleich kam der erste Jenkins-Cousin und trat Rango mit voller Wucht in die Seite.

Rango krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Doch dann kam schon der Nächste und trat ihn in den Rücken. Rango winselte pausenlos, als jeder der Cousins ihm einen Tritt versetzte.

Als der Letzte dran gewesen war, hob der Anführer die Hand.

„Das reicht für heute. Sperrt ihn weg."

Zwei der kleinen Jenkins-Cousins packten Rango an den Schultern und schleiften ihn auf den Boden hinter sich her.

Rango wäre sowieso nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen. So ließ er sich benommen mit schleifen, ohne sich zu wehren.

Er wurde zu einer alten umgekippten Eisen-Lokomotive gezerrt, die vor vielen, vielen Jahren in der Wüste von Bahngleis ins Tal gestürzt war und nun verlottert halb im Wüstensand lag. Die Jenkins-Cousins öffneten die Tür des Kessels, der seit ewigen Zeiten leer stand. Kaum war die Tür offen, warf einer der Jenkins-Cousins Rango hinein und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

* * *

Winselnd lag Rango auf dem kalten Kesselboden. Jede Bewegung schmerze ihm. Alles tat ihm weh. Wegen den Fußtritten hatte er furchtbare Bauchschmerzen. Er stöhnte. Der Draht, mit dem man ihn gefesselt hatte, schnitt sich brutal ins Fleisch ein.

Stöhnend lehnte er sich gegen die Kesselwand und zog die Beine an, was ihm aber nur wenig Schutz vor der Kälte bot. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Nicht ein einziger Lichtstrahl drang zu ihm herein. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich etwas erholt und bekam wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf.

Warum hatten sie ihn hier eingesperrt? Der Anführer sagte, das reicht für _heute_. Wie hatte er das gemeint? Rango bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wollen sie ihn noch mal so misshandeln? Wie lange wollten sie ihn hier gefangen halten? Was hatten sie mit ihm noch vor?

Er versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, aber dadurch zog sich der Draht nur noch fester um seine Handgelenke. Entmutigt gab Rango auf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Jenkins-Cousins bald ihr Interesse an ihm verloren. Aber er sollte sich erneut irren.

* * *

Eine Ewigkeit später, Rango vermutete, dass er die ganze Nacht im Kessel verbracht hatte, wurde die Kesseltür aufgerissen. Rango stöhnte. Das grelle Sonnenlicht schmerzte in seinen Augen. Plötzlich wurde er grob am Arm gepackt und ohne Rücksicht aus dem Kessel rausgezerrt.

Draußen wurde er ein paar Meter weiter gezerrt und anschließend wieder auf den Boden geschmissen.

Der Anführer stand schon mit seinen Brüdern dort und schien nur auf das Chamäleon gewartet zu haben.

„Na, angenehme Nacht gehabt?", fragte der Anführer sarkastisch. „An so einem Morgen wie diesem wären ein paar Streckübungen sehr sinnvoll."

Rango kam nicht dazu über diese Worte nachzudenken. Denn im selben Moment wurde er von zwei Jenkins-Cousins gepackt, die ihm seine Hand- und Fußfesseln ab nahmen und anschließend an jeder Hand und an jedem Fuß ein Seil festbanden. Dann ließen sie ihn wieder los. Rango wusste gar nicht was los war. Erst als sich die Seile spannten, ahnte er was sie vorhatten. Doch Rango kam nicht dazu sich zu wehren. Seine Arme und Beine wurden in vier verschiedene Richtungen gezogen. Am Seilende war jeweils ein Roadrunner vorgespannt, die auf Befehl ihrer Reiter immer weiter gingen und dabei nicht merkten, dass sie dadurch dem Chamäleon drohten die Gliedmaßen aus zu reißen.

Rango jammerte, was wie ein Flehen um Gnade klang.

Der Anführer stand daneben und sah nur zu. Sein Bruder beugte sich zu ihm vor.

„Willst du ihm wirklich jetzt schon alle Arme und Beine rausreißen?"

Der Anführer winkte ab. „Iwo, natürlich nicht. Dann hätten wir ja keinen Spaß mehr an ihm. Aber ich mag es gerne meine Opfer etwas zappeln zu lassen."

Sein Bruder grinste. „Bist schon ein übler Hund."

Als Rango schon in der Luft hing und es nur noch eine Frage von Zentimetern war bis eines seiner Gliedmaßen rausgerissen wurde, rief der Anführer, dass die Tiere halten sollten.

Im gemächlichen Schritt trat er neben Rango, der völlig geschockt mit gestreckten Gliedmaßen in der Luft hing.

„Tja, ich schätze mal, dass du unseren Cousins nicht so eine schöne Folter bieten konntest, oder?"

Rango schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Tja, eigentlich wollten wir dir die Arme und Beine aus reißen. Aber das wäre zu schade. Viel zu einfach. Ich denke, du wirst sie noch brauchen, oder?"

Rango nickte eingeschüchtert.

„Fein, fein. Dann denke ich können wir mit meinem vorgesehenen Folterprogramm weitermachen."

Mit diesen Worten holte er seine Peitsche raus und schlug Rango erneut.

Diesmal hatte Rango überhaupt keine Chance den Schlägen auszuweichen. Hilflos hing er mit allen Vieren ausgestreckt in der Luft. Völlig bewegungsunfähig musste er sich die Peitschenprügel über sich ergehen lassen. Durch die Schläge waren die verkrusteten Striemen von gestern wieder aufgeplatzt und bluteten heftig. Nach einer Weile lag Rango bewusstlos in den Seilen.

„Hey, er ist ohnmächtig geworden", meldete sich einer der Cousins.

„Ich schätze ihm sind deine Peitschenhiebe zu langweilig geworden", sagte einer der Großen belanglos.

„Der will mehr Abwechslung", fügte der Kleinere hinzu.

Der Anführer schnaubte verächtlich. „Die kann er haben. Bindet ihn los. Fesselt ihn und sperrt ihn wieder ein. Wir werden uns solange die Zeit vertreiben und uns ein paar neue Foltermethoden ausdenken."

Gesagt, getan. Rango wurde erneut gefesselt und immer noch bewusstlos wieder in den kalten leeren Heizkessel geworfen.

* * *

An diesem Abend wusste Rango nicht wie ihm geschah. Kaum war er aufgewacht, suchten ihn auch schon die Schmerzen von den Peitschenprügeln heim. Die frischen Striemen brannten auf seiner Haut. Er wusste nicht auf welcher Seite er sich hinlegen sollte. Überall taten ihm die Wunden weh. Am allermeisten machte es ihm Angst, dass sie ihn wieder eingesperrt hatten. Was wollten sie ihm noch antun?

* * *

 **Uh, well, I hope it was okay. Don't think badly of me. -_- Next chapter comes soon.**

 **I have got the idea with the old iron locomotive from the movie "The train robbers" with John Wayne, where there were looking for an old iron locomotive, lost in the desert to find gold. Not a bad western movie. I like John Wayne. ^^**


	3. Pain and tears

**Hi, now chapter three. After this chapter the worst part is over. More or less. :/**

 **MMM: If it were up to them, they would never let him go, until he dies. But a stranger is near. ;)**

* * *

 **3\. Pain and tears**

Fast drei Tage waren vergangen. Obwohl Rango nicht wusste, dass es drei Tage gewesen waren. Im Heizungskessel war er völlig orientierungslos. Nie wusste er, ob es draußen Tag oder Nacht war. Sein Schlaf verlief immer unruhig. Sein Magen knurrte und er hatte furchtbaren Durst. Die ganze Zeit hatte man ihm weder etwas zu Essen noch etwas zu Trinken angeboten. Ob die Banditen ihn hier drin verhungern lassen wollten?

Er stutzte. Hörte er draußen Schritte?

Mit Ächzen wurde die Kesseltür aufgeschoben. Jemand zerrte ihn hoch und zog ihn nach draußen. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen, als ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete. Wegen der Kälte im Heizungskessel war er völlig unbeweglich. Die Person warf das unterkühlte Chamäleon in den heißen Wüstensand.

Mühsam schaffte es Rango die Augen etwas zu öffnen.

Vor ihm standen wieder die Jenkins-Cousins.

Der Anführer trat vor. „So, da du die Peitschenfolter etwas langweilig fandest, haben wir die vergangen Tage uns darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie wir dir deine Strafe etwas abwechslungsreicher gestalten können."

Rango schluckte schwer.

„Dabei sind uns ein paar nette Ideen gekommen. Und wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir gleich mit dieser hier anfangen."

Der Anführer langte in seine Westentasche und holte ein langes Seil heraus.

Rangos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Das Ende des Seils war zu einer Schlinge gebunden.

Zwei der Jenkins-Cousins zerrten ihn hoch. Der Anführer zögerte nicht lange und warf Rango die Schlinge um den Hals. Rango hatte noch versucht seinen Kopf einzuziehen, um der Schlinge auszuweichen. Vergeblich. Kaum war die Schlinge um seinen Hals, zog der Anführer sie zu, aber gerade so, dass sie nicht zu stramm lag.

Anschließend trugen sie ihn weg. Der Anführer ging zuerst, dicht gefolgt von seinen Brüdern, mit Rango im Schlepptau. Allmählich hatten sich Rangos Augen ans Sonnenlicht gewöhnt und hatte Gelegenheit die Umgebung genauer zu untersuchen. Der Ort wo sie sich befanden lag irgendwo in der Wüste eines Tals, umgeben von hohen Felsen. Als sie um eine Felsenecke bogen bekam Rango zuerst einen Schock. Über den Felsen und am Rande ragten riesige Rippen eines Skelettes heraus. Vielleicht von einem verendeten Büffel oder Ähnlichem. Jedenfalls bot es einen gruseligen Anblick wie die alten Knochen der Wirbelsäule sich wie ein Dach über die kleine Schlucht ausbreiten. Ansonsten war die kleine Schlucht außer dem Skelett von alten Brettern und alten Blechkanistern gesäumt, was die Jenkins-Cousins für ihr Reich aufgebaut hatten. Oberhalb der Felsen wuchsen vereinzelt riesige Kakteen, die wie drohende Wächter über die Schlucht wachten. Jetzt wurde Rango klar wo er war. Er meinte gehört zu haben, dass die Jenkins-Cousins sich im _Skeleton Creek_ aufhalten sollten. Jetzt wusste er auch warum.

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als sie unter dem kahlen Gerippe des Skelettes entlanggingen. Dann hielten sie an. Die beiden Jenkins-Cousins, die Rango immer noch an den Schultern festhielten, setzten das Chamäleon mit den Füßen auf dem Boden ab.

Fragend sah Rango sich um. Erst als der Anführer das Seil, dessen Schlinge um Rangos Hals war, im hohen Bogen über das Wirbelsäulen-Skelett warf, stieg in Rango wieder die Panik hoch. Der Anführer drehte sich um und winkte zu sich rüber.

Rango wollte sich umdrehen und am liebsten weglaufen. Aber er war noch gefesselt und eine Flucht war unmöglich. Sofort wurde er von den beiden großen Jenkins-Cousins wieder gepackt und rübergezerrt. Rango wehrte sich, aber es nützte gar nichts.

„Wer will denn da abhauen?", fragte der Anführer amüsiert. „Der Spaß fängt doch erst an."

Kaum hatten sie die Stelle erreicht, wo das Seil vom Skelett herunterhing, da zog der Anführer am Seil bis es sich etwas strafte. Kurz darauf wurde Rango von den beiden Cousins hochgehoben und der Anführer spannte das Seil weiter an. Jetzt hing Rango knapp einen Meter über dem Boden. Der Anführer band das Seil fest und gesellte sich zu den restlichen Brüdern, die ein paar Meter entfernt standen.

Nun stand Rango mit den beiden Cousins allein unter dem Skelett-Gerippe, mit der Schlinge um den Hals.

Der Anführer nickte. Sogleich ließen die beiden Cousins Rango los.

Rango wurde von der Schwerkraft nach unten gezogen und das Seil spannte sich. Sofort zog sich die Schlinge zu. Rangos Körper verkrampfte sich, als der Strick ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. In seiner Todesangst zappelte er wie verrückt. Mit jeder Sekunde zog sich die Schlinge enger und enger um seinen Hals und drehte ihm die Luft ab.

„Na, wer trifft als Erster?", fragte der Anführer in die Runde.

Einer der kleinen Cousins zog seinen Revolver.

„Wer zuerst den Strick trifft, bevor das Chamäleon tot ist, hat gewonnen."

Der Erste schoss. „Ups, daneben. Der Nächste."

Auch der andere verfehlte sein Ziel.

Aus Rangos Gezappel war inzwischen ein mickriges Zucken geworden. Hilflos baumelte er am Seil. Es trennten ihm nur noch wenige Augenblicke vor dem Erstickungstod.

Wieder ein Schuss. Das Seil riss und Rango fiel zu Boden.

„Getroffen!"

„Mal sehen, ob du gewonnen hast."

Der Anführer beugte sich über das Chamäleon und tastete nach seinem Puls.

„Gewonnen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

„Sonnenbaden."

* * *

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie das Chamäleon mit ausgestreckten Händen an einem anderen Seil am Wirbelsäulen-Skelett aufgehängt, wo er wie ein Toter fast zwei Meter über dem Boden hing.

Fürs Erste hatten die Jenkins-Cousins genug von ihm und zogen sich in ihre Hütte zurück, während die Sonne erbarmungslos auf das Chamäleon herunterbrannte.

* * *

Es verging fast eine Stunde bis Rango wieder langsam zu sich kam. Das Erste was er spürte, war sein schmerzender Hals. Anschließend stieg in ihm eine unendlich schlimme Übelkeit hoch. Jammernd versuchte er sich zu bewegen. Aber sein Körper war wie taub.

Er sah an sich runter. Erst jetzt sah er das Ausmaß der Peitschenhiebe vor wenigen Tagen. Seine Haut war geschunden und ausgetrocknet. Verkrustetes altes Blut überzog seinen Körper. Rango erschrak, als er seine hervortretenden Rippen bemerkte. Wegen der großen Hitze hatte sein Körper total an Gewicht verloren.

Hilflos sah Rango sich um. Von hier oben hatte er zwar einen guten Überblick über das Tal, aber was nützte es ihm, wenn er hier nicht wegkam. Mühsam versuchte er sich am Seil hochzuziehen. Anschließend schaukelte er hin und her in der Hoffnung das Seil würde reißen. Aber es war völlig stabil. Entmutigt und erschöpft blieb Rango mit ausgestreckten Armen in der Luft hängen. Eine ganze Weile verstrich. Die sengende Hitze war unerträglich. Er stöhnte. Trotz seines geknebelten Mundes versuchte er zu rufen, aber sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet um nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sehnsüchtig sah er zur Sonne hoch. Über ihm lag der freie Himmel und doch konnte er hier nicht weg. Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf hängen.

* * *

Erst als die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach, entstand wieder Treiben auf dem freien Platz. Die Jenkins-Cousins zündeten ein Lagerfeuer an und ließen es sich gut gehen. Überall wurden Whisky-Flaschen rumgereicht und allerhand Essen ausgeteilt. Rango, der immer noch am Seil am Skelett hing, stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als er das Essen roch. Sein Magen knurrte furchtbar.

„Na, hast du Hunger?", rief einer der Jenkins-Cousins spöttisch zu ihm hoch.

Rango war so ausgehungert, dass es ihm völlig egal war, ob man sich über ihn lustig machte oder nicht. Er nickte nur willenlos. Er hatte Hunger und furchtbaren Durst. Er wollte etwas trinken.

„Da, nimm!"

Der Bandit warf eine leere Whisky-Flasche auf ihn. Seine Brüder fanden das witzig und begannen nun ebenfalls das Chamäleon mit Flaschen oder anderen Gegenständen zu bewerfen. Hilflos ließ Rango alles über sich ergehen.

* * *

Niemand, weder Rango noch die Jenkins-Cousins ahnten, dass sie die ganze Zeit von Jemandem beobachtet wurden. Die Gestalt war auf das Gegröle der Jenkins-Cousins aufmerksam geworden und wollte nachsehen, was die Brüder so amüsierte.

Der Fremde erkannte Rango sofort und wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er beschloss in der Nähe zu bleiben und die ganze Sache zu beobachten.

* * *

Eine Stille hatte sich über das Tal gelegt. Es war lange nach Mitternacht. Die Jenkins-Cousins hatten ihr Essen beendet und schliefen tief und fest am erloschenen Lagerfeuer. Niemand dachte an das Chamäleon, das immer noch an den Händen am Seil hing. Die Flaschen, die man nach ihm geworfen hatte, lagen teilweise zersplittert auf dem Boden. Nichts hatte man ihm gegeben. Weder Essen noch Trinken. Und Rango war sich sicher, dass er auch nie etwas bekommen würde.

Er stöhnte leise. Wegen der Schmerzen und der unangenehmen Hänge-Position konnte er keinen Schlaf finden. Er fühlte sich elend. Sein Magen knurrte laut. Der Hunger biss ihm beinahe in den Bauch.

Er schluchzte leise. Der kühle Abendwind streichelte sanft über seine Wunden, als wollte er ihn beruhigen. Doch in diesem Moment gab es nichts, was das Chamäleon hätte trösten können. Plötzlich war es windstill. Als ob der Wind den Atem anhalten würde. Rango blinzelte, als er aus der Ferne ein leises knisterndes Rauschen vernahm. Dann war alles wieder still. Erschöpft ließ Rango sich wieder in eine Ohnmacht fallen, ohne die dunkle Gestalt hinter einem Felsen zu sehen, die düster mit ihren glühenden, feurigen Augen ins Tal starrte.

* * *

Es war kurz vor der Morgendämmerung, als man Rango endlich wieder herunterholte.

Zuerst schienen sich die Brüder uneinig darüber zu sein, was sie als Nächstes mit dem Chamäleon anstellen sollten. So beschlossen sie ihn vorerst im Liegen an einen Holzpfahl anzubinden und auszulosen, was sie als Nächstes tun sollten.

Rango war zwar wach, aber völlig benommen. Die ganzen Strapazen von gestern hatten ihn sehr schwer zu schaffen gemacht.

Nach einer Weile hörte er Schritte. Die Jenkins-Cousins schienen sich entschieden zu haben.

Rango stieg wieder die Übelkeit hoch. Was für eine Grausamkeit wollten sie jetzt an ihm ausprobieren?

„Na, durstig?" Der Anführer kicherte und schüttete eine Flasche Wasser über Rangos Kopf aus. Mit einem Schlag war Rango hellwach und wollte das Wasser vom Boden ablecken. Aber mit dem Knebel im Mund war das unmöglich.

Die Banditen lachten, als das Chamäleon sich verzweifelt abmühte durch seinen Knebel etwas Wasser aufzunehmen und wie ein Verrückter seinen Mund auf den Boden presste. Es bereitete ihnen Freude ihn zu quälen.

„Das reicht, bringt ihn rüber."

* * *

Rango zitterte, als die Banditen ihn mit dem Bauch auf den Boden drückten.

Nicht weit entfernt brannte das Lagerfeuer von gestern Abend. Dem Anführer schien Rangos Unsicherheit zu amüsieren. Er grinste gehässig.

„Jetzt werde ich dir mal zeigen, wie man Rinder abrichtet."

Er trat ans Feuer und holte eine lange Metallstange heraus, die am Ende zu einer Art Kreis oder Ähnlichem gebogen worden war und von der Hitze orange glühte.

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte schon oft gesehen, wie Pekaris einer Herde mit diesen Glüheisen markiert wurden.

„Der erste Schritt. Die Markierung."

Rango wehrte sich. Aber es nützte alles nichts. Noch nicht mal sein flehendliches Jammern, dass eigentlich jeden hätte erweichen müssen. Aber hier stieß er auf taube Ohren.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ging der Anführer mit der noch glühenden Eisenstange auf Rango zu, der sich wie ein Irrer auf dem Boden wand. Aber die anderen Jenkins-Cousins dachten nicht daran ihn los zu lassen.

Der Anführer kniete sich neben ihn hin und fuhr mit seinem Finger über Rangos Rücken bis zu seinem Schwanzansatz. Dann wanderte sein Finger auf Rangos linke obere Hüfte.

„Genau an dieser Stelle ist die eigentliche Markierungsstelle."

Er stand auf und hob die Eisenstange an. Rango flehte, er jammerte. Doch seine dumpfen Schreie wurden ignoriert.

Zentimeter für Zentimeter kam die Eisenstange auf seine linke Hüfte zu. Vergeblich versuchte Rango der Eisenstange auszuweichen. Dann stieß der Anführer zu und drückte das glühendheiße Eisen auf seine Haut.

Rango schrie vor Schmerz. Er wand sich auf dem Boden. Aber der Anführer drückte immer weiter zu. Rango schrie ununterbrochen. Er winselte. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.

Endlich nach mehreren Sekunden nahm der Anführer das Eisen wieder runter. Doch auch dann jammerte Rango weiter. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Der Nachschmerz war ebenfalls unerträglich. Sein ganzer Körper bebte.

Die Banditen drehten ihn auf den Rücken.

„Aber die Markierung hinten sieht man nicht sofort", sagte der Anführer spöttisch. „Wenn man eine Markierung sehen soll, dann besser im Gesicht."

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte ein Messer raus.

* * *

Er weinte. Schon eine ganze Stunde lang lag Rango im alten Heizungskessel der Lokomotive und weinte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Der Schnitt auf seinem Gesicht schmerzte entsetzlich. Wie sie über ihn gelacht hatten, als der Anführer sein Messer langsam an seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte entlang hat wandern lassen. Auf Ewigkeiten würde er eine Narbe im Gesicht haben. Falls er überhaupt jemals wieder lebend von hier weg kam. Wieder begann er zu weinen. Seine Schultern bebten.

Warum? Warum hatte er die Geschichte mit den Jenkins-Brüdern nur erzählt? Warum hatte er nicht sofort gesagt, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen wäre, oder nur ein Irrtum? Warum hatte er nur diese eine Lüge in die Welt gesetzt? Nur wegen dieser einen Lüge befand er sich in dieser Lage. Wie lange wollten sie ihn noch quälen?

Gedemütigt presste er seine Stirn auf den Boden. _Wenn ich jemals hier wieder rauskomme, werde ich NIE wieder lügen._

Wieder brach er in lautes Weinen aus und niemand hörte ihn. Bis auf einen…

* * *

 **Okay. Don't hate me.** ** **Hope you didn't stop reading.** It won't be long until torture is over. Next chapter needs a while and it will be a little bit short. **


	4. Silence in the dark

**Hello, thanks for your reviews and that you continue the reading.**

 **I can't harm Rango any longer. :( In this chapter it will be absolutely the last time that they hurt him. I promise!  
**

* * *

 **4\. Silence in the dark**

Niemand war zu sehen. Die fremde Gestalt ließ ihren Blick über die Fläche wandern. Es war Nacht geworden. Aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Ihre Augen waren gut der Nacht angepasst, sodass es ihr keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete sich trotz der Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Der Abendwind wehte leise durch die Felsen des _Skeleton Creek_.

Eine Weile verharrte der Fremde im Schatten der Felsen, wo der Eingang zur Schlucht lag.

Er zögerte das Jenkins-Gebiet zu betreten. Was sollte er erwarten? Warum sollte er das Risiko eingehen?

Wieder wehte ein kräftiger Wind und verursachte ein schauriges Heulen. Die Gestalt hob den Kopf, sodass ihre feurigen Augen sichtbar wurden. Wollten die Naturgewalten ihn dazu auffordern zu kommen, oder sollte es eine Warnung sein?

Er war von Natur aus vorsichtig. Mit Banditen dieser Art wollte er nichts zu tun haben.

Der Fremde schloss die Augen und lauschte eine Weile dem Wind. Schließlich verließ er sein Versteck. Sein schlangenförmiger Körper glitt über die steinige Sandfläche und verschmolz mit den Konturen der Nacht.

Die große, dunkle Gestalt zischte nervös, als ihre Zunge im Wind einen vertrauten Geruch schmeckte.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder in das Jenkins-Gebiet.

Nach einigen Momenten der Unentschlossenheit schlängelte die Gestalt nach vorne. Auf dem freien Feld hielt der Fremde an. Als er sich sicher war, dass ihn niemand bemerkt hatte, setzte er sich wieder mit seinem langen Körper in Bewegung. Seine schuppige Haut ließ den Sand unter ihm leise knirschen. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit kroch er über die Fläche des _Skeleton Creek_. Seine Sinne waren auf alles vorbereitet. Aufmerksam suchte er die Umgebung ab.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Seine Sinne witterten etwas Vertrautes. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu Boden und züngelte angespannt. Seine Zunge „schmeckte" altes Blut, das teilweise im Sand eingesickert war. Wieder entkam der großen Gestalt ein Zischen.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die alte, umgekippte Lokomotive.

Noch einmal sah er sich um, dann kroch er langsam darauf zu. Die alte Eisenkonstruktion wirkte unheimlich in der Nacht. Mit leisem Rauschen streifte seine Haut das Eisen. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und hielt ihn auf den Heizungskessel. Im Inneren hörte er ein dumpfes, leises Weinen. Eine Weile, lauschte der Fremde dem leisen Wehklagen des Chamäleons. Man konnte deutlich hören, dass es Qualen litt. Viel mehr noch. Es hatte Angst.

Der Fremde zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Vibrationen im Kessel sich kurz verstärkten.

Dann ertönte ein dumpfes Klopfen an der Kesseltür. Offensichtlich versuchte das Chamäleon in seiner Verzweiflung die Tür auf zu kriegen. Nach einer Minute wurden die Schläge immer schwächer. Bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten. Die große Gestalt glitt am Kessel entlang und legte ihren Kopf an die Kesseltür. Drinnen war es ruhig. Dann schluchzte das Chamäleon leise weiter. Es war eine Hilflosigkeit, die der Fremde sogar bis zu sich nach draußen spüren konnte. Die fremde Gestalt zog ihren Kopf wieder von der Kesseltür und starrte auf die Eisenwand, als wäre sie für ihn unsichtbar.

Seine feurigen Augen verengten sich.

Ein Gejubel aus der Ferne ließ den Fremden aufhorchen.

Sein Blick wanderte nach vorne, wo um die Ecke das Hüttenhaus stand.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung huschte er von der Lokomotive und glitt beinahe geräuschlos über die sandige Fläche.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte das kleine Haus erreicht in deren Fenstern Licht brannte.

Zuerst zögerte er. Dann kroch er sehr leise auf das Haus zu, und spähte vorsichtig durchs Fenster.

Der Raum war nicht sehr groß und bestand nur aus wenigen Möbeln.

Einem alten Ofen, einem Tisch und mehrere Stühle. Auf den Stühlen saßen die Jenkins-Cousins und reden wild durcheinander.

Ihr Anführer stand mit verschränkten Armen am Rand und hörte seinen Brüdern zu.

Zum Glück waren die Jenkins-Cousins so sehr mit ihrer Unterhaltung beschäftig, dass niemand die fremde Gestalt am Fenster bemerkte.

„Wie lange sollen wir eigentlich noch mit ihm das Spiel spielen?", fragte einer der Cousins.

„Sollen wir ihn verhungern lassen?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Brüder.

„Wäre es nicht humaner ihm einfach die Kehle durchzuschneiden, oder zu erschießen?", fragte ein anderer und erhielt von seinem Bruder einen Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Human? Wir sind Tiere."

„Ruhe!", schrie ihr ältester Bruder. „Nein, so machen wir es nicht. Obwohl ich persönlich kein Problem hätte ihm die Kehle durch zu schneiden. Aber das wäre ein zu schneller Tod. Und es gibt schließlich Schlimmeres als den Tod. Nein, so leicht soll er es nicht haben. Er wird solange hier gefoltert bis er unter Qualen seinen letzten Atemzug macht."

Seine Brüder nickten sich gegenseitig zu.

„Wenn er tot ist werden wir seine Leiche vor unserem Gebiet aufhängen. Sein Tod wird für alle eine Warnung sein. Jeder soll sehen, was mit demjenigen passiert, der sich an unserer Familie vergreift. Oder sollen wir als solche gelten, die nicht mal ihre eigene Verwandtschaft rächen kann?"

Seine Brüder schrieen und hoben zur Zustimmung ihre Fäuste.

Dann redeten alle wieder wild durcheinander. Jeder wollte sagen, was man mit dem Chamäleon noch machen könnte.

Die Gestalt am Fenster hatte genug gehört. Schweigend wandte sie sich ab und kroch leise davon. Unterwegs fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die alte Lokomotive, in der immer noch das Chamäleon eingesperrt war. Aus der Ferne hörte die Gestalt noch die johlenden Rufe der Cousins. Einen Moment verharrte sie noch.

Dann schüttelte sie angewidert den Kopf und verließ den Ort.

* * *

Auch am nächsten Tag machten die Jenkins-Cousins, wie sie es besprochen hatten, keine Anstalten Rango frei zu lassen. Im Gegenteil. Kaum hatten sie Rango aus dem Kessel herausgeholt, versammelten sie sich amüsiert in einer Runde um ihn herum und redeten durcheinander, bis der Anführer das Gerede unterbrach.

„Ruhe! Hey, aufwachen!"

Er versetzte Rango einen leichten Tritt. Rango war so geschwächt, dass er vor Erschöpfung kaum noch die Augen aufhalten konnte. Die Schnittwunde auf seinem Gesicht hatte zwar zu bluten aufgehört. Trotzdem sah man sofort, dass das eine böse Entzündung mit sich tragen würde.

„Aufstehen!"

Mühsam beugte das Chamäleon seinen Oberkörper und schaffte es nur unter großer Anstrengung sich hinzusetzen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst _aufstehen_ ; nicht dich _hinsetzen_."

Die anderen Cousins lachten gehässig, als Rango versuchte trotz gefesselter Arme und Beine hochzukommen.

Dem Anführer dauerte das zu lange. „Helft ihm hoch."

Sofort traten zwei Große vor, und packten Rango an den Schultern nach oben.

Kaum war er oben, wurde er auch sofort wieder vom Anführer angeschrieen.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Mühsam hob Rango den Kopf und sah ihn ängstlich an. Er wusste, was immer der ältere Cousin vorhatte, es war nichts Gutes.

„Hör zu", begann Anführer. „Wir fanden, dass dein Draht etwas zu lässig ist."

Rango begann zu zittern. Wenn der Anführer so einen harmlosen Satz aussprach, verbarg sich dahinter nur eine grausame Tat.

„Deshalb haben wir uns was Neues überlegt, wie wir es dir etwas abwechslungsreicher gestalten könnten."

Rango zog ängstlich den Kopf ein.

Einer der kleinen Cousins trat vor und hielt etwas langes Dünnes in die Höhe, das er zwischen seinen Händen spannte.

Rango stockte der Atem.

Stacheldraht!

Rango bekam Panik und wollte zurückweichen, aber die Banditen nutzten seinen Rückzug und drehten ihn herum. Der andere Bandit kam auf ihn zu und holte eine Drahtschere und zerschnitt damit die normalen Drähte, mit denen Rango zuvor gefesselt worden war. Vergeblich versuchte Rango seine Hände auseinander zu halten. Aber er wurde mit so eisernem Griff festgehalten. Als der Stacheldraht seine Haut an den Händen berührte versuchte er sich mit aller Kraft loszureißen. Er schrie auf, als sich die Stacheln in seine Handgelenke bohrten. Rango war so erschöpft, dass er danach keine Kraft mehr hatte zu schreien. Dann wurde er wieder weggesperrt.

* * *

Im dunklen Raum stöhnte Rango ununterbrochen. Seine Handgelenke schmerzen furchtbar. Bei jeder seiner Bewegungen bewegte er die Drahtstacheln nur noch mehr ins Fleisch. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, obwohl er in der Dunkelheit nichts sehen konnte. Er wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen? Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er nur einen Gedanken hatte. Er wollte nur noch sterben. Dann brach er wieder in Tränen aus. Er weinte so lange bis er vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

* * *

Rango ahnte nicht, dass jemand neben dem Heizungskessel saß und ihm schon eine ganze Weile zuhörte. Kaum war die Nacht wieder angebrochen, hatte die fremde Gestalt sich auf dem Weg zur Lokomotive gemacht, und ihren langen, riesigen Körper gegen die Eisenwand gelehnt. Mit seinem sensiblen Nervensystem, konnte der Fremde jede Bewegung spüren und jedes Weinen von Rango hören. Der Fremde sah auf, als das Weinen verstummte.

Offensichtlich war das Chamäleon eingeschlafen. Er drückte seinen Körper enger auf das Eisen. Er konnte die Herzschläge der Echse spüren, die zwar immer noch schnell aber gleichmäßig schlugen. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und dachte angestrengt nach.

Er sah auf, als er wieder Bewegungen fühlte. Das Chamäleon war wieder aufgewacht.

Wimmernd kroch es im Kessel hin und her. Dann rieb es seinen Körper gegen die Wand, was die fremde Gestalt sofort fühlte. Er folgte den Bewegungen, die hinter den dicken Eisenwänden bis zu seinem Tastsinn hallten. Vor der Kesseltür kamen die kriechenden Bewegungen zum Stillstand. Leise lehnte der Fremde seinen Kopf gegen die Tür. Das Chamäleon war jetzt direkt hinter der Tür, ohne zu ahnen, dass jemand davor stand. Er lächelte listig. Er spielte gerne den Unsichtbaren. Wieder war von Innen ein leichtes Rascheln zu hören. Dann erklang ein leichtes Schaben und Kratzen. Wollte das Chamäleon die Tür aufkratzen?

Der Fremde betrachtete die massive Kesseltür. Nie im Leben, könnte die kleine Echse mit gefesselten Händen die Tür öffnen. Er presste seinen Kopf nahe auf die Tür, wo das Chamäleon immer noch verzweifelt mit den Fingern am Eisen schabte. Die Stacheldrähte um seine Handgelenke kratzten am harten Metall. Ein Wehklagen entstand. Es war zu schmerzhaft.

Das Schaben an der Tür wurde kurz schneller. Dann brach es urplötzlich ab.

Der Fremde spürte einen dumpfen Schlag. Das Chamäleon lehnte gegen die Tür. Völlig erschöpft. Wieder konnte er seinen Herzschlag durch das dicke Eisen fühlen. Dann erklang ein dumpfes leises Wimmern. Die Gestalt drehte sich um und lehnte wieder ihren Körper gegen die Tür. Das leise Wehklagen, das seine Sinne aufnahm und von seinen Körper verarbeitet wurde, erweckte in ihm ein ekelhaftes Gefühl im Bauch. Es war so ekelhaft, dass es ihm in seiner tiefsten Seele anwiderte und sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Es drang so tief in sein Innerstes, dass er glaubte, irgendetwas würde ihn erweichen. Das Wimmern der Echse wurde lauter. Der Fremde schloss die Augen. Das Chamäleon schrie innerlich nach Freiheit und Schmerzlosigkeit.

Der Fremde löste sich von der Eisentür. Er konnte nicht mehr länger hinhören. Das Flehen dieser Echse rief in ihm ein Gefühl auf, dass er immer in seiner dunklen Seele unterdrückt hatte. Mitleid. Mit einem Ruck rutschte die Gestalt von der Lokomotive und schüttelte sich mehrmals. Aber das ekelhafte Gefühl im Körper blieb. Er zischte angewidert. Dann kroch er im schnellen Tempo davon und verschwand in der Dunkelheit

* * *

 **I feel very sorry for Rango.** **:(** **But don** **'t worry. In next chapter his pain will come to an end.** **But his wounds will heal very slowly. :/**

 **I think you all know who the stranger is, but how long will he stand back?**


	5. Without mercy

**Hello, thanks for your comments.**

 **Now this is the last chapter of a hard punishment. For people with bad nerves… don't worry.**

* * *

 **5\. Without mercy**

Am nächsten Tag ging wieder alles ganz schnell. Wieder wurde Rango hoch gezerrt, und diesmal in die Hütte der Jenkins-Cousins geschleppt. Dort warfen sie ihn mit dem Bauch auf einen alten Holztisch. Rango hatte die Augen geschlossen und wehrte sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Völlig willenlos lag er dort und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als in Ohnmacht zufallen. Aber leider hörte er alles mit.

Der Anführer berührte den Stacheldraht, mit denen Rangos Hände gefesselt waren, und bewegte die Stacheln in seine Handgelenke. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen. Er spürte die Stacheln zwar kaum noch, aber sein Nervensystem funktionierte immer noch.

Der Anführer wandte sich ab.

„Also", begann er. „Was fangen wir heute mit ihm an, Brüder?"

Ein Gemurmel entstand unter den anderen.

„Wird Zeit, dass wir die Samthandschuhe weglassen und etwas härter durchgreifen."

Rango war viel zu erschöpft, um sich noch großartig zu erschrecken.

„Wir sollten ihm endlich was anderes tun."

„Wie wär's wenn wir ihm etwas abschneiden?"

Jetzt wurde Rango aufmerksam.

„Was sollen wir ihm denn abschneiden?"

Rango wurde übel. Bis jetzt hatte er ihre Folterungen mit Mühe ertragen. Wenn sie ihm jetzt so was antaten, wusste er nicht, ob er danach noch länger leben wollte. Aber die Hoffnung, jemals wieder hier lebend raus zu kommen, hatte er ohnehin schon längst aufgegeben.

„Vielleicht seinen Greifschwanz", schlug einer der Cousins vor und packte Rango am Schwanzende.

„Oder seine Finger."

Eine Stille entstand.

 _Warum kann ich nicht sterben?_ , dachte Rango verzweifelt.

Der Anführer hob die Hand. „Wartet. Ich hab eine viel bessere Idee."

Er ging auf Rango zu, packte ihn am Genick und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„Du hast Glück, heute ist dein Glückstag."

Rango hatte die Augen etwas geöffnet und sah mit leeren Augen in sein Gesicht.

Der Anführer ließ ihn wieder los.

„Los. Raus mit ihm; damit es hier keine Sauerei gibt."

Sogleich packten sie das Chamäleon und trugen ihn nach draußen.

Dann warfen sie ihn auf den Boden und drehten ihn auf den Rücken.

Der Anführer bäumte sich vor ihm auf und knackte mit seinen Fingern.

„Weißt du was man mit Bullen macht, die zu aufdringlich werden?"

Rango verstand nicht was er meinte. Ohne weitere Worte holte der Anführer sein Messer aus seiner Jacke und strich mit seinem Finger über die scharfe Klinge.

„Man muss dann schon sehr streng vorgehen. So weh es auch tun wird."

Die anderen Brüder lachten leise. Rango verstand immer noch nicht ganz.

„Man muss verhindern, dass sie ihre Gene weitergeben können, damit ihre Nachkommen nicht auch so einen miesen Charakter haben."

Jetzt wusste Rango was er tun wollte. Und der Gedanke löste in ihm eine unendliche Panik aus. Eine solche große Panik, dass er trotz seines geschwächten und gefesselten Zustandes, versuchen wollte abzuhauen. Doch der Anführer war schneller.

„Haltet ihn fest!"

Sogleich hatten die Cousins ihn wieder gepackt und hielten ihn am Boden fest.

Rango atmete hysterisch. Alles durfte man mit ihm machen, aber nicht das!

Er zog seine Beine an. Doch diese wurden sofort wieder von den Banditen nach unten gedrückt. Der Anführer kniete sich neben ihn hin, wobei er immer noch über die Messerklinge strich. „Der Schmerz wird zwar sehr groß sein, aber wenn du Glück hast, willst du danach sowieso nicht mehr weiterleben."

Mit diesen Worten legte er die Messer-Spitze auf Rangos Kinn und strich mit der Spitze langsam über seine Haut, weiter über seinen Brustkorb.

Rango wolle sich auf die Seite rollen, doch weil die Banditen ihn festhielten, war das unmöglich.

Jetzt hatte der Bandit mit der Messerspitze seinen oberen Bauch erreicht. Er machte absichtlich alles langsam.

Rango konnte sich nicht wehren. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als der Anführer mit dem Messer seinen Bauch kitzelte. Dann ließ er das Messer weiter runterwandern.

Rango flehte und winselte. Das durfte er ihm nicht antun!

„Nur keine Sorge. Es wird sehr schnell vorbei sein."

Rango kniff die Augen zusammen.

Plötzlich peitschte ein Schuss durch die Luft. Der Anführer schrie auf und ließ das Messer fallen. Eine Kugel hatte seinen Arm gestreift.

Fluchend hielt er sich den Arm. „Verdammt! Welcher Idiot war das?!"

Wieder fielen Schüsse. Die Cousins sprangen auf.

„Sperrt ihn ein!"

Einer der Brüder packte Rango und zerrte ihn in die alte Hütte.

* * *

Rango jammerte auf, als der Bandit ihn in der Hütte, an ein Stahlrohr fesselte. Dann stürmte der Jenkins-Cousin wieder nach draußen. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss und Rango blieb allein zurück. Er stand immer noch völlig unter Schock. Ein paar Sekunden zu spät und er wäre…

Er zitterte. Er wollte sich nicht ausdenken, was passiert wäre. Diese Kastration hätte er bestimmt nicht überlebt.

Rango war es ein Rätsel, wer da wie aus heiterem Himmel geschossen hatte. Aber gleichzeitig war es ihm egal. Er fühlte sich elend. Übelkeit stieg ihn ihm hoch. Sein Kopf war total leer. Er nahm seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht mehr wahr. Draußen tobte ein Kampf. Kugeln schossen durch die Luft, aber Rango konnte nichts mehr hören.

Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte nur noch sterben.

 _Bitte, lass mich sterben!_

* * *

Fast fünf Minuten später, solange war Rango schon ohnmächtig, öffnete sich die Tür. Wäre Rango wach gewesen, hätte er gleich gemerkt, dass es nicht die Jenkins-Cousins gewesen waren. Die Person hatte zunächst Mühe, die Tür zu öffnen. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Mit Schwung, schwang die Tür auf. Der schwache Lichtschein, der nun in den Raum drang, reichte der fremden Person schon aus, um einen teils erschrockenen Seufzer zu entäußern.

Rango bot einen jämmerlichen Anblick. Er war so abgemagert, dass seine Rippen deutlich hervortraten. Verkrustetes Blut säumte sein Gesicht und den restlichen Teil seines Körpers. Alles an ihm erweckte den Eindruck einer Mordszene.

Für einen Moment war die Person außerstande etwas zu sagen. Dann kroch sie langsam in die Hütte. Draußen war es totenstill. Von den Jenkins-Cousins war nichts mehr zu sehen. Und die fremde Person wusste, dass sie nie wieder zurückkommen würden.

Vorsichtig näherte die Person sich dem Gefangenen. Ihr langer Körper schleifte beinahe lautlos über den Boden. Der schwache Wind, der durch die Tür drang, ließ ihr einen leichten Schauer unter die Schuppen huschen. Als würde der Tod an der Tür um Einlass bitten, um auch das Chamäleon zu sich zu holen. Der Fremde zischte leise, als wolle er dem unsichtbaren Hauch des Todes Einhalt gebieten und zuerst ihm den Vortritt lassen. Er selber entschied, wann jemand zu sterben hatte. Kurz vor Rango blieb er stehen. Zögernd beugte er sich nach vorne, um das ohnmächtige Chamäleon genauer zu betrachten. Seine feurigen Augen musterten das abgemagerte Reptil, welches nur noch Haut und Knochen war.

Schließlich bewegte die Person ihre Lippen. „Lange nicht gesehen, _Bruder_."

* * *

 **Oh dear! Well, now the time of torture is over, but is any help too late for Rango?**

 **Thanks for everyone who kept up with reading.**

 **In reward, you can read next chapter now, which is more quiet and relaxed. ;)**


	6. A few steps away from death

**Hello, this chapter is a little bit short but I hope you like it.**

 **Relax and enjoy.**

* * *

 **6\. A few steps away from death**

Stunden später lag Rango auf einem alten, menschengroßen Bett. Jake betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Nur mit Mühe hatte er Rangos Fesseln entfernen können. Anschließend hatte er ihn weg von dem Ort gebracht. Hier in der alten, verlassenen Hütte würde ihn bestimmt keiner suchen. Das alte Haus lag viele Meilen vom _Skeleton Creek_ entfernt und stammte noch aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Das Haus war längst von Menschen verlassen und lag jetzt einsam und verfallen in der Wüste.

Die ganzen Tage über hatte die Klapperschlange beobachtet, was die Jenkins-Cousins alles mit ihm angestellt hatten. Zuerst war es ihm egal gewesen, aber dann tat ihm das Chamäleon irgendwie leid.

Als der Anführer Rango die große Schnittwunde ins Gesicht geschnitten hatte, hatten Jakes eigene Narben wieder wehgetan. Als sie Rango den Stacheldraht angelegt hatten, wurde es für Jake langsam eine Spur zu grausam. Als der Anführer ihn dann auf grausame Art und Weise kastrieren wollte, ging das für Jake eindeutig zu weit, woraufhin er dem Anführer eine Kugel in den Arm geschossen hatte. Als sie Rango weggesperrt hatten, um nachzusehen wer sie da gestört hatte, hatte Jake nicht lange gezögert und sie ohne Erbarmen der Reihe nach erschossen.

Jake seufzte. Es war schon lange her gewesen, dass er jemanden wirklich erschossen hatte. Aber in diesem Fall empfand er kein Bedauern. Die Jenkins-Cousins hatten es verdient. Genauso wie ihre Verwandten.

Als er Rango anschließend in der Hütte gefunden hatte, war er geschockt. Noch nie hatte er ein Lebewesen in einem solchen Zustand gesehen.

Erneut ließ er seine Zunge über Rangos Körper gleiten. Dann zog er seinen Oberkörper zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, da war nichts mehr zu machen.

Im Grunde hatte Jake gehofft, ihn doch noch lebend zu bergen, aber in diesem Fall war es zwecklos. Rango war mehr tot als lebendig. Er stand schon an der Schwelle vom Grab. Vielleicht hätte er doch früher etwas unternehmen sollen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Jake seufzte und hob seinen Revolver. Wenn er seinem Legenden-Rivalen schon die letzte Ehre erweisen wollte, dann mit einem schmerzlosen, kurzen Tod. Zögernd führte er den Lauf der Pistole an Rangos Kopf. Kopfschuss war immer noch der schnellste Tod.

Noch einmal blickte er auf Rango, der keinen Laut von sich gab.

„Adieu, Bruder."

Er drückte ab.

 _Klick, klick._

Verwundert starrte Jake auf seinen Revolver. „Verflixt."

Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Bei seinem Kampf mit den Jenkins-Cousins hatte er alle Kugeln verschossen. Er musste nachladen.

„Wie lästig", grummelte er verärgert.

Als er gerade damit fertig war seinen Revolver mit neuen Kugeln zu füllen, entstand ein Ruck durch Rangos Körper.

Überrascht sah Jake auf.

Plötzlich sprang Rango schwankend auf und schien vor irgendetwas zu fliehen.

Wie ein Betrunkener torkelte er im hysterischen Schritt auf der Matratze hin und her. Dabei hielt er sich stöhnend den Kopf und stieß immer wieder jammernde Schreie aus.

Zuerst wusste Jake nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und kroch auf Rango zu. Als Rango ihn zwar sah, aber nicht wusste, wer vor ihm stand, schrie er panisch auf und wollte weglaufen. Doch er kam nicht weit und fiel nach vorne. Jake reagierte schnell und packte ihn mit seinem Körper. In seiner blinden Panik schlug Rango wild um sich.

„NEIN! Lasst mich! Lasst mich!"

„Hör auf damit!", keifte Jake ihn an.

Sofort hörte Rango auf sich zu wehren. Dann begann er zu weinen. Kraftlos sank er in Jakes Körper zusammen bis seine Arme schlapp herunterhingen. So langsam verstummte sein Weinen zu einem leisen Schluchzen. Dann war alles wieder still.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Jake das Chamäleon, das nun wieder halbtot in seinen Schlingen lag. Prüfend hielt er seinen Kopf an Rangos Brust. Ein sehr schwacher Herzschlag war alles was Jake noch hören konnte. Rango hatte seine letzten Kräfte für diesen Anfall verbraucht.

Jake seufzte.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Erneut hob er seinen Revolver. Doch als er wieder abdrücken wollte, zögerte er.

Ein paar Sekunden verharrte er. Dann schob er den Revolver weiter nach vorne und hob damit Rangos Kinn an. Eine Weile sah er in das leblose Gesicht. Seine Augen verengten sich.

Nein, er konnte es nicht tun. Nicht bei ihm. Nicht nach dieser Reaktion. Rango war so gut wie tot, aber es existierte noch ein Hauch Leben. Vielleicht reichte diese kleine Lebensglut doch noch aus, um ein neues Feuer zu entfachen. Jake hatte Zweifel, aber erschießen konnte er ihn nicht. Seufzend ließ er von Rango ab und bettete ihn wieder auf die Matratze.

* * *

 **Well, maybe you think things getting better now, but it is still a long way to say, all is over.**

 **Be continued…**


	7. Critical

**Thanks for your feedbacks! I don't want to make many words. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **7\. Critical**

Dr. Tibbar, ein Wüstenhase, war recht überrascht, als er an diesem Abend aus dem Bett geklingelt wurde. Seine Praxis lag sehr abgesondert von der Zivilisation, weshalb viele ihn für einen Landarzt hielten. Aber Dr. Tibbar liebte die Abgeschiedenheit und stellte seine Dienste gerne als Pionierarzt zur Verfügung. Er war zwar noch recht jung für einen Arzt, hatte aber schon so manchen sonderbaren Patienten vor der Tür gehabt. Aber dieser Abend übertraf alle seine Erwartungen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er fast aus allen Wolken fiel, als er die Tür öffnete und Klapperschlangen Jake vor ihm stand.

Jake kannte Dr. Tibbar nur vom Hörensagen und war noch nie Patient bei ihm gewesen. Aber da er in der ganzen Umgebung der einzige erreichbare Arzt war, bleib Jake nichts anders übrig als ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Stellen Sie keine Fragen, Doktor. Kommen Sie mit. Ich habe Arbeit für Sie."

Zuerst, wusste Dr. Tibbar nicht was er sagen sollte. „Äh… um was für eine Art Arbeit handelt es sich?"

Jake schnaubte. „Sie sind doch Arzt, oder nicht?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Na also. Dann nehmen Sie gefälligst jetzt Ihre Sachen und kommen Sie mit mir. Ich hab einen Patienten für Sie."

Der Arzt sah ihn verwundert an. Seit wann ließ Klapperschlangen Jake jemanden am Leben?

Jake war dafür bekannt jeden zu töten, der ihm über den Weg lief.

Aber der Arzt hielt es für das Beste, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Schnell zog er sich um, packte seine Arzttasche und folgte Jake in die Wüste.

* * *

Als der Arzt Rango sah, merkte Jake sofort an dessen Mimik, dass der Arzt sehr geschockt von seinem Zustand war. Schweigend betrachtete Dr. Tibbar das Chamäleon und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er nicht doch lieber den Leichenbestatter bestellen sollte. Aber genau das wollte Jake nicht zulassen. Obwohl er selber zugeben musste, dass Rango mehr einer Leiche glich.

„Wie… wo haben Sie ihn gefunden?", fragte der Arzt noch ganz erschrocken.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", antwortete Jake. „Ich weiß, dass sein Zustand kritisch ist. Das sehe ich selber. Aber erzählten Sie mir nicht; ob er noch eine Chance hat oder nicht. Tun Sie einfach was Sie können."

Sofort löste sich der Arzt aus seiner Erstarrung. Wenn er jemanden nicht verärgern wollte, dann war das Klapperschlangen Jake.

Er kniete sich neben das Chamäleon und kontrollierte Atmung und Puls. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass noch Leben in diesem armen Wesen vorhanden war, ließ er seinen Blick über den Körper wandern. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen. Der Körper war über und über mit verkrusteten Striemen und altem Blut bedeckt. Am allermeisten schockiert war der Arzt, über Rangos abgemagertem Zustand. Das Chamäleon war nur noch Haut und Knochen.

Behutsam betastete er seinen Kopf. Die Schnittwunde am Kopf war tief und zog sich über die gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte zwischen dem rechten Auge und der Nase. Vorsichtig öffnete er Rangos Mund und tastete seine Zunge ab.

„Haben Sie Wasser?", fragte der Arzt.

Jake nickte. „Ja, gleich vor dem Haus ist ein alter Brunnen."

„Wären Sie so freundlich und würden mir einen Eimer Wasser besorgen?"

Normalerweise hätte Jake sofort protestiert. Aber ausnahmsweise fügte er sich dieser Aufforderung.

* * *

Mühsam schleppte Jake einen verbeulten Eimer Wasser in die Hütte. Es war nicht leicht für ihn gewesen, ohne Hände das Wasser aus dem Brunnen zu schöpfen.

Keuchend stellte er den Eimer neben das große Bett.

Dr. Tibbar, der die ganze Zeit neben Rango gewartet hatte, kletterte nun vom Bett zu Jake runter.

„Besten Dank! Könnten Sie den Eimer bitte über das Feuer stellen?"

Jake knurrte, sagte aber nichts. Wortlos schob er den Eimer rüber zum Kamin, in dem er zuvor ein Feuer angezündet hatte. Anschließend nahm er den Henkel vom Eimer ins Maul und hängte ihn unter großer Anstrengung an einem Haken, an denen man immer die Suppenschüsseln über das Feuer zu hängen pflegte. Mit Schwung schob er den Eimer über das Kaminfeuer.

„Äh… Mister Jake?"

Jake drehte sich um. Dr. Tibbar war an ihn herangetreten und sah unsicher zu ihm hoch. Anscheinend fürchtete er sich davor Jake nochmal um etwas zu bitten.

„Haben Sie auch eine kleine Schüssel im Haus?"

Jake überlegte kurz. „Ich glaub in der Kammer…"

Mit diesen Worten kroch er zu einem alten Schrank rüber und stöberte in dem ganzen Gerümpel. Endlich hatte er etwas gefunden, was vielleicht mal so was wie eine Blechschüssel gewesen war.

Der Arzt nahm die Schüssel dankbar entgegen.

Sobald das Wasser im Eimer heiß genug war, goss er etwas davon in die Schüssel.

Dann ging er damit wieder zu Rango aufs Bett. Sachte stellte er die Schüssel neben Rango hin und zog seine Arzttasche zu sich heran.

Jake war nun ebenfalls aufs Bett gekrochen und sah dem Arzt interessiert bei seiner Arbeit zu.

„Wie sieht es mit ihm aus?", fragte Jake.

„Tja, das kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich seine Wunden ausgewaschen habe und mir ein genaueres Bild von seinen Verletzungen machen kann. Was mir nur am meisten Sorge macht ist sein abgemagerter Zustand. Er scheint schon sehr lange keine Flüssigkeit mehr zu sich genommen zu haben. Chamäleons reagieren sehr empfindlich auf Dehydration."

Während er redete, holte er einen Becher aus der Tasche und füllte ihn mit etwas Wasser aus der Schüssel. Anschließend holte er zwei Döschen, gefüllt mit je einer weißen, körnigen Substanz, wovon er jeweils einen kleinen Teelöffel im Wasser auflöste.

„Ich werde ihm jetzt eine Salz-Zucker-Lösung zu trinken geben, damit sein Körper wieder Flüssigkeit aufnehmen kann."

Er pustete nochmal über das noch warme Wasser im Becher und bettete Rangos Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Dann schob er vorsichtig seine Finger zwischen Rangos Lippen und öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt. Dann nahm Dr. Tibbar einen kleinen Löffel, schöpfte damit etwas aus dem Becher und tröpfelte es auf Rangos ausgetrocknete Mundschleimhäute. Der Arzt wollte Rango noch nicht zu viel zumuten. Die Schleimhäute mussten erst wieder langsam feucht werden. Nachdem er ihm ein paar Löffel verabreicht hatte, hob er Rangos Kopf etwas höher und setzte den Becher an die Lippen. Sachte kippte er ihm etwas in den Mund. Rango hustete etwas. Der Arzt stellte die Tasse wieder neben sich und bewegte Rangos Kiefer.

„Okay, das reicht fürs Erste."

Dann nahm er einen Lappen zur Hand, tunkte ihn kurz ins warme Wasser und wusch zuerst Rangos Kopfwunde aus und desinfizierte sie anschließend mit Alkohol. Rango jammerte leise, wachte aber nicht auf. Auch nicht als der Arzt die Kopfwunde vernähte.

Jake überwachte seine Arbeit, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Arzt auch wirklich nichts ausließ.

Als der Arzt mit Rangos Händen weitermachen wollte, besah er sie sich ganz verwundert.

„Gütiger Himmel! Was ist mit ihm passiert?", murmelte der Arzt leise vor sich hin.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Der Arzt hatte eine Nadel aus der Tasche geholt und piekste damit abwechselnd auf Rangos Fingerspitzen, die bei jedem Stich etwas zuckten.

„Wenigstens reagieren seine Nerven noch."

Seufzend tunkte der Arzt den Lappen wieder ins warme Wasser und wusch damit Rangos Hände ab. Jake wandte seinen Blick ab. Die Wunden, die die Stacheldrähte verursacht hatten, sahen furchtbar aus. Als der Arzt mit der Desinfizierung anfing, begann Rango leicht zu zittern. Er jammerte kurz auf, dann war er wieder ruhig. Anschließend wusch der Arzt die anderen Wunden aus.

Ab und zu, machte der Arzt kurz eine Pause und gab ihm etwas von der Wasserlösung zu trinken. Nachdem er alle Wunden gereinigt hatte, bestrich er sie mit einem Wundpulver.

Als er endlich fertig war, stand er auf und wusch sich die Hände.

Jake betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Ihm waren die Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn des Arztes nicht entgangen.

„Und? Wie sieht es aus?"

Der Arzt seufzte. „Nun, er hat mehrere Wunden, ist stark dehydriert… Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt."

Jake lächelte leicht. Diese Echse war wirklich einzigartig. Vielleicht war diese Echse doch stärker als er dachte.

„Jedenfalls braucht er viel Wärme", fuhr Dr. Tibbar fort, während er seine Arzttasche packte, nachdem er Rango noch eine Spritze verabreicht hatte.

„Ich kann jetzt nur hoffen, dass sich die Entzündungen in Grenzen halten. Die meisten seiner Wunden drohen zu vereitern. Ich werde morgenfrüh nochmal vorbeikommen, und die Wunden behandeln. Sie können mich jederzeit rufen, falls es Komplikationen geben sollte."

Jake schwieg und starrte auf Rango. Was immer der Arzt ihm sagen wollte, er schien für Rango nicht viel Hoffnung zu haben.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, but now I need a few days to take a little break. Next chapter comes as soon as possible. ;)**

 **By the way, "Tibbar" means backwards "Rabbit". ;)**


	8. Screams of pain

**Hello, now I finished chapter 8. A little bit painful, but enjoy.**

* * *

 **8\. Screams of pain**

Jake hatte Rango, vom Bett auf den Bettvorleger gelegt, der direkt vor dem Kamin lag.

Das alte Bärenfell war gut gepolstert und wärmte gut. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte und prasselte und verlieh dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Nachdem Jake noch eine Decke über ihn gelegt hatte, rollte er sich um das Chamäleon herum.

Wegen den vielen Verletzungen hätte man sich schwer vorstellen können, dass Rango noch leben würde. Aufmerksam beobachtete Jake Rangos Oberkörper, der sich sachte leicht hob und senkte, was bewies, dass er noch lebte. Etwas beruhigt schloss Jake die Augen.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Jake von einem Jammern geweckt. Rango schien Alpträume zu haben. Unruhig wälzte das Chamäleon sich hin und her. Jake beugte sich zu ihm vor und legte einen Teil seines Körpers über ihn. Als Rango sein Gewicht spürte, jammerte er kurz auf. Dann ließ das Zittern langsam nach und er schlief wieder ein.

Nach einer Weile zog Jake seinen Körper wieder von Rango weg und legte sich ebenfalls wieder ihn. Aber nach einer halben Stunde, fing Rango wieder an zu Jammern. Diesmal etwas lauter. Plötzlich sprang er auf und lief mit schwankenden Schritten davon. Er prallte gegen Jakes Körper und kippte um. Jake bog seinen Körper zu einer Woge und versperrte dem Chamäleon den Fluchtweg. Doch dann machte Rango unerwartet einen Satz nach vorne und kletterte, mit einer Kraft, die Jake ihm nie zugetraut hätte, über seinen Körper und flüchtete in eine Ecke des Raumes. Panisch tastete er die Wand ab auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg.

Langsam kroch Jake auf das verängstigte Chamäleon zu. Als Rango Jakes Schatten auf sich zukommen sah, sank er zitternd auf die Knie und presste sich enger an die Wand.

„Nein! Nein!", schrie er. Wie ein gehetztes Tier kauerte er auf dem Boden und hielt sich jammernd den Kopf. Sein Zittern wurde immer stärker. Jake konnte nicht sagen, ob er vor Schmerzen oder vor Angst zitterte. Vielleicht beides.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm runter und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig."

Rango hatte die Augen geschlossen und hockte in der Ecke, wie ein Kind, das jeden Moment Prügel befürchtete.

Behutsam, schob Jake das Chamäleon mit seinem Greifschwanz aus der Ecke und platzierte ihn in seinen Schlingen. Rango wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Er stand immer noch völlig unter Schock. Dann sank er jammernd auf den Boden. Jake schob seine Kanone vor und hob Rangos Oberkörper an. Doch kaum hatte er Rango aufgerichtet, begann Rango wie verrückt um sich zu schlagen.

„NEIN! Hört auf! Lasst mich!"

Jake reagierte schnell und zog seinen Körper um ihn herum. Rango schrie auf und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Jake schüttelte ihn. „Wach auf!"

Auf einmal hielt Rango in seiner Bewegung inne.

Hatte er Jake erkannt? Zuerst lag er stocksteif in Jakes Griff. Dann begann er zu schluchzen.

Jake lockerte seinen Griff und ließ Rango wieder auf den Boden gleiten. Rango sank auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Dann umarmte er sich selbst, so als ob er frieren würde. Er keuchte und zitterte ununterbrochen.

Jake beugte sich zu ihm runter. „Junge, beruhige dich. Es ist alles okay. Ich tu dir nichts."

Jake wusste selbst nicht warum er so redete. Aber was hätte es genützt wenn er ihn anschreien würde? Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Das Chamäleon war völlig verstört und verängstigt. Sogar noch ängstlicher als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Jake kannte Rango gut genug, dass es keinen Zweck hatte ihn in diesem Zustand anzuschreien.

Inzwischen hatte Rango sich wieder etwas aufgerichtet und starrte mit leeren, panischen Augen auf den Boden. Er schien zwar Jakes Stimme zu hören, aber er war immer noch wie im Trance.

Jake nutzte die Gelegenheit von Rangos geistiger Abwesenheit und holte ein mit Wasser gefülltes Glas vom Regal, in das der Arzt zuvor ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel aufgelöst hatte. Jake transportierte das Glas mit seiner Kanone, stellte es auf den Holzboden ab und schob es Rango hin.

„Trink das."

Rangos Augen wanderten auf das gefüllte Glas. Er zitterte immer noch. Dann sah er Jake mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Jake schob das Glas näher an Rango heran.

„Trink das. Dann geht's dir besser."

Mit zittrigen Händen griff Rango zögernd nach dem Glas. Jake half ihm das Glas besser anzuheben. Zu Jakes Erleichterung, trank Rango mehrere Schlucke. Er trank sogar beinahe gierig. Um das Chamäleon etwas zu beruhigen, legte Jake eine Schlinge auf seinen Rücken. Er spürte, die Anspannung die Rangos Körper vereinnahmte und die Panik, die in seinen Adern pulsierte. Kaum hatte Rango das Glas ausgetrunken, setzte er das Glas ab und keuchte schwer. Sachte umschlang Jake ihn wieder mit seinem Körper.

„Ruhig, ist ja gut."

Rango keuchte zwar immer noch, schien aber jetzt etwas ruhiger zu sein als vorher. Eine Weile, hielt Jake ihn noch so in seinen Körper, bis er sicher war, dass Rango nicht nochmal durchdrehen würde. Besorgt trug er das Chamäleon wieder zu seinem Schlafplatz auf dem Bettvorleger. Dort bettete er ihn aufs Kissen und zog die Decke über ihn drüber.

Nach fast einer viertel Stunde hatte sich Rangos Puls wieder beruhigt und seine Atmung verlief wieder normal. Nachdem Jake ihn noch eine Weile beobachtet hatte, rollte er sich wieder ein und schloss seine Augen.

* * *

Dr. Tibbar hielt sein Wort. Gleich morgen früh stand er vor der Tür und hörte sich aufmerksam von Jake an, was sich in der vergangen Nacht alles zugetragen hatte.

„Ich werde ihm wohl noch öfter Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen müssen", murmelte der Arzt.

Dann ging er zu Rango rüber, der unruhig aber still vor dem Kamin auf dem Krankenlager schlief. Sorgsam inspizierte der Arzt seine Wunden.

„Ich hab's befürchtet", murmelte er. „Einige Stellen haben sich entzündet."

Als der Arzt Rangos Handgelenke untersuchte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich muss hier einen kleinen chirurgischen Eingriff vornehmen. Unter der Haut hat sich Eiter angesammelt. Können Sie mir den Gefallen tun und ihn so lange festhalten, während ich arbeite?"

„Warum geben Sie ihm kein Narkosemittel?"

„In seinem geschwächten Zustand? Das würde sein Körper nicht verarbeiten können…"

„Aber ein Schmerzmittel können Sie ihm doch geben."

„Kann ich machen. Nur wird ihn das nicht ganz schmerzfrei machen."

Mit diesen Worten holte Dr. Tibbar eine Spritze aus der Arzttasche und füllte sie mit einer Flüssigkeit auf. Anschließend injizierte er sie in Rangos Arm. Er wartete ein paar Minuten. Dann hob Jake sachte Rangos Körper hoch und umschlang ihn fast zweimal. Nur seine Hände ließ er zwischen seinen Körperschlingen raushängen.

Dr. Tibbar hatte sich inzwischen Gummihandschuhe angezogen und säuberte mit einem Alkohol-Tupfer sorgfältig Rangos Handgelenke.

Rango stöhne leise.

„Haben Sie ihn fest?", erkundigte sich Dr. Tibbar nochmal.

Jake nickte.

Mit einem Skalpell schnitt der Arzt Rangos Handgelenk an. Ein leichter Ruck ging durch Rangos Körper. Der Arzt drückte auf die Haut, um die eitrige Flüssigkeit herauszupressen. Jetzt begann Rango zu jammern. Jake, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete, sah, wie Rango etwas die Augen geöffnet hatte. Der Arzt drückte weiter auf die vereiterte Wunde. Rango wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch der Arzt war darauf gefasst und packte seinen Arm.

Rango wollte schreien. Doch Jake schlang erneut einen Teil seines Körpers um ihn herum und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Als der Arzt sicher war, dass er den ganzen Eiter draußen hatte, desinfizierte er die Wunde nochmal. Rango wehrte sich, aber Jake hielt ihm mit eisernem Griff fest. Dann machte der Arzt mit der anderen Hand weiter. Als Dr. Tibbar wieder mit dem Skalpell die Haut aufschnitt, stieß Rango dumpfe Schreie aus.

„Ist ja gut, Junge", sagte der Arzt und bemühte sich so sanft wie nur möglich zu sein. „Es ist gleich vorbei."

Rango wand sich in Jakes Griff. Trotz des Schmerzmittels, schien er jeden Schnitt auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Er atmete heftig und schrie immer wieder, was unter Jakes Körper stark abgedämpft wurde. Aber Jake ließ nicht locker. Auch wenn es wehtat, es musste sein.

Er beugte sich zu Rangos Kopf runter und sah ihn an. „Bleib ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig."

Rangos Augen wanderten zu ihm hin und sahen ihn flehend an.

Endlich war der Arzt fertig. Jake hielt Rango noch eine Weile in seinen Körperschlingen. Er ließ ihn erst wieder los, als sich Rangos Puls wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Rango atmete heftig, als Jake ihn wieder aufs Bett auf dem Bettvorleger legte.

Rango wirkte erschöpft und völlig entkräftet. Der Arzt hatte solange die Zeit genutzt und wieder eine Salz-Zucker-Lösung angerührt. Vorsichtig richtete er Rangos Oberkörper auf und hielt ihm die Tasse vor. „Mund auf machen. Das wird Ihnen helfen."

Zögernd öffnete Rango etwas seinen Mund und nahm ein paar Schlucke.

Seine Hände zitterten heftig. Nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte, ließ er erschöpft seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und sank zusammen. Der Arzt wollte ihn nicht weiter zum trinken zwingen und bettete ihn sorgsam aufs Kissen. Besorgt betrachtete er das Chamäleon und kontrollierte nochmal den Pulsschlag. Dann nickte er.

„Besser wir lassen ihn. Er braucht dringend Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten stellte der Arzt den Becher auf einen kleinen Tisch ab und wandte sich wieder an Jake.

„Ich denke, dass er heute nicht mehr aufwachen wird, aber falls doch, dann muss er trinken. Geben Sie ihm in regelmäßigen Abständen die Elektrolyt-Lösung zu trinken."

Jake sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich meine, die Salz-Zucker-Lösung. Glauben Sie, Sie kommen damit zurecht?"

Jake warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Schon gut", sagte Dr. Tibbar und hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich glaube, es gibt kaum etwas, das Sie nicht können."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for Rango, but his injuries aren't harmless. Next chapter need a while again. Patience, please. -_-**


	9. Sleepless nights

**Hello, sorry for the little break. It's a longer chapter with less sleep. But stay awake. ;)**

* * *

 **9\. Sleepless nights**

Am Tag schlief Rango zum Glück durch, was Jake die Möglichkeit gab sich von den Strapazen der vergangen Nacht zu erholen. Ab und zu, stand Jake auf und gab Rango die Lösung zu trinken, was ohne Hände zwar sehr schwierig, aber machbar war. Rango war zum Glück immer etwas wach und öffnete freiwillig den Mund, wenn Jake ihm den Becher an die Lippen setzte. Danach schlief er sofort wieder ein.

Jake wiederholte den Vorgang mit ihm fast viermal am Tag, ohne dass es irgendwelche Probleme gab. Aber als er Rango am Abend wieder etwas zu trinken geben wollte, hielt die Klapperschlange inne. Irgendetwas war mit Rango nicht in Ordnung. Prüfend betrachtete er die Echse. Irgendetwas hatte sich am Chamäleon verändert. Mittags hatte Rango noch einen normalen Eindruck gemacht. Jetzt aber lag er schlapp im Bett und wirkte völlig kraftlos. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und sein Brustkorb bewegte sich kaum. Unsicher richtete Jake Rangos Oberkörper auf, aber das Chamäleon wachte nicht auf. Rango besaß keine Körperspannung. Sein Kopf und seine Arme hingen schlaff herunter wie bei einer Puppe. Auch als Jake ihn leicht schüttelte, gab Rango kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Vorsichtig umschlang Jake das Chamäleon mit seinem Körper. Er fühlte sehr schwache Herzschläge.

* * *

Dr. Tibbar war nicht verärgert, als Jake ihn um 3.00 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett klingelte. Kaum hatte Jake ihm in knappen Worten berichtet, hatte der Arzt sofort seine Arzttasche geschnappt und das Haus verlassen. Als er Rango untersuchte, bildete sich eine Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn.

„Das ist das Problem bei Reptilien", murmelte er leise. „Sie können kein Fieber bekommen wegen ihrer umgebungsabhängigen Körper-Temperatur."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Jake unsicher.

„Tja, Keime haben sich in den Wunden eingelagert. Da sein Körper kein Fieber erzeugen kann, haben die Krankheitserreger nun leichtes Spiel."

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?"

Nachdenklich kratzte sich der Arzt am Kinn. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich jetzt noch sehe ist, neben immunstärkenden und entzündungshemmenden Medikamenten, eine Fieber-Therapie. Das Fieber muss künstlich erzeugt werden, in Form von heißem Wasser. Das könnte ihm helfen, damit sein Körper noch eine Chance hat. Aber..."

Dr. Tibbar hielt inne und warf wieder einen besorgten Blick auf Rango. „Ich kann nichts versprechen. Er ist sehr geschwächt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er noch nicht aufgegeben hat zu kämpfen."

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, und Jake hatte eine alte, große Schüssel aus dem Schrank geholt, die für das Chamäleon gerade die richtige Größe hatte. Im Kamin machte er heißes Wasser und goss es anschließend mit großer Anstrengung in die „Wanne".

Der Arzt hatte Rango in der Zwischenzeit eine Spritze Antibiotika und ein immunaufbauendes Serum verabreicht. Als Jake mit dem Wasser fertig war, holte der Arzt ein Thermometer heraus und kontrollierte die Wassertemperatur. Dann nickte er. „Genau richtig."

Vorsichtig, hob er Rango hoch und legte das geschwächte Chamäleon ins Wasser. Das Wasser reichte der Echse gerade bis zum Hals.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass seine Wunden jetzt nicht wieder aufgehen", meinte der Arzt nachdenklich. „Wir müssen ihn ab und zu raussetzen. Seine Wunden dürfen jetzt nicht zu sehr aufweichen. Am besten platzieren wir ihn neben das Feuer. Dann könnten wir in der Zwischenzeit das Wasser wechseln."

Jake nickte bedächtig. Besorgt sah er Rango an. Seine Atmung war sehr schwach.

Dr. Tibbar hatte wieder sein Stethoskop hervorgeholt und hielt das Ende auf Rangos Brustkorb. Jake beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Nach einigen Sekunden wanderten die Augen des Arztes zu Jake. Der Arzt wagte es nicht auszusprechen, aber er sagte es trotzdem. „Es steht sehr schlecht um ihn."

Jake nickte. So schwer es für ihn auch war. Er musste sich darauf einstellen, dass Rango die Nacht nicht überleben würde.

* * *

Die ganze Nacht stand Rango unter strengster Beobachtung. Dr. Tibbar hielt es für das Beste solange dabei zu sein, sodass er sich mit Jake mit der Überwachung immer abwechseln konnte. Der Arzt kontrollierte regelmäßig die Wassertemperatur und goss gegebenenfalls heißes Wasser nach. Ab und zu, mussten sie Rango wieder aus dem Wasser holen, um das Wasser zu wechseln.

Als die Sonne langsam aufging und Dr. Tibbar mit der Wache dran war, musste er die Behandlung ändern.

„So geht das nicht", sagte der Arzt, als er Rangos Wunden inspizierte. „Die Wunden weichen zu schnell auf. So können sie nie heilen."

Jake rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er war völlig übermüdet und das ganze Versorgen dieser Echse trieb seine Geduld an die Grenze.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er und gähnte laut.

Dr. Tibbar dachte scharf nach. Die Fieber-Therapie durfte er nicht unterbrechen. Zumindest nicht solange das Chamäleon in diesem anfälligen Zustand war.

„Alternativ könnten wir noch versuchen ihn so nah wie möglich ans Kaminfeuer zu legen und mit warmen Tüchern seine Temperatur hoch zu kriegen. Dann dürfen sie aber auch nicht austrocknen."

Nervös strich sich der Arzt über den Kopf. Man sah ihm an, dass er ziemlich unter Stress stand. Jake gähnte erneut. Jetzt konnte auch Dr. Tibbar ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

Dann klatschte er in die Hände.

„Okay, packen wir es an."

Mühsam, hob der Arzt das Chamäleon wieder aus der Wanne und zog ihn nah genug vor das Kaminfeuer. Gerade so, dass das Chamäleon sich nicht verbrennen konnte. Anschließend tunkte er mehrere Tücher ins warme Wasser und legte sie dem Chamäleon an den Körperstellen über, wo die wenigsten Wunden lagen.

Jake stand die ganze Zeit daneben und beobachte den Arzt bei seiner Arbeit.

„Okay", sagte Dr. Tibbar und stand auf. Dann holte er seine Taschenuhr heraus und warf einen Blick auf die Zeit. „Ich schlage vor wir wechseln uns wieder jede Stunde ab. Ich werde ihm dann bei meiner Wache was zu trinken geben, dann haben Sie nicht so viel zu tun."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Er hatte zwar keine Hände, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es viel Arbeit für ihn wäre jemandem ein Glas zu geben. Trotzdem war er dankbar, dass ihm dies erspart blieb.

* * *

Seufzend, warf Dr. Tibbar einen Blick nach draußen durchs Fenster. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen. Seine Augen wanderten wieder auf das Chamäleon, das bis jetzt noch kein aktives Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hatte. Seit Stunden wechselten sich Dr. Tibbar und Jake mit der Wache ab. Der Arzt hatte Rango jedes Mal etwas zu trinken gegeben, was nicht so einfach war, denn das Chamäleon war viel zu geschwächt um aktiv zu schlucken.

Dr. Tibbar stöhnte und streckte seine Arme in die Luft. Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche um einen Blick auf seine Uhr zu werfen. In ein paar Minuten war Jake mit der Wache wieder dran. Seufzend steckte er seine Uhr wieder ein und holte anschließend sein Stethoskop heraus. Sachte schob er die feuchten Tücher auf Rangos Brustkorb beiseite und horchte den Herzschlag ab. Der Puls war regelmäßig. Trotzdem war der Arzt nicht zufrieden. Der Zustand des Chamäleons hatte sich immer noch nicht verändert, aber zum Glück auch nicht verschlechtert.

Kopfschüttelnd legte der Arzt das Instrument um seinen Hals. Allmählich kamen ihm Zweifel auf, ob das Chamäleon jemals wieder gesund werden würde.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging zu einer Ecke, wo Jake sich zusammengerollt hatte, um etwas zu schlafen.

„Mister Jake?", fragte Dr. Tibbar leise.

Murrend öffnete die Klapperschlange die Augen.

„Sie sind an der Reihe."

Jake zischte genervt. Dann erhob er sich und gähnte. Dr. Tibbar schauderte beim Anblick der Giftzähne. Dann kroch Jake mit grimmigem Blick ans Kaminfeuer, wo Rango immer noch bewusstlos lag.

Dr. Tibbar war aufs Bett geklettert, um sich für eine Stunde hinzulegen.

Schweigend starrte Jake eine Weile ins Feuer. Warum tat er das alles? Warum?

Warum verschwendete er seine Zeit mit so einem schwächlichen, nutzlosen Tier?

Ein Knacken im Feuerholz ließ ihn kurz zusammenzucken. In diesem Moment begann Rango sehr leise zu stöhnen. Dann war er wieder ruhig.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Jake das verletzte, kranke Chamäleon. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder in die Nacht zurück, wo er das Chamäleon eingesperrt im Heizungskessel der Lokomotive gehört hatte. So viel Verzweiflung und Qualen hatte er selten in diesem Augenblick gespürt. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er mit seinem Tastsinn Rangos Herzschlag gespürt hatte und seine verzweifelten Versuche sich zu befreien. So viel Verzweiflung um das Ringen ums Überleben. Es war eine ausweglose Situation gewesen. Trotzdem hatte das Chamäleon gekämpft. Aber hatte es den Kampf jetzt aufgegeben?

Jake erschrak, als er eine Gestalt neben sich sah.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Dr. Tibbar. „Mir ist eingefallen, ich hab hier noch ein paar Vitamine…" Er gähnte laut. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab schon lange keinen Nachtdienst mehr gehabt. Ich krieg so selten Besuch."

Jake nickte bedächtig und beobachte wie Dr. Tibbar sich neben Rango kniete und ihn vorsichtig aufrichtete, um ihn wieder was zu Trinken zu geben. Rango war immer noch völlig schlapp. Er wirkte wie in einem tiefen Schlaf. Trotzdem schien er irgendwie auf eine Art und Weise zu spüren, was um ihn herum passierte. Als wäre sein wacher Geist eingesperrt in einem schlafenden Körper, der aber nicht raus konnte.

Der Arzt hatte Mühe Rangos Kopf aufrecht zu halten.

„Machen Sie bitte den Mund auf."

Zuerst sah es so aus, als ob das Chamäleon nicht reagieren würde. Doch dann formte es die Lippen und suchte das Wasser. Er nippte am Glas. Er hatte kaum die Kraft, richtig zu trinken. Dr. Tibbar half ihm so gut es ging.

Jake verengte die Augen. Nein, das Chamäleon hatte nicht mit dem Kämpfen aufgehört. Es wollte überleben, aber es war total geschwächt. Jake wunderte es, dass ein solches schwaches Tier noch die Kraft zum Leben fand. Einen kurzen Moment empfand er Bewunderung für dieses Chamäleon. Es gab nicht auf. Zumindest noch nicht.

Nach einigen kläglichen Trinkversuchen erschlafften wieder Rangos Kräfte und er versank wieder in eine komplette Bewusstlosigkeit.

Sachte legte der Arzt ihn wieder auf die Decke.

„Zumindest hat er es versucht", murmelte er leise. „Ich versuche es später nochmal. Aber er hat es versucht."

Mit müden Schritten marschierte der Arzt wieder Richtung Bett. Jake sah ihm schweigend nach. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Rango.

 _Er versucht es. Noch ist er nicht ganz tot._

Jake warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, um sicher zu sein, dass der Arzt ihn nicht beobachtete. Dann rückte er nahe genug an Rango heran. Die warmen feuchten Tücher auf dessen Haut wärmten auch seine Haut. Jake genoss die Wärme. Er schloss die Augen und hörte wieder die Herzschläge des Chamäleons. Der Herzschlag war zwar kaum zu spüren, aber das Herz arbeitete noch. Eine Weile verharrte er in dieser Position. Bis jetzt hatte er immer mit blutiger Rachsucht darauf gewartet, dass der Herzschlag seiner Opfer stoppte. Jetzt verspürte er Angst, dass das Herz dieser Echse stehen bleiben könnte. Er öffnete wieder die Augen. Auf keinen Fall durfte das Herz stehen bleiben.

Langsam beugte er sich zum Chamäleon runter. Sein Gesicht berührte fast seins. Dann tat er etwas, was er noch nie gesagt hatte. „Stirb nicht."

Seine Bemühungen dürfen nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

* * *

Müde rieb sich Dr. Tibbar seine schweren Augen. Er gähnte und goss sich einen Kaffee ein. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. Es war nach Mitternacht.

Stöhnend drehte er sich um und warf wieder einen Blick auf Rango. Noch immer hatte es sich nicht gerührt. Lebte er überhaupt noch?

Dr. Tibbar sah auf, als er draußen ein leises Rascheln vernahm. Jake war draußen auf die Terrasse gegangen, um nach frischer Luft zu schnappen. Er musste irgendwie den Kopf frei kriegen. Unruhig kroch die Klapperschlange auf der Terrasse auf und ab.

Dr. Tibbar warf nochmal einen prüfenden Blick auf Rango, dann ging er ebenfalls auf die Terrasse. Neben Jake blieb er stehen.

„Kaffee?", fragte er.

Zuerst wollte Jake nicht antworten. Dann seufzte er. „Ach was soll's."

Jake war zwar kein großer Kaffee-Trinker, aber im Moment war ihm jedes Mittel recht um wach zu bleiben. Dr. Tibbar reichte ihm eine Tasse und Jake kippte den ganzen Inhalt in den Mund.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide und starrten in die weite, dunkle Wüstenlandschaft.

„Mister Jake?", fragte Dr. Tibbar nach einer Weile. „Es geht mich zwar nichts an. Aber könnte Sie mir bitte sagen, was mit ihm passiert ist?"

Jake war es im Moment völlig egal was er sagte. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Rango. Aber helfen konnte er ihm nicht, außer zu warten. Er musste die Zeit irgendwie rumkriegen.

„Er hatte Feinde", begann Jake. „Sehr schlimme Feinde sogar. Die haben ihn gefangen und gefoltert. Ich hab ihn dann später von dort weggeholt."

Dr. Tibbar hob die Augenbrauen, wollte aber nicht nachfragen, warum Jake es getan hatte. Die Schlange war für ihn ohnehin in letzter Zeit ein Rätsel. Er tat Dinge, die für den Revolverhelden mehr als ungewöhnlich waren. Dr. Tibbar vermutete, dass er Rango von früher kennen musste. Anders konnte er sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Trotz allem konnte der Arzt einen Tadel nicht unterdrücken. „Hätten Sie ihn früher von dort weggeholt, dann würde er jetzt bessere Überlebenschancen haben."

„Was geht Sie das eigentlich an?", zischte Jake genervt.

„Verzeihen Sie meine Direktheit", entschuldigte sich der Arzt schnell. „Aber als Arzt bin ich es nun mal gewohnt, sofort einer Kreatur zu helfen. Es ist nun mal mein Beruf so zu denken. Ihr „Beruf" ist dagegen etwas… gegensätzlicher."

Jake schnaubte genervt und starrte nach draußen in die dunkel Ferne.

Beide schwiegen. Die Nacht war ruhig und klar. Die Sterne leuchteten hell am Horizont und die Grillen stimmten ihr einsames Konzert an. Aus der Ferne heulten Kojoten in die Dunkelheit. Diese unheimliche Ruhe machte beiden wieder bewusst, warum sie die Einsamkeit liebten.

Nachdenklich schwenkte Dr. Tibbar seinen restlichen Kaffee in der Tasse hin und her.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ beide aufhorchen. Der Arzt spitzte die Ohren.

Das kam nicht von draußen, das kam von…

Beide drehten sich erschrocken um. Jetzt wurde das Stöhnen lauter.

Dr. Tibbar rannte zur Tür und stieß sie auf.

Rango lag immer noch vor dem Kaminfeuer. Er hatte die Arme gehoben und schien nach irgendetwas zu tasten. Dabei murmelte er Wörter, die keiner verstehen konnte.

„Er scheint zu halluzinieren", meinte Dr. Tibbar und rannte zu ihm.

Jake dicht hinter ihm.

Für einen Moment wussten beide nicht wie sie Rango beruhigen könnten. Rango wirkte wie in einem orientierungslosen Schlaf.

Schließlich kniete sich der Arzt neben das verwirrte Chamäleon und legte beruhigend die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ist gut. Ist gut. Sie sind in guten Händen."

Jake wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Rango stöhnte laut auf und schlug wild mit den Armen. Ob er wieder Alpträume hatte?

Beherzt griff der Arzt seine Arme und drückte sie runter.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig. Niemand tut Ihnen etwas."

Eine Weile wehrte sich das Chamäleon noch. Plötzlich erstarrte das Chamäleon in seinen Bewegungen und sofort war es wieder kraftlos.

Jake keuchte erschrocken. Er hatte schon oft erlebt wie Sterbende kurz vor ihrem Tod durchgedreht waren. Das Chamäleon war jetzt total bewegungslos. War er…?

Hastig holte der Arzt sein Stethoskop heraus und hielt es auf Rangos Brustkorb. Jake wagte nicht zu atmen. Als ob er befürchtete sein Atmen würde jedes Geräusch übertönen.

Jakes Augen hingen an den Lippen des Arztes. Was würde er ihm sagen?

Der Arzt hob die Augen und sah zu ihm hoch.

 _Bitte nicht!_

* * *

 **Be continued...**


	10. Worried

**Hello, sorry for the break. Again a writer's block. :/**

 **This chapter is not so long. I wrote a little scene in Dirt. Thanks _Diama and sister_ for the little hint. ;)**

* * *

 **10\. Worried**

„Er lebt noch", sagte Dr. Tibbar leise.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben warf Jake ein Dankgebet an den Himmel. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber dieser Satz löste in ihm eine Welle der Erleichterung aus.

Kopfschüttelnd stand der Arzt auf. „Ich gebe ihm jetzt eine Vitamin-Spritze. Er muss wieder zu Kräften kommen, sonst verlieren wir ihn für immer."

Murmelnd tastete er nach seinem Arztkoffer, zog eine Spritze auf und injizierte sie Rango in den Arm. Nachdem der Arzt nochmal die Tücher gewechselt hatte, entfernte er sich wieder. Er war so übermüdet, dass er nicht mal nachfragte, wer mit der Wache dran war.

Doch Jake hatte nichts dagegen, dass er mit Rango für einen Moment alleine war.

Kaum war der Arzt weg, wickelte Jake einen Teil seines Körpers neben das Chamäleon.

Er war so erschrocken gewesen, als er dachte, das Chamäleon wäre tot. Wieso?

Als der Bürgermeister ihn damals in den Bank-Tresor eingesperrt hatte, hatte es ihm überhaupt nicht gekümmert. Im Gegenteil. Er fand es sogar nur gerecht, dass dieser Sheriff mit seinem Leben bezahlte. Doch dann… dann änderte sich alles, als der Bürgermeister ihn mit dem Revolver bedrohte. Noch nie hatte jemand ihn so hinterlistig eine Falle gestellt. Außer Rango, der seine Schießwut ausgenutzt hatte, um ihn zu besiegen. Trotzdem konnte Jake es kaum glauben, dass Rango ihn wirklich erschießen wollte. Aber der Bürgermeister war skrupellos und hätte sogar seine eigene Mutter erschossen.

Rango war dagegen ganz anders. Er hatte nur aus Notwehr gehandelt, um die Stadt zu retten. Der Bürgermeister hingegen aus purer Machtgier.

Jake spürte eine Wut im Bauch. Er war froh, dass er den Bürgermeister dafür töten konnte. Dank Rango. Ohne ihn wäre er nie mit heiler Haut davon gekommen. Hätte er die Kugel nicht vorher aus dem Revolver entfernt, dann wäre er jetzt tot.

Jake schloss die Augen. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber dass er noch lebte, verdankte er nur ihm. Zumindest in dieser Situation. War er ihm dafür nicht etwas schuldig?

Nachdenklich blickte Jake wieder auf das Chamäleon.

Im Grunde war das Chamäleon an seiner jetzigen Lage selber Schuld. Seine Lüge mit den Jenkins-Brüdern war einfach abscheulich gewesen.

Jake zischte. Er hasste Lügner. Im Grunde hatte das Chamäleon keine Hilfe verdient. Und trotzdem lag er jetzt hier. Neben ihm.

Jake seufzte. Müde legte er seinen Kopf auf den Boden. Er war viel zu müde, um weiter nachzudenken und schlief kurz darauf ein.

* * *

Nach ein paar Stunden besserte sich Rangos Zustand, was den Arzt sehr überraschte.

„Diese Echse ist mir echt ein Rätsel", murmelte er leise, während er das Chamäleon untersuchte. „Sein Puls ist wieder kräftiger geworden. Solange sich sein Zustand nicht verschlechtert, denke ich, hat er noch eine Chance."

Seine Augen wanderten zu Jake. Der Arzt hob die Augenbrauen. So nachdenklich hatte er den Killer noch nie gesehen. Doch er hielt es für das Beste nichts dazu zu sagen. Diese beiden waren für ihn ohnehin ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

* * *

Bohne bremste ihren Wagen ab.

„Hoh, hoh. Halt!"

Schnell stieg sie ab und ging zum Saloon rüber, wo es noch sehr laut war. Es war schon sehr spät, trotzdem befanden sich die meisten noch dort. Vor allem, weil es keinen gab, der ihnen das verbieten konnte, was immer der Fall war, wenn Rango nicht in der Stadt war.

Ohne anzuhalten, marschierte Bohne durch die Schwingtüren.

Drinnen ging es hoch her. Der Klavierspieler spielte, die Saloondamen tanzten, die Leute an der Bar leerten ein Glas nach dem anderen und Ambrose spielte wie immer Poker.

Bohnes Blick fiel auf Elgin, Sergent Truley, Löffel und Furgus, die sich mit Buford an der Theke unterhielten.

Hastig lief sie zu ihnen rüber.

„Habt ihr ihn gesehen?", fragte sie laut. Ihre Frage konnte man wegen dem Lärm kaum hören.

„Oh, guten Abend, Bohne", grüßte Sergent Turley zurück. „Wen meinst du?"

„Rango. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?"

Sergent Turley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö!"

Er zog den Kopf ein, als jemand eine Flasche nach jemandem warf.

Buford verdrehte die Augen. „Sauerei", murmelte er. „Ich frag mich, wo dieser Mister steckt, der hier für Ordnung sorgt."

„Sei doch froh", sagte Elgin. „Dein Saloon ist länger voller als sonst."

Bohne seufzte. „Wie kann er nur so lange wegbleiben? Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Elgin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, er hat bestimmt wieder etwas gefunden."

Bohne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab so ein eigenartiges Gefühl."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Löffel.

„Weibliche Intuition", antwortete Bohne bissig.

„Aber Bohne", sagte Sergent Turley. „Weißt du noch wie wir damals die Bankräuber gesucht hatten? Wie lange haben wir dafür gebraucht bis wir wieder zurück waren?"

Bohne überlegte kurz. „Zwei Tage oder fast drei Tage."

„Und wie lange war er weg gewesen, als er mal wegen Bill zum _Dry Creek_ musste?", fragte Elgin.

Bohne zischte genervt. „Fünf Tage."

„Und wie lange war er weg, als er ohne etwas zu sagen, eine merkwürdige Sache in der Wüste untersuchen musste?"

Bohne rollte die Augen. „Fast eine Woche."

„Na bitte", sagte Elgin und trank sein Glas aus.

Doch Bohne gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. „Jetzt ist er aber schon _zehn_ Tage weg. So lange kann doch niemand weg bleiben. Noch dazu ohne etwas vorher zu sagen. Da muss doch irgendetwas passiert sein!"

„Ach komm schon, Bohne. Denn bringt nicht so leicht etwas um. Ich bin sicher, der wird wieder auftauchen. Er ist doch ein Held, oder etwa nicht?"

„Und Helden kann nicht so leicht etwas umbringen", mischte sich Elbows ein.

„Aber er hatte mir letztes Mal einen Brief geschrieben", beharrte Bohne. „Jetzt nicht."

„Vielleicht hat er gerade keine Poststelle gefunden", sagte Buford. „Bohne, wir sind hier nicht in der Gegend, wo es an jeder Stelle ein Telefon gibt."

Bohne knurrte. „Ach, mit euch kann man ja nicht reden! Warum sind Männer so dickköpfig?"

Wütend drehte Bohne sich um und ging zur Tür. Es war sinnlos diese Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Kaum war Bohne durch die Tür, sahen sich alle fragend an.

Elgin schüttelte den Kopf. „Frauen. Dass die sich immer solche Sorgen machen müssen."

„Zu meiner Goldgräber-Zeit war ich sogar mehrere Monate weg gewesen", sagte Löffel.

Elgin seufzte. „Wie meine Frau. Die hat mich immer danach gefragt wo ich hingehe. Klang immer wie meine Mutter."

„Und was ist wenn ihm doch etwas passiert ist?", fragte Ambrose, der die Unterhaltung mitgehört hatte.

„Wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre, dann hätten wir bestimmt davon gehört."

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Waffles. „Leichen verschwinden sehr schnell in der Wüste."

Die Musik verstummte.

Waffles lächelte verlegen. „Das war ein Scherz."

* * *

Noch immer wütend ging Bohne zum Sheriff-Büro. Wenn man ihr nicht helfen wollte, dann wollte sie eben die Sache selber in die Hand nehmen. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung aber war das Sheriff-Büro geschlossen.

„Verdammt! Was mach ich jetzt?", murmelte sie. Rango hatte extra ein Sicherheitsschloss anbringen lassen. Zur Sicherheit, wie er es nannte.

Enttäuscht warf sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und starrte ins Nichts.

Etwas war mit Rango passiert. Das spürte sie ganz deutlich.

Kurz entschlossen rannte sie die Straße runter und lief zu einem Haus. Dort hämmerte sie solange gegen die Tür, bis diese nachgab.

„Guten Abend, Miss Bohne", sagte Wounded Bird müde. „Sheriff schon zurück?"

„Leider nein", antwortete Bohne. „Deshalb brauche ich dich."

Wounded Bird hob die Augenbrauen. „Besser warten auf Sonne."

Bohne ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Sie packten den Indianer am Flügel und zerrte ihn mit nach draußen. „Nein! Wir gehen jetzt! Sofort!"

* * *

 **Okay, that was a little look in town. Next chapter comes soon.**


	11. Dead feelings

**Hello, sorry for the little break again. :/ I need more time for one chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **11\. Dead feelings  
**

Es vergingen fast zwei Tage. Dr. Tibbar untersuchte Rango regelmäßig und verabreichte ihm Medikamente. Ausnahmsweise zeigte sich der Arzt zufrieden. Obwohl das Chamäleon immer noch bewusstlos war, so besserte sich sein Zustand immer mehr.

Am Morgen des zweiten Tages war der Arzt der Meinung, dass die Fieber-Therapie beendet werden konnte. Kaum hatte er die Tücher entfernt und Rango wieder ins normale Bett auf den Teppich gelegt, holte er seine Arzttasche und ging zur Tür.

„Das war aber ganz schön knapp an Messers Schneide gewesen", sagte er, während Jake ihn nach draußen begleitete. „Er hatte ziemliches Glück gehabt. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und er hätte das Zeitliche gesegnet. Wäre bedauerlich, dass so eine junge Kreatur uns so früh verlassen hätte. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Sie darüber denken. Bei Ihrem Beruf."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen, hatte aber keine Lust darüber zu streiten. Dafür war er viel zu müde.

Dr. Tibbar ging auf die Terrasse und verabschiedete sich. „Noch einen schönen Abend… Oh, es ist ja schon Morgen. Ähhnn!"

Gähnend ging Dr. Tibbar mit schlurfenden Schritten durch die Wüste zu seinem Haus. Er musste dringend Schlaf nachholen. Jake konnte es ihm nachfühlen und gähnte herzhaft.

* * *

Es war heller Mittag. Trotzdem fühlte Jake sich sehr müde. So müde, dass er kaum die Augen aufhalten konnte. Um nicht einzuschlafen hatte er Rango in seinen Schlingen eingebettet. So konnte er jederzeit spüren, ob sich sein Herzschlag veränderte.

Draußen wehte der Wind ums Haus. Es war eine bedrückende Stille der Wüste. Heiß, trocken, rau, aber friedlich. Jake döste vor sich hin.

Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Bewegung. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Rango bewegte leicht den Kopf hin und her.

Jake richtete sich auf und beugte sich zu ihm rüber. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Rangos Atmung kräftiger wurde. Als versuche er nach einem langen Schlaf wieder Leben in seinen Körper einzuhauchen.

Dann öffnete Rango leicht die Augen. Das Chamäleon blinzelte. Das Licht in der Hütte war zwar schwach, trotzdem schien ihm jeder leichte Sonnenstrahl in den Augen zu schmerzen. Stöhnend bewegte er die Arme und tastete seine Umgebung ab. Nach einigen kräftigen Augenschlägen schaffte er es endlich die Augen offen zu halten. Sein erster Blick fiel auf Jakes Körper. Dann in Jakes Gesicht.

Jake spürte, wie sich Rangos Pulsschlag beschleunigte. Ängstlich zog Rango seine Arme an.

Jake lächelte leicht. „Na endlich wachst du auf."

Unsicher sah Rango ihn an. Hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen, dass er Jake vor sich sah, oder war er nur viel zu schwach zum Sprechen?

Jake neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Noch immer war Rangos Körperhaltung angespannt. Das Chamäleon wusste einfach nicht was los war.

Nach einigen Sekunden wagte Rango sich wieder zu bewegen und seine Augen sahen sich in alle Richtungen aufmerksam um.

„W-wo bin ich?", fragte er leise.

Jake schmunzelte dunkel. „Jedenfalls nicht im Himmel; kleiner Sheriff."

Rango schluckte. „Was ist passiert? Ich weiß gar nichts mehr."

Zitternd, setzte er sich auf und sah sich panisch um. „Wo sind sie!? Sie kommen um mich zu holen!"

„Wer?", fragte Jake, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, wen das Chamäleon meinte.

„Die Jenkins-Cousins! Sie kommen mich holen!"

Verwundert sah Jake, wie Rango aufsprang und zur Tür rannte. Sofort sprang Jake nach vorne und konnte noch verhindern, dass Rango die Tür öffnen und nach draußen rennen konnte. Rango schrie erschrocken, als Jake seinen Körper um ihn wickelte.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an!", schrie Jake ihn an. „Erstens bildest du dir das nur ein, und zweitens, sind sie tot."

Rango hielt kurz inne. Unsicher sah er Jake an.

„Ja, sie sind tot", sagte Jake monoton. Es war für ihn kein Drama jemanden zu töten. „Und wenn du dich nicht sofort zusammenreißt, dann kann selbst ich meine Geduld verlieren. Ist das klar!?"

Rango nickte eingeschüchtert. Etwas zufrieden mit sich selbst, trug Jake Rango wieder auf das Bett vor dem Kamin. Dort ließ er Rango los. Mit zittrigen Knien tastete das Chamäleon sich unter die Bettdecke.

„Und sie sind wirklich tot?", fragte Rango unsicher.

Jake rollte die Augen. „Ja, toter geht es nicht. Okay? Jetzt schlaf. Wegen dir konnte ich überhaupt nicht schlafen."

Rango sah ihn überrascht an. „Wieso?"

Jake knurrte genervt. „Weil du so ein Idiot bist, und dich nicht dafür entscheiden konntest, ob du tot oder lebendig bleiben willst. Wegen dir hab ich diese Drecksarbeit gemacht und meinen schönen Schlaf geopfert! Und jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und halt für den Rest des Tages den Mund!"

Rango nickte leicht. Stöhnend und noch immer etwas geschockt legte er sich hin. Jetzt spürte er die Kopfschmerzen. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Das schnelle Aufstehen war zu viel gewesen für seinen Kreislauf. Er atmete heftig.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Das hast du jetzt davon. Meine Schuld war das nicht."

Er unterbrach seinen Tadel, als Rango sich jammernd den Kopf hielt.

„Mir dreht sich alles…"

Jake seufzte und hob mit seiner Kanone ein mit Wasser gefülltes Glas auf.

„Dann trink das hier. Das bringt dich wieder auf Tour."

Mit schwankenden Armen griff Rango nach dem Glas und trank es hastig aus.

Anschließend legte er das Glas auf den Boden und sank erschöpft wieder aufs Kissen.

„Jetzt schlaf", sagte Jake, während er das Glas wegräumte.

Rango war so erschöpft, dass er freiwillig die Augen schloss und einschlief.

Jake verengte die Augen. Was tat er da eigentlich?

 _Jetzt schlaf?_ Wer war er eigentlich? Seine Mutter, oder was?

Jake schnaubte verächtlich. Wo war seine Würde geblieben? Wieso soll er mit so einem Versager nachsichtig sein? Nur weil er beinahe gestorben war?

Er erinnerte sich wie er neben Rango am Feuer saß und Bange über ihn gewacht hatte. Was sollte das? Sowas war ihm noch nie passiert. Konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein, wie es Rango ging. Aber wenn es ihm egal war, wieso hatte er dann verhindert, dass die Jenkins-Cousins ihn zu Tode folterten? Er hätte einfach weggehen können und Rango seinem Schicksal überlassen können. Wieso? Während Jake darüber nachdachte, stieg in ihm wieder dieses komische Gefühl hoch. Er wusste was es war, nur hatte er es noch nie aktiv gespürt. Nur weil andere es beschrieben, wusste er was es war. Das Gefühl, dass viele als „Mitleid" bezeichneten.

Jake hob den Kopf.

 _Der Tod hat mit niemanden Mitleid._

Und das war er. Von seiner metallischen Schwanzspitze bis zu seinen Giftzähnen. Er war der Tod der Wüste. Niemand würde etwas daran ändern. Schon gar kein kleines Chamäleon.

„Nicht so mit mir, _Bruder_ ", murmelte Jake düster. „Bis hierhin hast du kein Mitleid mehr notwendig."

* * *

Es war fast Nachmittag. Jake hatte sich draußen in die Sonne gelegt. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas in der Sonne aufwärmen. Für Rango bestand akut keine Lebensgefahr, sodass er ihn für einen Moment alleine lassen konnte. Nachdem er sich eine Weile in der Sonne aufgewärmt hatte, kroch er zurück zur Hütte. Als er wieder in die Hütte kam, erwartete ihn dort auf dem Bettvorleger ein unsicheres, waches Chamäleon. Rango lag noch im Bett und tastete seine vernähte Narbe ab.

Als er Jake in die Hütte reinkommen sah, richtete er sich auf.

Jake konnte sich eine bissige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Nichts sehr fein so etwas im Gesicht zu haben, oder?", fragte Jake arrogant. „Oder willst du mir damit wieder deinen Killerblick zeigen?"

Rango senkte seinen Blick. Er mochte es nicht gerne wenn Jake auf seinen Killerblick ansprach, von dem jetzt absolut nichts mehr zu sehen war. Dabei hasste Rango sich selber, wenn er so hilflos war. Jake zischte gehässig. Man merkte, dass Jake es immer noch ärgerte, dass Rango ihn damals vor der ganzen Stadt besiegt hatte.

„Wieso?", fragte Rango mit verkrampfter Körperhaltung. „Ich kann mich jederzeit wehren, wenn du mich angreifst. So eine Verletzung macht mir nichts aus."

„Lüg nicht!", sagte Jake drohend. Zischend kam er näher. „War dir das keine Lehre? Selbst nach so etwas, musst du weiter lügen. Dreister geht es gar nicht."

Rango wich seinem Blick aus.

„Oder, wie fühlt man sich als Opfer?", fragte Jake weiter und kroch im Kreis um ihn langsam herum. „War wohl nichts mit dem Satz, du hättest die Jenkins-Brüder umgebracht, was? Ein Lügner wie du hat es wohl nicht anders verdient. Oder?"

Jakes gehässige bissige Argumente steigerte sich immer mehr. Er war so gierig darauf, Rango für seine Demütigung einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Soll er doch dafür etwas gequält werden. Wie sehr er sich an dem psychischen Kampf erfreute. Denn Rango saß willenlos auf der Bettdecke und starrte mit leeren Augen auf seine Hände.

„Deshalb bin ich noch lange kein Feigling mehr", zischte Rango mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Jake konterte sofort zurück. „Da hast du dich in den Nächten, wo du eingesperrt warst, aber ganz anders angehört. Du hast geheult wie ein Mädchen."

Rango hob den Kopf. „Du warst dort gewesen?"

Jake knurrte. „Ja, ich war da gewesen. Wollte nachsehen was die Cousins mit dir angestellt hatten."

„Und du hast mich einfach drinnen gelassen?"

„Was hast du erwartet?", fragte Jake mit hoch erhobenem Kopf. „Dass ich als Retter in der Not dir da raus helfen würde? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann hätte ich dich dort verrecken lassen."

„Und warum hast du mir dann trotzdem geholfen?"

Jakes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich hasse Leute, die ohne vernünftigen Grund jemanden kastrieren wollen."

Rango wich seinem Blick aus. Offensichtlich schämte er sich. Er zog seine Decke enger zu sich hoch. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Es war so demütigend…"

Jake schnaubte leise. „Nur weil dieser Idiot dich angefasst hat? Sei froh, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist."

„Trotzdem. Ich fühl mich so dreckig. Es war so fruchtbar."

Mit diesen Worten verkroch sich das Chamäleon unter die Bettdecke und wimmerte leise.

Jake konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Hätte der Anführer wirklich... Rango wäre im schlimmsten Fall elendig daran verblutet.

„Jetzt hör auf zu jammern!", knurrte Jake. Er hasste es wenn Männer weinten. Es war so kindisch. „Jetzt bist du schon am Leben und bist dafür noch nicht einmal dankbar."

Zittrig setzte sich Rango wieder im Bett auf.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich… ich bin so… ich wünschte ich könnte alles vergessen!"

Jake zischte. Ein bitteres Lächeln glitt über seinen Mund. „Vergessen kannst du es eh nicht. Mit der Narbe im Gesicht, wirst du ewig eine kleine Erinnerung davon haben."

„Hör auf damit!" Rango riss die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf und warf sich auf das Kopfkissen. Dort ließ er den Tränen freien Lauf.

Jake biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Zu spät hatte er gemerkt, dass er es übertrieben hatte. Er war zu weit gegangen. Aber er war es gewohnt, seinen Gegner so unter Druck zu setzen.

Er seufzte leise. Warum seine harten Worte? Das Chamäleon hatte schon genug gelitten, trotzdem fand er für sich immer noch keine Genugtuung für seine Demütigung in der Stadt. Zischend wandte er sich ab und zog sich in eine Ecke zurück. Er fühlte immer noch diese Wut im Bauch. Düster starrte er zu Rango rüber, der immer noch unter der Bettdecke weinte. Jake gähnte. Er musste schlafen. Seine Nerven waren total blank. Vielleicht war es das Beste fürs erste nichts mehr zu sagen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

* * *

Am Abend wagte Jake sich wieder aus der Ecke heraus. Rango war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen. Jake wollte ihn nicht wecken. Auf eine weitere Unterhaltung hatte er jetzt keine Lust. Schlafen war ohnehin jetzt das beste Heilmittel für das Chamäleon.

Die Glut im Kamin war fast erloschen. Leise zündete Jake wieder ein neues Feuer an und legte Holz nach. Dann rollte er lautlos seinen Körper neben das Chamäleon legte den Kopf auf seinen Schlingen. Schweigend beobachtete er das Chamäleon. Die Decke hüllte fast den ganzen Körper ein. Nur der Kopf lugte unter der Decke hervor. Die Tränen waren teilweise getrocknet. Ab und zu wimmerte er leise. Er war völlig erschöpft.

Jake seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen nicht so hart mit ihm zu sein. Wenigstens solange er noch nicht kräftig war. Er nahm sich vor morgen nicht so viel zu reden. Schweigen ist Gold, wie man sagte.

Er knurrte. Wieder dieses Gefühl.

 _Mitleid._

* * *

„Warum musst du ausgerechnet _jetzt_ eine Erkältung haben?!", schrie Bohne aufgebracht.

Betrübt schaute Wounded Bird zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, Miss Bohne", sagte der alte Indianer entschuldigend. „Ich hab ja versucht es dir zu sagen, aber du hast mir einfach nicht zugehört."

Mit diesen Worten holte er ein Taschentuch aus seinem Mantel und schnäuzte sich die Nase.

Bohne verdrehte die Augen.

Es war tiefste Nacht in der Wüste. Seit zwei Tagen waren sie schon unterwegs auf der Suche nach Rango. Ohne Erfolg. Was kein Wunder war. Normalerweise konnte Wounded Bird jede Spur wittern. Aber diesmal…

„Jetzt reiten wir schon zum x-ten Mal an diesen Kakteen vorbei", schimpfte Bohne weiter. „Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens an den Sternen orientieren?"

Der Indianer wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Doch schon. Nur… wenn ich krank bin, ist mein Kopf völlig dicht. Ich kann nur sagen wo wir sind, nicht aber wo wir hin müssen. Bohne, wir sind jetzt schon so lange unterwegs und haben kaum eine richtige Rast gemacht. Besser wir reiten zurück zur Stadt."

Bohne verzog den Mund. „Kommt nicht in Frage! Wir reiten solange weiter bis wir eine Spur haben."

Wounded Bird hielt sich den Kopf und zog seine verstopfte Nase hoch. „Vielleicht Rango schon wieder zurück in der Stadt."

„Da sagt mir mein Gefühl aber etwas anderes!", konterte Bohne.

Wounded Bird senkte seinen Blick. Es war sinnlos Bohne zur Rückreise zu überreden.

„Miss Bohne. Dann wenigstens eine Pause. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe."

Bohne seufzte. „Na gut. Aber wirklich nur eine _kurze_ Pause."

Sie lenkten ihre Roadrunner zu einer geschützten Stelle und machten ein Lagerfeuer an.

Wounded Bird musste sich mehrere Male wieder die Nase putzen.

Bohne saß neben ihm und starrte ins Feuer.

„12 Tage."

Der Indianer sah auf. „Was?... Hatschi!"

„Wenn Rango immer noch nicht in der Stadt ist, dann ist er jetzt schon seit 12 Tagen weg. Macht dich das nicht stutzig?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Bohne", antwortete der Indianer verschnupft. „Er vielleicht auch selber auf einer Spur, die er suchen muss."

Bohne schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, es ist etwas anderes."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte der Indianer.

„Ich kann es schlecht beschreiben", antwortete Bohne leise. „Rango war schon immer einzigartig. Seine Gegenwart, sein Erscheinungsbild, seine Eigenart… all das rief in mir ein Gefühl hervor, wie ich es noch nie bei einem Stadtbewohner gespürt hatte. Und ich kenne ihn langsam gut genug, dass er nie einfach so weggehen würde, ohne mir auf irgendeine Art und Weise Bescheid zu sagen. Auch als er zum _Dry Creek_ musste, hatte er mir nach zwei Tagen ein Telegramm geschickt." Sie lächelte leicht. „Sogar mit einem Kuss-Zeichen."

Wounded Bird seufzte. „12 Tage sind schon viel", murmelte er und schniefte kurz. „Trotzdem, unser Wasservorrat ist fast leer. Wenn wir nicht bald Wasser finden, dann wir müssen wieder in die Stadt."

Bohne nickte leicht. „Wenigstens noch einen Tag. Nur noch einen Tag. Wenn wir bis dahin kein Wasser finden, dann reiten wir zurück. Aber nur zum Wasser auffüllen. Danach reiten wir wieder weiter. Wir müssen ihn finden."

* * *

Nachdem sie eine Weile sich am Lagerfeuer aufgewärmt hatten, legten sie sich schlafen.

Die Glut im Holz glimmte noch schwach im Holz. Wounded Bird schnarchte laut wegen seiner verstopften Nase, weshalb Bohne keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Aber auch so konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zu Rango. Die Vorstellung ihn nie wieder umarmen zu können, nie wieder seine Nähe spüren zu können, löste in ihr eine Angst aus. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf. Rango war das Leben der Wüste nicht gewohnt. Was wenn ihm ein tödlicher Unfall passiert wäre?

Unruhig stand Bohne auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Ihr Blick durchschweifte die Gegend der dunklen Wüste. Rango war irgendwo da draußen. Aber wo?

„Bitte, gib mir ein Zeichen", wisperte sie. Egal wer gerade zuhörte, irgendjemand sollte ihre Bitte hören.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu einem Wandelnden Kaktus, der sie mit seinem dunklen „Gesicht" anzustarren schien.

„ _Hast du auch manchmal das Gefühl, dass diese Dinger dich anstarren?"_

hatte Rango sie einmal gefragt.

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. Konnten diese Gewächse wirklich sehen?

Sie erinnerte sich an die Nächte, wo sie als kleines Kind diese Kakteen beobachtet hatte, in der Hoffnung sie würden sich bewegen. Sie zum Wasser führen. Rango hatte ihr gegenüber verraten, dass diese Kakteen wirklich den Weg zum Wasser finden konnten. Aber konnten sie vielleicht auch andere Sachen finden?

Ohne ihre Vernunft zu fragen, ging Bohne auf den Kaktus zu und umarmte seine verdorrten Blätter. „Bitte, führ mich zu ihm, bitte!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter on Sunday, because it's a very long chapter. Bye.**


	12. Mental wounds

**Hi there. Thanks for your reviews. And thanks to _Dima and sister_ for your pictures on deviantART. :)**

 **In this chapter, it is not easy for Rango to forget his trauma...**

* * *

 **12\. Mental wounds**

 _Er lag auf dem Rücken. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Das Chamäleon versuchte seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Aber sie waren schwer wie Blei. Auf einmal ging die Sonne auf. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen. Blinzelnd sah er sich um. Um ihn herum nur karge öde flache Wüste. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf seiner Haut. Das grelle Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen und sein Kopf tat furchtbar weh. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen. Plötzlich erklang ein Rauschen. Er nahm die Hände runter._

 _Die Landschaft hatte sich verändert. Um ihn herum waren jetzt Stein und Felsen. Über ihm… ein riesiges altes Tier-Skelett. Um ihn herum standen Kakteen. Riesige Kakteen. Der Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Ein Lachen aus weiter Ferne klang in seinen Ohren. Rango verengte die Augen. Die Kakteen nahmen Gestalt an und formten sich mit Armen und Beinen. Jetzt begannen sich die Gestalten zu bewegen. Schritt für Schritt kamen sie näher. Sie kreisten ihn ein. Das Chamäleon erschrak._

 _Die Jenkins-Cousins!_

„ _Na, kleiner Töter!", höhnte der Größte von ihnen._

 _Rango versuchte sein Gesicht zu sehen, aber er war viel zu groß._

„ _Lust auf ein Spielchen?"_

 _Im Schein der Sonne erschien eine Peitsche. Rango versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber die anderen schnitten ihm den Weg ab. Sie hatten ihn eingekesselt. Ein Schmerz traf ihn auf den Rücken. Rango schrie auf._

„ _Dem sind deine Spiele zu langweilig", rief eine andere Stimme. „Schlag fester."_

 _Jetzt spürte er die Peitsche ohne Unterbrechung. Die Schmerzen verteilten sich auf seinem ganzen Körper._

„ _Nein! Nein! Bitte hört auf!"_

 _Doch die Schmerzen nahmen kein Ende._

 _Rango rang nach Luft. Die Schmerzen raubten ihm den Atem._

 _Er sah auf den Boden. Der Sand war blutrot._

„ _HÖRT AUF!", schrie er._

 _Jemand packte ihn und zog ihn hoch. Ein harter Schlag traf ihm ins Gesicht._

 _Rango versuchte sich loszureißen. Aber er konnte nicht weg. Jetzt begannen sie ihn zu schütteln._

„ _Nein, nein! Lasst mich! Aufhören!"_

 _Blut tropfte an ihm runter._

„ _NEIN!"_

„ _Wach endlich auf!"_

* * *

„Wach endlich auf!", schrie Jake genervt.

Er wusste einfach nicht was er machen sollte. Rango hatte wie ein Verrückter im Bett geschrieen. Als der Klapperschlange das zu viel wurde, hatte er Rango im Würgegriff genommen und begonnen ihn zu schütteln.

Rango war total orientierungslos. Wie ein Blinder wand er sich in Jakes Griff und keuchte so angestrengt nach Luft wie nach einem langen Marathon-Lauf.

Jake spannte seine Muskeln an. Vielleicht wachte Rango auf, wenn er ihn etwas fester drückte. Panisch begann das Chamäleon zu röcheln, wachte aber immer noch nicht auf.

„Verdammt nochmal!", fluchte Jake.

Ohne länger zu überlegen kroch er mit Rango im Würgegriff in die Küche, wo er einen großen Eimer mit Wasser hingestellt hatte. Dort steckte er Rango kopfüber ins Wasser und tunkte ihn mehrere Male unter. Keuchend und prustend spuckte Rango das Wasser aus. Prüfend hielt Jake ihn noch in der Luft. Doch eine weitere „Wasser-Therapie" war nicht nötig, denn Rango öffnete die Augen.

Etwas zufrieden mit sich selbst drehte Jake das tropfende Chamäleon wieder herum und schaute ihm düster ins Gesicht. Er war wütend, dass Rango ihn aus dem Schlaf geweckt hatte. Noch immer atemlos schnappte Rango nach Luft.

„Dir scheint es wohl Spaß zu machen mir den Schlaf zu rauben", knurrte Jake.

Rango blinzelte. Das Wasser tropfte seinen Körper runter, trotzdem waren seine Tränen auf dem Gesicht nicht zu übersehen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Jake seine Tränen riechen konnte.

„Die Jenkins-Cousins waren wieder da gewesen", keuchte Rango weinerlich.

Jake rollte die Augen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie tot sind."

„Und wenn einer von ihnen doch noch überlebt hat?"

Jake schnaubte. „Denkst du ich bin bescheuert? Ich weiß ganz genau, wann jemand tot ist."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Rango auf den Boden fallen und ließ ihn einfach dort liegen. Jake kroch zum Kamin zurück und rollte sich wieder ein. Mürrisch blickte er zu Rango, der immer noch in der Küche auf dem Boden lag.

Jake seufzte genervt. „Jetzt geh wieder ins Bett."

Er hob zischend den Kopf, als Rango sich stattdessen auf dem kalten Boden zusammenkauerte.

„Willst du jetzt auf dem Boden übernachten, oder was?"

Ein Jammern war alles was er als Antwort erhielt.

„Wie du willst."

Jake schloss die Augen und legte sich einfach hin.

Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder, als er schlürfende Schritte hörte.

Rango war wieder aufgestanden und ging mit gesenktem Blick wieder auf sein Bettlager.

Jake betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Da Rango keine Kleider trug, konnte er die Wunden genau sehen. Es war ein jämmerlicher Anblick. Kurz vor dem Bett wischte Rango sich noch das restliche Wasser vom Körper. Dann kroch er still unter die Bettdecke.

Jake atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht blieb ihm heute noch eine ruhige Nacht. Doch seine Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht, als Rango nach einer Weile leise zu Weinen begann.

Jake knurrte leise und steckte seinen Kopf unter seinen Körper.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kam Dr. Tibbar wieder vorbei. Zum Glück war Rango diesmal wach, sodass der Arzt ihm direkt nach seinem Befinden fragen konnte.

„Nun, wie geht es Ihnen? Wie fühlen Sie sich heute? Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

Rango, der zum ersten Mal Dr. Tibbar bewusst wahrnahm, sah ihn schüchtern an.

„Überall", antwortete er leise.

Der Arzt lächelte leicht. „Wenigstens sind Sie wieder bei Bewusstsein. Das ist schon mal ein Fortschritt."

Er drehte sich verwundert um, als Jake laut gähnte. Im Gegensatz zu Dr. Tibbar, der wieder fit und munter war. Was nicht verwunderlich war. Ihm hatte man den Schlaf nicht geraubt.

„Na gut", fuhr Dr. Tibbar fort. „Dann sehen wir mal, ob die Therapie erfolgreich gewesen war."

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach der Bettdecke und wollte sie wegziehen, doch Rango wich mit der Bettdecke zurück.

Überrascht hielt Dr. Tibbar inne. „Keine Sorge, ich tu Ihnen nichts. Ich möchte nur Ihre Wunden untersuchen."

„Ich will das nicht", sagte Rango und rutschte weiter weg.

„Du tust jetzt was er sagt", sagte Jake streng.

Doch Rango drückte sich enger ins Kissen und zog die Decke fest um sich.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, dann zähle ich bis drei."

Jake zog seinen Revolver und richtete ihn auf Rango.

Rango erstarrte vor Angst.

Dr. Tibbar räusperte sich. „Mister Jake. Ich glaube, dass das nicht nötig ist."

„Wie soll ich ihn denn sonst dazu zwingen?", fragte Jake laut.

„Mister Jake! Bitte!", mahnte der Arzt.

Jakes Augen wanderten wieder zu Rango, der aussah, als ob er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Verärgert ließ die Klapperschlange ihre Waffe wieder sinken.

„Kommen Sie, es wird Ihnen nicht schaden", sagte Dr. Tibbar aufmunternd. „Falls doch dann denke ich, wird Mister Jake das nicht gerne sehen wollen."

Etwas widerwillig ließ Rango den Arzt die Decke wegnehmen. Sorgfältig inspizierte der Arzt die Wunden und tastete die Haut ab. Bei jeder Berührung zuckte Rango leicht zusammen. Er spürte immer noch jeden Schmerz, der sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte.

„Ist ja alles einigermaßen sehr gut verheilt", meinte Dr. Tibbar zum Schluss. „Nur die Wundverbände an den Handgelenken würde ich noch länger dranlassen. Sie haben echt Glück gehabt, dass ich Ihnen die Hände nicht amputieren musste."

Rango wurde blass. Dr. Tibbar räusperte sich entschuldigend. „Na ja. Ist ja nochmal alles gut gegangen. Jetzt richten Sie sich bitte auf, damit ich die Atmung abhören kann."

Etwas zittrig setzte Rango sich im Bett auf. Dr. Tibbar hatte sein Stethoskop rausgeholt und hielt das eine Ende auf Rangos Rücken. Rango zuckte zusammen, als das kalte Metall ihn berührte. Der Arzt merkte, wie sich Rangos Hände verkrampften und der Puls sich beschleunigte.

„Okay, jetzt tief ein und langsam wieder ausatmen."

Rango tat es.

„Gut, noch einmal bitte."

Erneut holte das Chamäleon Luft um anschließend wieder auszuatmen.

„Na das hört sich doch ganz gut an", meinte Dr. Tibbar und packte das Gerät wieder in die Tasche. „Mit etwas Glück können Sie in einer Woche wieder aus dem Bett. Aber bis dahin ist absolute Bettruhe. Vielleicht ab und zu ein Sonnenbad. Das wird den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen. Aber nicht allzu lange. Und ansonsten noch strenge Bettruhe. Gute Besserung."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ging zur Tür. Jake begleitete ihn nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Sie wirken nicht gerade munter", meinte der Arzt. „Keine gute Nacht gehabt?"

Jake zischte „Wie auch? Dieser Versager hatte letzte Nacht nur gejammert."

Dr. Tibbar hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie hat sich das geäußert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er hat unruhig geschlafen, dann ist er schreiend aufgestanden und hat ständig vor Schmerzen geschrieen."

Dr. Tibbar legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ein Trauma, vermute ich. Sie haben ihn gefoltert, haben Sie gesagt."

„Ja."

Dr. Tibbar nickte bedächtig. „Es ist nicht leicht so etwas zu verarbeiten. Viele leiden sogar ihr ganzes Leben darunter. So etwas vergisst man nie. Schon gar nicht, wenn es vor kurzem passiert ist."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Normalerweise zu einem Psychologen schicken. Aber hier in dieser Gegend?"

„Soll das heißen, ich muss mir jetzt ständig diese Alpträume anhören?"

Der Arzt zuckte die Achseln. „Je nachdem wie er damit zurecht kommt. Das ist von Patient zu Patient verschieden. Manche verarbeiten es selber, andere kommen ohne einen Seelen-Arzt nicht aus. Er muss zuerst von seinen leiblichen Verletzungen genesen. Die Seelischen kommen als Nächstes dran. Bis dahin würde ich Ihnen raten, nicht gleich los zu brüllen, wenn er Ihnen damit auf die Nerven gehen sollte. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

„Ich lass mir keine Vorschriften machen", murrte Jake.

Der Arzt hob die Hand. „Ich kann Ihnen nur einen Rat geben. Was Sie daraus machen ist Ihre Angelegenheit. Aber bedenken Sie, seelische Wunden verheilen langsamer als körperliche. Und die sind noch viel empfindlicher. Ein Fehlschritt und es fällt alles wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. Überlegen Sie sich was Sie tun."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Dr. Tibbar sich um und ging durch die Wüste nach Hause.

Grimmig starrte Jake ihm hinterher.

* * *

Während die beiden sich draußen auf der Terrasse unterhielten, lag Rango im Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Noch immer hatte er die Bilder seines Traumes in Erinnerung. Seine Hände verkrampften sich, als er an die Peitschenhiebe dachte. Ob er das je wieder vergessen könnte? Langsam strich er mit der Hand über seine vernähte Schnittwunde im Gesicht. Die Nähte waren noch drinnen. Er nahm die Hand weg und betrachtete die Wundverbände, die um seine Handgelenke gewickelt worden waren. Zögernd schob er den Wundverband etwas zur Seite und sah die verkrusteten Einstiche vom Stacheldraht. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Anblick. Stöhnend ließ er die Hände wieder sinken. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Jake betrat den Raum. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schloss er die Tür.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. Rango wagte kaum zu atmen. Zögernd hob er den Kopf. Jake wich seinem Blick aus, als ihn seine Augen trafen. Wortlos kroch er an Rango vorbei, hob etwas Holz neben dem Kamin und legte es ins Feuer. Dann starrte er in die Flammen und sagte immer noch kein Wort. Rango lag im Bett und knetete nervös seine Hände. Vielleicht könnte er etwas schlafen, aber er war im Moment nicht müde. Das Schweigen war erdrückend.

Rango holte tief Luft. „Wie ist das Wetter draußen?"

Ein paar Sekunden Schweigen.

„Sonne und trocken", murmelte Jake monoton.

Rango legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah in seine Richtung. Ob Jake diese Frage lächerlich fand?

„Oh, also wie immer?"

„Ja."

Wieder starrte Rango an die Zimmerdecke. Hatte Jake keine Lust zu reden, oder fand er das Thema bescheuert?

„Du hattest echt Glück gehabt, dass ich einen Arzt in der Nähe auftreiben konnte", sagte Jake zu Rangos Überraschung. „Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte deine Leiche irgendwo hinbringen müssen."

Rango schluckte. Normalerweise hätte ihm Jakes schwarzer Humor nichts ausgemacht. Doch im Moment war er noch zu traumatisiert von der Folter, um einen Gegen-Witz zu machen. Stattdessen begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, bei dem Gedanken beinahe gestorben worden zu sein.

Leider war Jake seinen dunklen Spaß so gewohnt, dass er nicht auf Rangos Gemütszustand achtete. „Die Jenkins-Cousins hätten mit deiner Leiche viel mehr Verwendung gehabt. Hätten sie dich getötet, dann wärst du jetzt eine Deko für ihren Eingang geworden."

Rangos Haut verfärbte sich dunkel. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke.

In diesem Moment drehte Jake sich zu ihm um. Verwundert hob der die Augenbrauen.

„Du siehst krank aus. Vielleicht solltest du mal in die Sonne."

Rango riss vor Schreck die Augen auf.

„ _Sonnenbad. Sonnenbad",_ hallte es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein!"

Jake rollte die Augen. „Jetzt komm. Der Arzt hat gesagt, in die Sonne."

„Ich will nicht!"

Jake biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieses hysterische Chamäleon trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

„Du wirst da jetzt rausgehen, und wenn ich dich rauszerren muss!"

Rango warf die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

Jake kochte vor Wut. Niemand widersetzte sich seinen Anweisungen!

Wütend zog der mit seinem Mund die Bettdecke weg und schaffte es, Rango mit seinem Körper zu packen, noch bevor er weglaufen konnte. Dann kroch er mit ihm Richtung Tür.

„Nein! Nein! Lass mich los!"

„Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!", schimpfte Jake. „Das ist ja furchtbar mit dir!"

Er öffnete die Tür.

Grelles Sonnenlicht schien in den Raum. Rango kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen. Wieder diese Bilder in seinem Kopf. Wie die Banditen ihn in die Sonne gezerrt hatten.

„Nein! Lass mich! Ich will nicht!"

Doch Jake tat so, als würde er ihn nicht hören. Ohne stopp kroch er auf die Terrasse und von dort ein Stück weiter auf den Hof.

Rango hatte aufgehört zu schreien, stattdessen weinte er nur noch.

Mitten auf dem Hof hielt Jake an.

„Na bitte, war doch nicht so schwer, oder?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Kinder-Mädchen, mit einem verheultem Gör.

„Hörst du jetzt endlich mit dem Geheul auf!", rief er.

Rango sank kraftlos mit dem Kopf nach vorne. Seine Schultern bebten. Jakes Augen weiteten sich als die Tränen auf seine Haut tropften. Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht.

„Schwächling", zischte er leise.

Ein paar Minuten blieben sie auf dem freien Platz in der Sonne. Rangos Weinen wurde leiser.

Die Tränen trockneten in der warmen Luft. Der leichte Wind strich sanft über seine Haut. Als versuchten die Naturkräfte ihn zu beruhigen. Rangos Atmung wurde ruhiger. Nach so langer Zeit im Bett tat die Sonne gut und gab ihm neue Energie. Trotzdem plagten ihn immer noch die schlimmen Erinnerungen.

„Okay, das reicht", sagte Jake und kroch mit Rango wieder in die Hütte. Dort ließ er ihn wieder frei. Mit zittrigen Knien sank Rango auf den Boden.

„Na, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte Jake gehässig.

Rangos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Tu das nicht wieder", zischte er.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Was war das?"

„Ich sagte, tu das nie wieder", sagte Rango etwas lauter.

Jake schnappte nach Luft, als Rango ihm wütend ins Gesicht sah. Wie ein bockiges Kind.

„Nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Freundchen!", konterte Jake zurück. „Ich verschone dich vor dem Tod und das ist der Dank?!"

Beschämt senkte Rango seinen Blick. Er wusste, dass sein Verhalten kindisch war. Trotzdem hatte er diese Wut im Bauch. Er hasste sich selber, dass er so panisch reagiert hatte. Er war wütend auf sich selber.

Um nicht noch weiter dummes Zeug zu reden, stand das Chamäleon schnell auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Küche. Jake sah ihm beleidigt hinterher.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er barsch.

Rango drehte sich nicht um. „Lass mich einfach eine Weile in Ruhe."

„Was zum Teufel ist denn nur los mit dir?"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte Rango in die Küche und verschwand aus Jakes Blickfeld.

Eine Weile stand Jake sprachlos da und wusste nicht was er von dieser Reaktion halten sollte. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Er hatte ihn nur einen Gefallen getan und ihn in die Sonne geschickt, und das war der Dank?

Er schnaubte. Von wegen die Guten wären immer dankbar. Von wegen!

Mit Wut geladen, rutschte er zur Küche und lugte in den Raum.

Rango hockte in einer Ecke und starrte ins Leere. Am liebsten hätte Jake ihn angeschrieen, aber dann rief er sich seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder in den Sinn und hielt den Mund geschlossen. Das Chamäleon sah völlig verloren aus. Trotzdem empfand Jake kein großes Bedauern. Rango hatte kein Recht so mit ihm zu reden. Zischend zog er den Kopf zurück und kroch wieder zum Kamin.

„Undankbare Kreatur", knurrte er.

Noch immer beleidigt rollte er sich ein. Rango hatte sich völlig verändert. In der Vergangenheit hätte er sich nie so verhalten. Weder an dem Tag wo er ihn besiegt hatte, oder als er ihn aus der Stadt verbannt hatte. Nie hatte er eine Träne geweint. Und jetzt verging kein Tag wo Rango nicht weinte.

Er dachte daran, was der Arzt gesagt hatte.

„ _Es ist nicht leicht so etwas zu verarbeiten. Viele leiden sogar ihr ganzes Leben darunter."_

Nachdenklich legte Jake seinen Kopf auf seinen Körper. Er hatte selber schon viel Schlimmes erlebt, hatte aber nie so reagiert wie Rango. Er meinte gehört zu haben, dass Chamäleons sehr empfindlich auf Stress reagieren, hatte es aber selber noch nie beobachten können. Es gab so gut wie keine Chamäleons hier in der Wüste.

Jake seufzte. Er war müde. Hoffentlich konnte er bald wieder richtig schlafen. Allzu lange konnte das ja nicht mehr dauern. Rangos Wunden waren fast geheilt. Dann würde er ihn wegschicken. Dann wäre er wieder frei. Aber bis dahin…

„ _Bis dahin würde ich Ihnen raten, nicht gleich los zu brüllen, wenn er Ihnen damit auf die Nerven gehen sollte. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."_

hörte Jake die Stimme des Arztes wieder in seinem Kopf.

Wenn er den Rat befolgen würde, dann müsste er sich in Zukunft mehr auf die Zunge beißen.

Ausgerechnet er, aber wenn es was nützte.

„Wehe es bringt nichts", knurrte er.

* * *

Bohne sah zur Sonne hoch. Es war fast Mittag. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne und lenkte ihren Roadrunner durch die felsigen Schluchten. Wounded Bird ritt hinter ihr her und musste sich ab und zu die Nase putzen.

„Wie weit wollen wir noch reiten, Bohne?", fragte der alte Indianer und musste kurz darauf niesen.

„Nur noch ein kleines Stück", sagte Bohne schnell.

„Das du vor einer Stunde auch gesagt", meinte Wounded Bird. „Bohne. Wir müssen zurück, sonst wir schaffen es nicht vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder nach Hause."

Widerwillig hielt Bohne ihren Roadrunner an.

Der Indianer ritt neben sie und hielt ebenfalls an. Trotz seiner Erkältung erkannte er Bohnes inneren Kampf. Ihre Hände lagen verkrampft um die Zügel und ihr Blick war starr gesenkt.

„Kehren wir um, Bohne", sagte der Indianer leise. „Es bringt jetzt nichts."

Bohne nickte leicht. Ziellos in der Wüste umherzuirren brachte wenig. Solange Wounded Bird erkältet war, standen die Chancen schlecht eine Spur von Rango zu finden.

Mutlos lenkte sie ihren Roadrunner um und ritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Wounded Bird folgte ihr schweigend. Außer wenn er niesen musste.

Plötzlich hielt Bohne an. „Moment. Riechst du das?"

Wounded Bird hatte gerade wieder sein Taschentuch gezogen und sah sie überrascht an.

„Riechen? Ich kann gerade nicht riechen."

Bohne achtete nicht auf seine Antwort und nahm erneut einen tiefen Atemzug. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. „Wähh! Das riecht richtig ekelhaft."

Wounded Bird sah sich um. Konnte aber nichts entdecken.

„Wonach?", fragte er.

„Ich habe solch einen Geruch nur einmal gerochen. Das war in der Nähe eines verendeten Tier- Kadarvers gewesen."

Wounded Bird hob die Augenbrauen. „Tier hat dann wohl hier den Tod gefunden…"

Der Indianer brach ab, als er Bohne davon reiten sah.

„Miss Bohne?"

„Ich will nachsehen was das ist", rief Bohne hinter sich.

Seufzend setzte sich auch der alte Indianer mit seinem Roadrunner in Bewegung und ritt Bohne hinterher.

So gut es ging folgte Bohne dem Verwesungsgeruch. Er war nicht sehr stark, trotzdem war der Geruch unverkennbar für sie. Und ihre Vermutung trieb in ihr eine Panik hoch.

 _Bitte, nicht er! Bitte, nicht er!_

* * *

 **Be continued... Next chapter more with Beans and Wounded Bird.**


	13. Silent corpses

**Hello, I see, today is a very busy day on Rango fanfiction site.**

 **At first, thanks a lot for your feedbacks! I'm so glad about that.**

 **Second, this chapter is a little short, because it was a very hard week and I'm a little bit sad because one of my tarantulas is terminally ill because of an infection, which she caught from pet shop. :'( Sorry little thing.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

13\. Silent corpses

Kurz vor einer Schlucht bremste Bohne ihren Roadrunner ab. Auch Wounded Bird kam neben ihr zum Stillstand.

Wounded Bird sah sich um. „Ah, das Gebiet kenne ich. Gehört Jenkins-Cousins. Besser wir gehen wieder."

„Moment!", sagte Bohne mahnend. „Ich will erst wissen, woher dieser Geruch kommt."

Wounded Bird war nicht gewillt nachzusehen, aber Bohne war nicht zu stoppen. Sie sprang vom Roadrunner runter, holte ihr Gewehr und ging auf die Schlucht zu.

Der Indianer seufzte. Alleine durfte er Bohne nicht gehen lassen.

Nachdem er sich nochmal die Nase geputzt hatte, stieg auch er vom Roadrunner ab.

Bohne hatte den Eingang des Jenkins-Gebietes fast erreicht. Kurz vor der Schlucht stand ein Schild mit den schmutzigen Buchstaben:

„ _Betreten verboten! Lebensgefahr! Jenkins-Gebiet. Kehrt um oder ihr seid tot!"_

Bohne rümpfte die Nase. Nicht nur weil ihr die Warnung auf dem Schild total egal war, sondern weil der Geruch hier stärker geworden war.

Hinter dem Schild erhob sich das alte _Skeleton Creek_ , über dem ein altes, großes Tierskelett stand.

„Keine gute Idee, Bohne", warnte der Indianer.

Bohne schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern marschierte entschlossen auf das alte Tierskelett zu. Als sie um eine Felsenbiegung bog, erkannte sie woher der Geruch die ganze Zeit kam.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Auch Wounded Bird blieb stehen, obwohl er noch nicht wusste, was Bohne gerade sah. Er schnupperte. Auch mit verstopfter Nase roch er es jetzt deutlich. Vorsichtig ging er an Bohne vorbei und sah auf eine offene Fläche.

Was beide sahen war nicht gerade ein schöner Anblick.

Auf dem Feld lagen mehrere Körper auf dem Boden. Beide wussten sofort, dass die Personen nicht schliefen. Die meisten lagen auf dem Rücken, zwei auf dem Bauch, einer lag auf der Seite. Bohne verscheuchte eine Fliege, die mit anderen um die leblosen Körper herumschwirrte.

Langsam ging Bohne auf die Leichen zu. Dabei hielt sie sich angeekelt die Nase zu.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die Körper. Neben jedem Jenkins-Cousin lag ein Revolver. Auch der Sand war stark aufgewühlt. Es hatte eindeutig ein Kampf stattgefunden, mit dem die Banditen mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hatten. Aber wer sollte so wahnsinnig sein und eine ganze Bande nutzloser Wüstenbanditen erschießen?

War es vielleicht…?

Bohne drehte sich zu Wounded Bird um.

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte sie dumpf, weil sie sich immer noch ihre Nase zu hielt.

Stirnrunzelnd beugte sich der Indianer zu einem der toten Jenkins-Cousins runter. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, woran die Banditen gestorben waren.

„Erschossen. Eiskalt erschossen. Mehrere Schüsse. Sie wurden regelrecht durchsiebt."

Bohne sah ihn überrascht an. „Durchsiebt?"

„Da hat jemand einen ganzen Kugelhagel auf sie abgefeuert."

Nachdenklich ließ Bohne wieder ihren Blick über das Schlachtfeld wandern. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Rango so etwas tun würde. Wenn dann nur aus Notwehr, aber gleich so viele Kugeln.

Schweigend gingen die beiden an den Leichen vorbei und sahen sich suchend um.

„Wer soll sowas getan haben?", fragte Bohne mehr zu sich selbst. „Hast du eine Ahnung?"

Sie stutzte als sie merkte, dass Wounded Bird nicht mehr neben ihr stand.

„Bohne!"

Sofort drehte Bohne sich um und sah wie Wounded Bird mit seinem Stock etwas vom Boden aufgehoben hatte.

„Sieh mal hier."

Bohnes Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Schnell rannte sie zu ihm. Sie konnte nicht glauben was der Indianer da hochhielt. Es waren Kleidungsstücke, die Bohne sofort erkannte.

„Das sind Rangos Kleider!"

Hastig nahm Bohne die Kleider an sich. Sie hatte noch gehofft, sie würde sich irren. Aber es waren Rangos Hemd, seine Hose…

„Nein, nein."

Hastig sah sie sich um. Wenn das Rangos Kleider waren, wo war dann Rango?

Hatte Rango die Jenkins-Cousins erschossen? Wenn ja, wieso hatte er seine Kleider hier gelassen? Er würde doch nie ohne seine Markenzeichen weggehen.

Bohne stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. War er vielleicht doch…

Mit der Kleidung in den Händen rannte Bohne ein paar Schritte nach vorne und blickte sich hastig bei den Leichen um. Lag Rango auch unter den Toten? War er vielleicht schon tot unter der Erde?

„RANGO?!"

* * *

Jake war vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen. Er schnarchte leise.

Vorsichtig lugte Rango aus der Küche in den Raum. Er war froh, dass Jake schlief. So fühlte er sich nicht beobachtet. Wenn Jake wach war, so hatte er immer das Gefühl er würde ihn mit seinen Blicken erstechen. Jetzt hatte der Killer die Augen geschlossen und wirkte sehr friedlich.

Rango sah sich um. Das Farmerhaus, wo er sich befand, war sehr alt. Geradeaus vor Rango befand sich in wenigen Metern die Eingangstür. Rechts der Kamin. Vor dem Kamin war offensichtlich das Esszimmer gewesen. Neben dem Kamin führte eine schmale Tür in ein Nebenzimmer.

Neugierig ging Rango auf Zehenspitzen durch die schmale Tür, um den Raum genauer zu besichtigen. Im Zimmer befand sich ein altes Bett. Gerade die richtige Größe für einen ausgewachsenen Menschen. Es war sogar ein Doppelbett. Vermutlich hatte hier früher ein Farmer-Ehepaar gewohnt. Hinter dem Bett spendete ein kleines Fenster Licht. Ansonsten war der Raum komplett leer. Leise betrat Rango das Zimmer und ließ seine beweglichen Augen in sämtliche Richtungen wandern. Überall hingen Spinnweben und der Staub lag Zentimeter dick auf dem Boden. Er umrundete das alte Bett und überlegte sich was wohl hier in diesem Haus alles passiert war. Welche Geschichten könnten die Wände erzählen?

Plötzlich stieß er einen erstickten Schrei aus. Völlig erschrocken blieb er stehen.

In der Ecke stand eine Person. Sie war fast so groß wie er. Auch sie stand wie erstarrt vor ihm. Rangos Herz raste wie verrückt. Wer war die Person in der Ecke des Zimmers?

* * *

 **Well, next chapter comes soon... Have a nice week. ;)**


	14. Bloody truth

**Hello, after so long, I had time to finish next chapter. :)**

 **Have a nice beginning of spring. ;)**

* * *

14\. Bloody truth

Rango war wie erstarrt. Angespannt starrte er in die Ecke des Zimmers, wo die fremde Gestalt immer noch stand. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Person, die etwas weiter weg von ihm stand, war kaum richtig zu erkennen. Als stünde sie hinter einem verschmutzten Fenster.

Rango machte einen Schritt zurück. Die Person machte es ihm nach. Wieder wich Rango einen Schritt zurück und wieder machte es ihm die fremde Gestalt nach.

Ein paar Sekunden stand das Chamäleon schweigend da. Dann dämmerte es ihm.

Er fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Ich Idiot", flüsterte er.

Das war kein Fremder, der da vor ihm stand. Es war ein Spiegel.

Etwas erleichtert ging Rango nach vorne. Es war tatsächlich ein Spiegel. Er war so dreckig vom Staub, dass er zuerst sein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht erkannt hatte.

Rango sah nach oben. Der Spiegel war so groß wie ein kleines Menschenkind. Zögernd berührte er die Spiegel-Oberfläche und wischte etwas Staub weg. Er zog die Hand zurück als er etwas Scharfes berührte. Der Spiegel war teilweise zerbrochen. Vorsichtig wischte Rango weiter den Staub weg. Immer darauf achtend, sich nicht zu verletzen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wollte sein Spiegelbild sehen.

Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.

Erschrocken starrte er sich an. Das Erste was ihm ins Auge fiel war seine große Schnittwunde im Gesicht. Als Nächstes seine vielen unzähligen verkrusteten Peitschenstriemen auf seinem ganzen Körper. Erschrocken fiel Rango etwas ein. Er drehte sich zur Seite. Wie er befürchtet hatte, wurde das Brandzeichen auf seiner rechten Hüfte sichtbar, welches der Bandit ihm so brutal mit einem Glüheisen eingebrannt hatte. Mit zittriger Hand verdeckte er das Brandzeichen auf seiner Hüfte. Ob das jemals wieder verschwand?

Wieder drehte er sich frontal zum Spiegel um und starrte weiter sein Spiegelbild an. Langsam legte er seine flache Hand auf die kalte Spiegel-Oberfläche und starrte seinem Spiegelbild tief in die Augen. Er erkannte sich selber nicht mehr. Das war nicht mehr dieselbe Person, die vor langer Zeit in den Spiegel des Saloons geschaut hatte und sich gefragt hatte: „Wer bin ich?"

Mit zittrigem Atem hauchte er auf das Glas. Dann malte er mit dem Finger ein verformtes Rechteck, die genau die Form seines Kopfes hatte.

„ _Wer bin ich?"_

Traurig starrte er in sein Spiegelbild.

Vor wenigen Wochen hatte er noch in das Bild eines Helden geblickt. Jetzt fühlte er sich noch schlimmer als damals nachts auf dem Highway, wo er sein Leben beenden wollte.

Er war immer noch er selbst. Aber irgendetwas fehlte. Woran lag es? An seinen Narben? Nein. Es ging viel tiefer. Der Albtraum von letzter Nacht war ihm immer noch deutlich in Erinnerung. Warum verschwanden diese Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf?

Rango schluckte schwer. Sein Hals fühlte sich dick an. Schweigend betrachtete er seine beiden Hände, die immer noch leicht zitterten. Dann ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, drückte sie gegen den Spiegel und presste seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas.

Was war aus ihm geworden? Was hatte man mit ihm gemacht?

Rango war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Jake ins Zimmer kam. Schweigend betrachtete ihn die große Klapperschlange. Er wusste, dass Rango sich seines Spiegelbildes schämte. Es kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, als er eines Tages keine Rassel mehr gehabt hatte. Wie sehr er doch sein Spiegelbild auch in diesem Moment gehasst hatte.

Jake räusperte sich.

Erschrocken drehte das Chamäleon sich um. Einen kurzen Moment starrte er Jake an. Dann wich er seinem Blick aus und drehte sich schnell wieder um. Schweigend strich er mit seinen Fingern über den kaputten Spiegel. Anschließend wanderte seine Hand wieder über seine Schnittwunde.

Jake legte den Kopf schief. Dann strich er mit seiner Zunge über seine eigenen alten Narben im Gesicht.

„Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran", begann Jake leise. „Nach einigen Häutungen sieht man das nicht mehr so genau."

Jake brach ab, als Rangos Hand sich wieder zur Faust ballte. Dann wich er einen Schritt vom Spiegel weg. Erneut starrte er sein Spiegelbild an. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Schnittwunde. Jake hob die Augenbrauen, als Rangos andere Hand wieder zur Faust wurde. Man hätte den Eindruck haben können, er wollte sein Spiegelbild zerschlagen. Doch stattdessen schnappte Rango einmal schnell nach Luft und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

Jake wollte sich umdrehen und Rango alleine lassen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung begann Rango zu reden.

„Jake?", fragte er. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wieso?"

„Wie sehe ich aus?", presste das Chamäleon hervor.

„Warum fragst du das?"

Mit einem Ruck drehte Rango sich um. Jake erschrak über Rangos Gesichtsausdruck. Es war gemischt mit Wut, Trauer und Verbitterung. Dann breitete Rango seine Arme aus und zeigte über seinen ganzen Körper.

„Sag es doch!", schrie er. „Diese Frakturen krieg ich nie wieder weg!"

Jakes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wenn du meinst, als ich sagte, du wirst eine Erinnerung im Gesicht haben, dann war das nicht so gemeint…"

„LÜGNER!"

Jake war sprachlos. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so etwas direkt ins Gesicht gesagt.

Wieder stieg in ihm die Wut hoch. Hier endete seine Selbstbeherrschung.

„Na schön! Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst!", konterte Jake sarkastisch. „Du siehst erbärmlich aus. Zufrieden?"

Als ob dies das Stichwort gewesen wäre, drehte Rango sich blitzschnell um und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf den schon kaputten Spiegel. Scherben rieselten herunter.

Jake blieb die Luft weg. Aber nur für eine Sekunde. Geistesgegenwärtig holte er mit seinem Waffenschwanz aus und stieß Rango zur Seite. Rango rollte über den Boden und blieb dort keuchend liegen. Seine Hände waren teilweise blutig von den Spiegel-Scherben.

Fassungslos blickte Jake auf das Chamäleon.

„Bist du total verrückt geworden?!", schrie er.

Doch Rango antwortete nicht. Stattdessen verdeckte er sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Jetzt geh nicht damit ins Gesicht", sagte Jake, der befürchtete, Rango könnte mit den Rest-Scherben sein Gesicht verletzen.

Jake hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst und half Rango aufzustehen.

„Jetzt beruhige dich und komm mit."

Vorsichtig schob Jake das geistesabwesende Chamäleon wieder in den Raum, wo der Kamin stand. Dort legte Rango sich ohne Widerworte ins Bett. Jake platzierte sich hinter seinen Rücken und hob mit seiner Kanone die Hände an. Die Schnitte der Scherben waren zum Glück nicht tief. Trotzdem hingen immer noch einzelne Splitter in der Haut.

Während Jake überlegte, wie er die Glas-Splitter wieder rauskriegen könnte, hatte Rango schon selber die Finger bewegt und zog nacheinander selber die Splitter raus.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Was war nur mit diesem Chamäleon los?

Als der letzte Splitter draußen war, saß Rango wieder teilnahmslos im Bett und starrte ins Nichts.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten."

Still zog er die Bettdecke zu sich hoch und legte sich aufs Kissen.

Jake wusste immer noch nicht was er dazu sagen sollte und hielt es für das Beste jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen. Schweigend rollte er sich neben ihn ein und beschloss ebenfalls eine Runde zu schlafen. Bevor er die Augen schloss beschäftigte ihn nur eine Frage: Wie lange sollte er das noch aushalten?

* * *

Wounded Bird stutzte, als er etwas im Sand blinken sah. Er beugte sich runter und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Es war ein Sheriffstern.

Bohne nahm ihm den Gegenstand aus der Hand.

„Sheriff geht nie ohne Stern", sagte der Indianer nachdenklich.

Bohne nickte besorgt. Sie hatten die ganze Ebene des _Skeleton Creek_ nach Rangos Verbleiben abgesucht. Ohne Erfolg. Rango blieb verschwunden.

„Ich versteh das alles einfach nicht!", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich verstehe das echt nicht."

Wounded Bird putzte seine Nase.

„Den ersten Schritt überlegen vor dem nächsten", sagte er. „Besser suchen langsam."

Bohne nickte. „Hast Recht. Aber was machen wir solange mit den Leichen? Ich kann den Gestank nicht mehr länger ertragen."

Angeekelt hielt sie sich wieder die Nase zu.

„Wenn wir länger hier bleiben, dann entweder nur Nase zuhalten, oder Gestank-Quelle beseitigen", meinte der Indianer.

„Dann wähle ich lieber das Letztere", sagte Bohne.

Sie hatte keine Lust die ganze Zeit sich die Nase zuzuhalten.

* * *

Zum Glück fanden die beiden Sucher mehrere Schaufeln in einem alten Schuppen neben der Hütte. Dann hoben die eine große Grube aus. Anschließend zogen sie die Leichen dorthin und ließen sie nacheinander in die Grube fallen. Die drei kleinen waren nicht schwer, nur die anderen größeren mussten sie zu zweit ins Loch ziehen.

Mit Erleichterung schaufelten sie die toten Jenkins-Cousins mit Sand zu, bis von ihnen nichts mehr zu sehen war.

„Das wär's", sagte Bohne erleichtert und machte sich daran mit Wounded Bird die Gegend abzusuchen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie nur _sechs_ statt _sieben_ Leichen begraben hatten.

* * *

„Wo fangen wir am besten mit der Suche an?", fragte Bohne den Indianer.

Der Indianer zeigte auf die Hütte. „Vielleicht sie ihn irgendwo eingesperrt."

Bohne war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, in der Hütte etwas Schlimmes zu finden, doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl als jeden Zentimeter abzusuchen.

Die Tür der kleinen Hütte war nur angelehnt. Zögernd öffnete Bohne die Tür.

In der Hütte war es dunkel. Der Boden war teilweise mit Sand zugeweht. Zu ihrer Erleichterung lag hier nichts was auf eine Leiche hindeuten würde. Trotzdem lag irgendwie Angst in der Luft.

„Es ist niemand hier", sagte sie und trat ein.

Der Sand knirschte leise unter ihren Schuhen. Draußen hatte inzwischen ein starker Wind eingesetzt, der schaurig um das kleine Haus heulte. Die Hütte war leer. Bis auf ein paar Stühle und Tische. Und einem alten Ofen.

Prüfend sah Wounded Bird sich um. „Warte."

Bohne erstarrte. „Was ist?"

Der Indianer zeigte auf den Boden, wo etwas Drahtiges lag. Er beugte sich runter und hob einen Stacheldraht auf. Skeptisch betrachtete der alte Vogel ihren Fund.

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen, als sie sah, wie der Sand unnatürlich am Draht klebte. Zögernd befeuchtete sie ihre Finger mit Spucke und rieb ihre Fingerspitzen daran. Der körnige Sand vermischte sich mit einer brauen Farbe.

Da Wounded Birds Nase verstopft war, roch sie selber daran.

„Altes Blut", flüsterte sie betroffen.

Der Indianer entrollte den Draht und fand noch etwas anderes. An einem der Stacheln hing ein sehr kleiner Hautfetzen. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn mit seinen Federn.

„Reptilien-Haut", war seine Schlussfolgerung.

Da die Jenkins-Cousins keine Reptilien waren, konnte das nur eines heißen.

„Rango?", hauchte Bohne mit erstickter Stimme.

„Möglich", wich Wounded Bird ihrer Frage aus.

Wieder starrte Bohne auf ihre Fingerspitzen, an denen immer noch das alte Blut klebte.

Das Einzige was sie beruhigte war, dass nirgendwo Rangos Leiche zu sehen war. Aber bedeutete das wirklich, dass er noch lebte?

Wounded Bird zog die Nase hoch. „Vielleicht, Rango sich befreit und Jenkins-Cousins erschossen."

„Ohne seine Kleider?", fragte Bohne ungläubig.

„Vielleicht geflohen?"

Bohne legte den Kopf schief. „Vor wem? Und außerdem, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so schießwütig auf eine Gruppe schießen würde. So viele Kugeln hatte er nicht in seinem Revolver gehabt."

„Dann, sie jemand anders erschossen", meinte der Indianer nachdenklich.

„Aber wer?", fragte Bohne. „Und wo ist Rango?"

Darauf wusste der Indianer keine Antwort. Hätte er keine verstopfte Nase gehabt, so hätte er noch einen anderen bekannten Geruch gerochen. Der Geruch einer bekannten Klapperschlange.

* * *

Draußen heulte der Wind ums alte Haus. Rango hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Jake war wieder eingeschlafen. Nur er selber konnte nicht schlafen. Vor allem weil die frischen Schnittwunden an seinen Händen wegen den Scherben immer noch etwas wehtaten.

Dösig wanderten seine Augen durch den Raum.

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf. Er meinte, einen Schatten am Fenster gesehen zu haben. Nur ganz kurz. Dann war der Schatten wieder verschwunden. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angespannt zum Fenster. Aber es war kein Schatten mehr zu sehen. Hatte er sich geirrt? Mit mulmigem Gefühl legte er sich wieder hin. Doch der Gedanken vom Schatten am Fenster ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Ob er nachsehen sollte?

Erschrocken richtete er sich im Bett auf, als er ein leises Knarren hörte.

War das nur der Wind? Oder etwas anderes?

Sein Herz schlug schneller und drohte wieder in eine Panikattacke zu wandern.

Hastig stieg er aus dem Bett und ging an Jake vorbei zur großen Tür. Die Tür ließ sich zum Glück leicht öffnen. Sofort kam ihm der sandige Wind entgegen. Draußen konnte man kaum etwas sehen vom ganzen aufgewühlten Sand. Mühsam zog er die Tür weiter auf und sah sich suchend auf der Terrasse um. Doch es war niemand zu sehen.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Müssen die Nerven sein", murmelte er leise.

Doch in dem Moment, als er die Tür wieder schließen wollte, hielt er inne.

Im Sandsturm, da stand doch jemand. Rango riss die Tür auf und trat ein paar Schritte auf die Terrasse nach draußen. War das nicht eine Gestalt in der Ferne? Doch im nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Wieder spürte Rango die Angst. Wer war das? War da jemand?

„Hallo?", rief er. „Ist da jemand?"

„Was machst du hier draußen?"

Rango schrie erschrocken auf.

Jake wich zurück. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los mit dir?"

„D-da war j-jemand", stotterte Rango.

Jake sah sich um. „Also ich sehe nichts."

„Doch, doch", beharrte Rango auf seiner Aussage. „Da war zuerst ein Schatten am Fenster gewesen. Dann stand da vorne am Horizont eine Person."

„Junge, das bildest du dir nur ein", antwortete Jake mit ruhiger Stimme. „Das sind nur deine überspannten Nerven. Dann sieht man Dinge, die es nicht gibt."

„Aber…"

„Jetzt geh wieder rein", sagte Jake, ohne weiter auf Rangos Argumente einzugehen. „Da ist garantiert nichts. Geh wieder ins Bett und denk an etwas anderes."

Rango seufzte niedergeschlagen. Vielleicht hatte Jake ja recht. Mit hängenden Schultern ging er an Jake vorbei wieder in die Hütte.

Kaum war Rango in der Hütte verschwunden, drehte Jake sich um und starrte düster in die Wüste. Er wusste, dass Rango sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich.

 _Er lauert draußen. Hol ihn dir, wenn du kannst._

* * *

 **Okay, hope you liked it.** **Next chapter needs a while again. :/**


	15. Let me die!

**Hi there. This chapter is a little bit long, but I hope you like it. ;)**

 **And there is fanart on deviantART for this story now. Including thanks to _Dima and sister_. ;)  
**

* * *

15\. Let me die!

 _Unruhig lag Rango im Bett. Er konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Um das Haus heulte der Wind und verursachte ein schauerliches Heulen. Rangos Blick wanderte zur Seite. Jake lag neben ihm friedlich eingerollt auf dem Boden. Unruhig warf sich das Chamäleon auf die Seite. Der Gedanke an den seltsamen Schatten, ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Hatte er sich das wirklich alles nur eingebildet?_

 _Er hielt inne. Er meinte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Er öffnete die Augen und sah unsicher zum Fenster, wo es draußen fast dunkel war. Doch es war niemand zu sehen._

 _Musste der Wind gewesen sein, dachte er._

 _Erleichtert legte er sich wieder hin. Vielleicht lag es wirklich nur an seinen kaputten Nerven._

 _Er zuckte zusammen, als es irgendwo leise quietschte und knarrte. Rango versuchte es zu ignorieren und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke._

 _Nur der Wind, beruhigte er sich und versuchte einzuschlafen._

 _Selbst wenn eine fremde Person ins Haus eingedrungen wäre, so würde Jake das sofort merken._

 _Plötzlich hielt eine Hand ihm den Mund zu. Erschrocken riss Rango die Augen auf._

 _Panisch drehte er sich auf dem Rücken. Er schrie dumpf auf, als vor ihm eine große Gestalt stand._

„ _Dachtest du wirklich, du könntest meiner Rache entkommen?", höhnte der Jenkins-Cousin._

 _Rangos Augen wanderten zur Seite. Aber Jake war nicht mehr da._

„ _Jake?", schrie Rango dumpf, während der Bandit weiterhin seine Hand auf seinem Mund gepresst hielt._

„ _Dich kann gar nichts mehr retten", spottete der Anführer. „Fangen wir wieder da an, wo wir unterbrochen worden waren. Also…Was soll ich dir heute abschneiden?"_

 _Rangos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er sein Messer rausholte._

 _Verzweifelt packte Rango die Hand des Banditen, mit der er ihm den Mund zu hielt und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu befreien. Doch der Bandit drückte seine Hand nur noch umso fester auf seinen Mund, sodass Rango kaum noch atmen konnte._

 _Der Jenkins-Cousin lachte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort holte er mit dem Messer aus und stach zu._

 _Rango schrie auf, als er einen Schmerz am Arm spürte. Doch damit gab sich der Bandit nicht zufrieden. Er holte erneut aus und stach jetzt mehrere Male in Rangos Arme._

 _Rango schrie vor Schmerzen. Überall spürte er Messerstiche. An Armen, Beinen, im Bauch._

 _Mit aller Kraft schaffte er es sich loszureißen und sprang auf._

„ _Was ist los mit dir?", rief eine Stimme._

 _Wieder stand der Jenkins-Cousin vor ihm, mit dem Messer in der Hand._

 _Rango wich zur Seite, doch der Cousin versperrte ihm den Weg._

„ _Was ist los? Wo willst du hin? Träumst du wieder?"_

 _Rango sprang zur Seite. Doch der Schatten verschwand nicht._

„ _Hey, Kleiner! Wach auf!"_

* * *

„Hey, Kleiner! Wach auf!", sagte Jake laut. Doch das Chamäleon vor ihm auf dem Boden war völlig verstört. Immer wieder wich es ihm aus. Jake wusste sein Verhalten nicht genau zu deuten. Rango war aus seinem Bett gesprungen und krabbelte hektisch auf dem Boden herum.

Träumte das Chamäleon mit offenen Augen?

Jake hatte selten so etwas beobachtet. Das Chamäleon hatte zwar die Augen offen, aber es schien irgendwie Wahnvorstellungen zu haben.

Was sah das Chamäleon in diesem Moment?

Plötzlich drehte Rango sich um und rannte davon. Doch Jake war schneller.

Mit einem Satz sprang die Klapperschlange nach vorne und warf sich über ihn.

Rango schrie vor Panik, als Jake ihn auf den Boden drückte.

„Beruhige dich!", schrie Jake ihn an.

Eine Weile noch wehrte sich das Chamäleon. Dann sank es erschöpft und schwer atmend zusammen. So langsam verschwand der wilde Schlaf vom Chamäleon und seine Sinne fanden wieder in die Realität zurück. Keuchend lag er auf dem Boden. Jake beugte sich zu ihm runter und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Das Chamäleon blinzelte. Jake atmete erleichtert auf. Er war wieder wach.

„Es tut mir alles weh!", jammerte das Chamäleon.

Jakes Gesicht entspannte sich. „Bleib ruhig. Das geht vorbei."

Fast 10 Minuten lang hielt er Rango am Boden fest. Er jammerte ununterbrochen. Seine Hände ballten sich in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Fäusten. Er wimmerte immer wieder auf, als ihn eine neue Welle des Schmerzes überkam.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten wurden seine Schreie leiser.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Jake vorsichtig.

Rango nickte leicht.

Erleichtert ließ die Klapperschlange das Chamäleon wieder frei. Dann umschlang er ihn sachte mit seinem Körper und trug ihn wieder zu seinem Schlafplatz. Rango jammerte noch etwas, aber die Schmerzen hatten langsam wieder nachgelassen. Nachdem Jake ihn losgelassen hatte, sank er erschöpft auf das Bett auf dem Teppich. Seine zittrigen Hände krallten sich ins Kissen. Jake betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Was immer das Chamäleon geträumt hatte, es hatte ihn in so blinde Panik getrieben, dass er sogar vor Schmerz geschrieen hatte. Jake fragte sich, ob es wirkliche Schmerzen oder Phantom-Schmerzen waren.

Keuchend richtete sich das Chamäleon auf und sah zum Fenster.

Draußen war es dämmrig und friedlich. Nur ein kräftiger Wind wehte ums Haus.

Jake schielte zum Fenster. „Da ist nichts."

Rango schluckte schwer. Unsicher legte er sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

Nach fast einer viertel Stunde hatte sich sein Puls wieder beruhigt und seine Atmung normalisiert. Kurz darauf schlief das Chamäleon ein.

Jake seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushalten sollte.

* * *

Tief in Gedanken versunken sah Bohne zum Himmel, der mehr und mehr zur Nacht wurde.

Noch immer befanden sie und Wounded Bird sich im _Skeleton Creek_. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht nach Rango zu suchen. Natürlich ohne Erfolg.

Entmutigt richteten sie sich in der Hütte der Jenkins-Cousins für die Nacht ein.

Neben der Hütte hatten sie Wasserfässer gefunden, sodass sie nicht verdursten mussten.

Still schloss Bohne das Fass wieder und trug einen Krug mit Wasser in die Hütte zurück.

Wounded Bird hatte im Ofen ein Feuer gemacht und einen Topf auf den Herd gestellt.

„Ich finde, wir sollten morgen weiter suchen", sagte Bohne monoton und schloss die Tür.

Allmählich kamen in ihr Zweifel auf, ob sie Rango jemals lebend wiedersehen würde.

Besorgt strich sie mit den Fingern über den Krug-Rand. „Vielleicht ist er ja da draußen irgendwo und ist verletzt."

Wounded Bird sagte nichts. Was Bohne sagte, war zwar möglich, wollte sie aber nicht weiter beunruhigen. Auch er hatte für Rango nicht allzu viel Hoffnung.

Wortlos rührte er in der Schüssel. Bohne hob den Kopf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr der merkwürdige Geruch im Raum auf. Einen Geruch, den sie zuvor noch nie gerochen hatte. Es roch so exotisch.

Sie ging zu Wounded Bird und schaute in den Topf, wo der Geruch am stärksten war.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie. „Eine Suppe?"

„Altes Erkältungsmittel", antwortete der alte Indianer. „Macht wieder die Nase frei. Dann könnte ich vielleicht eine Spur finden."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Du willst nicht in die Stadt zurück?"

„Denke Sheriff erst dann wirklich tot, wenn wir Leiche finden…" Er brach ab. Doch Bohne war ihm nicht böse.

„Warum hast du das Kraut nicht sofort genommen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Wusste nicht, dass es hier wächst", antwortete Wounded Bird. „Noch niemals war jemand in dieser Schlucht gewesen. Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen, die Suche nicht zu beenden."

Bohne sah auf. Ein Zeichen?

In diesem Moment legte der Indianer den Löffel beiseite und trug den Topf auf den Tisch. Dort setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und beugte sich über den Topf. Anschließend zog er sich seinen Mantel über den Kopf und begann den ätherischen Dampf einzuatmen.

Bohne beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Vielleicht hatten sie doch noch eine Chance.

* * *

Draußen war die Sonne untergegangen und sämtliche Wüstentiere schliefen entweder oder begaben sich auf die Jagd. Jake konnte beides nicht tun. Er konnte weder schlafen noch auf die Jagd gehen, weil er auf Rango achten musste. Zu gerne hätte Jake geschlafen, aber schon nach wenigen Augenblicken nach Sonnenuntergang begann Rango wieder laut zu atmen.

Genervt kniff Jake die Augen zusammen und versuchte Rangos Keuchen zu ignorieren. Wenig später wälzte sich das Chamäleon unruhig hin und her.

Jake stieß ein wütendes Zischen aus. Ärgerlich öffnete er die Augen und sah auf das Chamäleon. Rangos Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Trotzdem schien er wild zu träumen. Jetzt lag er auf dem Rücken, die Decke halb über seinem Körper. Er atmete heftig, wie nach einen langen Marathon-Lauf. Jake versuchte es zu ignorieren und legte sich wieder hin. Aber der Alptraum, der Rango im Schlaf hetzte, wollte keine Ruhe geben.

„Nein", hörte Jake das Chamäleon murmeln.

Genervt steckte Jake seinen Kopf unter seinen Körper.

„Gib doch endlich Ruhe", knurrte er. „Ich will nur schlafen. Nur _eine_ Nacht mal schlafen. Ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Jake riss die Augen auf, als Rango anfing leise zu schreien.

Jake warf einen Blick zum Himmel. „Nee, jetzt, oder? Wieso hasst du mich?"

Wütend zog er seinen Kopf wieder raus und starrte auf Rango, der mit seinen Händen um sich tastete, während er immer noch im Bett lag.

Jake kam mit seinem Kopf näher. Plötzlich hielt Rango sich röchelnd am Hals, als würde etwas Unsichtbares ihn erwürgen. Hörbar schnappte das Chamäleon nach Luft.

„Eagh… Nein!" Rangos Atmung wurde immer heftiger. „Aaaahhh!"

Mit einem Ruck saß Rango kerzengerade im Bett und rang nach Luft. „Jake?! Ich kann nicht mehr atmen!"

Sofort war Jake hellwach. „Schon gut, schon gut. Willst du raus?"

Rango nickte hastig. Sofort packte Jake ihn und zog ihn nach draußen vor die Tür auf die Terrasse. Kaum waren sie draußen, sog das Chamäleon gierig die frische Luft ein.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Rango sich von seiner Panikattacke wieder erholt hatte.

Jake sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf das Chamäleon, das zitternd in seinen Schlingen lag.

Er lockerte seinen Griff, sodass Rango sich wieder etwas mehr bewegen konnte.

Keuchend betrachtete Rango seine zittrigen Hände.

„Das Zittern hört gar nicht mehr auf!"

Rango schluchzte.

Jake seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn angeschrieen, doch er musste ruhig bleiben.

„Dein Körper versucht sich nur wieder zu regenerieren", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Solche Reaktionen sind völlig normal."

„Aber ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus!" Verzweifelt, presste das Chamäleon seinen Kopf gegen Jakes Körper und seine Finger gruben sich in Jakes Haut.

Jake biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieses Gejammer trieb ihn an seine Grenzen.

Doch er durfte nicht die Nerven verlieren.

„Das ist völlig normal", sagte er. „Völlig normal."

Beruhigend strich er Rango über den Rücken, doch innerlich kochte die Klapperschlange vor Wut und Ungeduld.

 _Ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus!_

* * *

Bohne hatte sich neben Wounded Bird auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und wartete darauf, dass der Indianer die medizinische Inhalation beendete. Endlich nahm der Indianer den Mantel wieder runter und erhob sich. Auf seinem Schnabel und im Gesicht tropfte das Kondenswasser vom Dampfbad runter. Er schniefte kurz und putzte sich einmal kräftig die Nase. Dann begann er zu riechen. Erwartungsvoll sah Bohne zu ihm hoch.

„Und?", fragte sie. „Riechst du etwas?"

„Rieche verwestes Fleisch…"

„Das weiß ich", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich. „Aber wegen…"

Sie wagte nicht Rangos Namen zu nennen. „Kannst du ihn wittern? Bitte, sag es!"

Wounded Bird hob die Hand. Dann hob er den Kopf höher und schnupperte so gut er konnte.

„Rieche Blut hier in Hütte", begann er mit bedächtiger Stimme. Er ging zum Ofen und schnupperte. „Sheriff schwer verletzt. Peitschen-Geruch."

Bohne war neben ihn herangetreten und stand mit zusammengefalteten Händen neben ihm. Dabei presste sie ihre Hände so feste zusammen, dass ihre Adern hervortraten.

„Rieche Cousins… erschossen", fuhr der Indianer fort. „Rieche… Schlange."

Bohne riss die Augen auf.

Wounded Birds Blick wanderte über den Boden nach draußen.

„Sheriff war hier, Schlange auch." Er zeigte zur Tür. „Nach draußen."

Bohne stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf und trat mit dem Indianer vor das Haus.

„Was riechst du noch? Wo sind sie hingegangen?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Der Indianer nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann deutete er mit der Hand geradeaus die Schlucht runter.

Bohne wollte losrennen, doch Wounded Bird hielt sie zurück. „Warte."

Er schnupperte erneut. „Sechs Leichen, aber der siebte ist nicht hier."

Bohne sah ihn entsetzt an.

* * *

Jake schlief tief und fest. Im Gegensatz zu Rango der einfach nicht einschlafen konnte. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Kaum hatte Jake ihn wieder zurück ins Bett gebracht, traute er sich nicht mehr die Augen zu schließen. Zu groß war die Angst vor einem neuen Alptraum. Stöhnend kämpfte er gegen die Müdigkeit an. Sein Blick wanderte zur Jake der sofort eingeschlafen war. Die Klapperschlange war völlig übermüdet. Jetzt lag sie ruhig und friedlich auf dem Boden und schnarchte sogar leise.

Rango zuckte zusammen. Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen. Nein! Er durfte nicht einschlafen. Einen weiteren Alptraum konnte er nicht ertragen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Er blinzelte. Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach Schlaf, aber sein Verstand wehrte sich panisch dagegen.

Kein weiterer Alptraum. Bitte nicht!

Um sich abzulenken sah er sich im Raum um. Doch er fand nichts womit er sich beschäftigen könnte. Er zuckte zusammen. Wieder fast eingeschlafen.

Hastig griff er nach dem Glas Wasser, das neben ihm auf dem Boden stand und trank das restliche Wasser gierig aus. Kaum war es leer, sah er sich suchend um. Er brauchte mehr.

Sofort stand er auf und ging in die Küche, wo ein Eimer Wasser stand, damit er nicht extra zum Brunnen gehen musste. Er kletterte auf den Eimer und schöpfte eine ganze Tasse Wasser, die er ebenfalls hastig austrank. Keuchend stellte er die Tasse auf den Boden ab und lehnte sich gegen den großen Blecheimer.

 _Nicht einschlafen! Nicht einschlafen!_

Suchend sah er sich in der alten Küche um. Es gab nicht viel. Nur eine Spüle und ein uralter Herd. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn etwas an Dreck. Nur in Menschengröße.

Er erschrak, als eine heftige Windböe um das Haus wehte.

Ängstlich sah Rango sich nach allen Seiten um und ging in der Küche ziellos auf und ab.

„Nur der Wind. Nur der Wind", murmelte er leise. „Nur der Wind."

Er knallte gegen einen kleinen Schrank.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, erholte sich aber schnell wieder vom Schock.

Prüfend betrachtete er den alten Küchenschrank. Was da wohl drin war?

Er öffnete die untere Schublade. Aber es war nichts drinnen. Die Menschen hatten alles mitgenommen. Er gähnte laut.

 _Nicht einschlafen!_

In der Küche war nichts zu finden. Er musste sich woanders irgendwie ablenken.

Ziellos ging er durch die Hütte. Vorbei an Jake, der immer noch tief und fest schlief. Zumindest sah es so aus.

Schließlich kam er wieder in das Zimmer, wo er den Spiegel zerschlagen hatte. Rango wollte sich nicht daran erinnern und wollte den Raum wieder verlassen, als kaltes Mondlicht den Raum erhellte und die Mondstrahlen auf die kaputten Scherben fielen.

Rango hielt inne als die Scherben das Mondlicht reflektierten und schön am Boden funkelten.

Wie gebannt starrte Rango auf das Schauspiel. Das Glitzern versetzte ihn wie in Trance.

Als ob die Glasscherben ihn rufen würden.

Gegen alle Vernunft ging Rango zum zerbrochenen Spiegel rüber und sah auf die Glasscherben. Sein Gesicht wirkte unheimlich im zerbrochenen Glashaufen.

Wieder kamen ihm seine Gedanken von heute Mittag in den Sinn, als er im Spiegel sein Spiegelbild gesehen hatte. Seufzend ging er in die Knie und betrachtete ihn gebückter Haltung sein Gesicht. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das kaputte Glas.

Vorsichtig hob er die größte Glasscherbe auf, die gerade so groß wie seine Hand war.

Still betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild im kaputten Glas. In der Dunkelheit wirkte es so verloren und vergessen. Seufzend strich er mit den Fingern über den Glasrand. Er zuckte zusammen, als das scharfe Glas in seine Haut schnitt. Er zog die Hand zurück und betrachtete den sauberen Schnitt auf seinen Fingerspitzen. Es blutete ein bisschen, aber nicht schlimm. Das Glas war sehr scharf.

Rangos Blick wanderte zum Fenster, wo der Mond am Himmel zu sehen war.

Fragend betrachtete er das Glas in seiner Hand. Es war scharfkantig und gefährlich. Das Mondlicht war direkt auf die Scherben gefallen.

War das vielleicht ein Zeichen? War das ein Zeichen, dass seine Aufgabe beendet war?

Er erinnerte sich dran, was der Geist des Wilden Westens ihm damals gesagt hatte.

„ _Es geht hier nicht um dich. Es geht um die anderen."_

Es ging _nicht um_ _ihn_. Es waren die anderen die wichtig waren.

Er hatte die Stadt längst gerettet. Und er selber… Wieder besah er sein Spiegelbild auf der Glasscherbe in seiner Hand. Er war ein Wrack. Ein seelisches Wrack war er geworden. Da war nichts mehr von einem Helden zu sehen. Wieso sollte er noch länger hier bleiben?

Seine Mission war eigentlich erfüllt.

Er wendete die Glasscherbe hin und her. Dann griff er das eine breitete Ende der Scherbe und setzte das spitze Ende auf seinen Unterarm. Er wusste nicht viel über solch eine Art Selbstmord, hatte aber schon oft darüber gehört. Die Arme zerschneiden führte schnell zum Blutverlust, oder sollte er besser doch damit sein Herz erstechen?

Rango liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Er hatte Angst vor Selbstmord, aber damals ging das doch auch, als er über den Highway ging. Er war damals bereit zum sterben gewesen, als sein Leben einfach keinen Sinn mehr gehabt hatte. Er hatte wirklich einen Fuß nach dem anderen gesetzt und war über die Straße gegangen. Er wollte, dass ihn ein Auto überfährt, wollte dass der Tod ihn mitnahm. Irgendwo hin. Es war ihm damals absolut egal gewesen. Er war aus der Stadt verbannt worden und wurde ein Niemand. Und ein Niemand gehörte ins Nichts. Und das einzige Nichts war der Tod. Nur hatte er die Straße ohne Schaden überquert. Kein Auto hatte ihn überfahren. Keinen Kratzer hatte er abbekommen. Wieso? Seine Aufgabe war noch nicht beendet gewesen. Er hatte noch eine Stadt retten müssen. Jetzt war die Stadt gerettet. Was für eine Aufgabe hatte er jetzt?

Sachte kratzte Rango mit der Glasscherbe auf der Haut von seinem Arm.

„ _Es geht hier nicht um dich. Es geht um die anderen"_

 _Ich bin fertig._

Er drückte das Glas auf die Haut.

„Was machst du da?"

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Jake stand vor ihm und sah Rango fragend an.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen als er die Glasscherbe in Rangos Hand sah. Ganz dicht auf seinem Unterarm gedrückt. Rango begann zu zittern.

„Geh bitte! Lass mich allein!"

Jake sah ihm mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Es ist schon spät", sagte er und gähnte. „Willst du nicht besser wieder ins Bett?"

Rango riss die Augen auf.

 _Ins Bett? Ins Bett?_

Die Albträume warten nur darauf ihn weiter zu quälen.

Wieder begann er hysterisch zu atmen.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", presste er zischen den Zähnen hervor und drückte erneut das Glas auf sein Schlagader.

Doch Jake dachte nicht daran den Raum zu verlassen.

„Findest du nicht, dass es um diese Zeit recht spät ist noch so etwas zu tun?", fragte Jake gelassen.

Rango biss die Zähne zusammen. Aber seine Tränen konnte er nicht stoppen.

Jake schob seinen Revolver vor und drückte damit die Glasscherbe in Rangos Hand vom Arm weg. „Komm, du musst wieder ins Bett."

„Ich muss gar nichts mehr!", schrie Rango. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

„Das kommt nur von den überspannten Nerven", sagte Jake mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er selber kurz vor einer Explosion stand.

Doch Rango wollte sich nicht beruhigen. „Ich hasse mich selber! Ich hasse meinen Körper! Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach?"

Jake blieb der Mund offen. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand darum gebeten von ihm getötet zu werden.

Jake räusperte sich. „Findest du es nicht etwas zu früh, an so etwas zu denken?"

Rango schrie auf und sank auf die Knie. Er ließ die Glasscherbe auf den Boden fallen und weinte laut. „Was kümmert dich das eigentlich?!"

Jakes Augen weiteten sich.

 _Was kümmert mich das?_

Rango hatte recht. Das war nicht logisch. Im Grunde könnte er ihn sehr leicht töten. Aber wieso sollte er? Es bestand im Moment kein Grund dafür. Und außerdem, wozu hatte er sich die ganze Mühe gemacht?

Jake atmete tief durch. „Jetzt komm. Zum Sterben hat man später auch noch Zeit."

Rango sprang auf. „Jake! Ich will sterben! Bitte, lass mich sterben!"

Jake knurrte. „Das sah damals in der Stadt aber anders aus. Du wolltest sogar mich umbringen."

„Ich hab keinen Grund mehr hier zu sein!", schrie Rango. „Ich krieg die Bilder einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf und sie verfolgen mich bis in meine Alpträume! Besser ich gehe sofort, bevor ich hier durchdrehe."

„Was redest du da für einen Mist?", schrie Jake wütend. „Du bist ja völlig verstört!"

„Ich bin schon lange nicht so verstört wie du!"

Jetzt hatte Jake genug! „Hör auf! Halt endlich die Klappe!"

Im nächsten Moment spürte Rango einen harten Schlag im Gesicht. Er taumelte zur Seite und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Seine Wange brannte furchtbar. Jake hatte ihm mit seiner Kanone einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt. Jetzt saß das Chamäleon wie erstarrt auf dem Boden und hielt sich die linke Gesichtshälfte.

Doch Jakes Wut war noch lange nicht abgeklungen.

„Hör endlich auf dich selber zu bemitleiden!", schrie Jake. „Damit erreichst du überhaupt nichts! Ich hab es satt mir ständig dein Gejammer anzuhören! Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, dich da rauszuholen! Ich hätte dich dort verrecken lassen sollen. Von mir aus, bring dich doch selber um die Ecke! Aber rechne nie wieder mit meiner Hilfe!"

Mit diesen Worten kroch Jake wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer und ließ Rango allein.

Er hielt sich immer noch die Wange und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden.

Er hörte wie Jake die Tür aufriss und nach draußen stürmte. Dann wurde alles wieder ruhig.

Eine Weile blieb Rango noch auf dem Boden liegen. Dann erhob er sich langsam.

Noch einmal rieb er sich seine Wange. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Die Tür stand immer noch weit offen. Der Wind hatte sich gelegt und draußen war es still und ruhig.

Der Mond verbreitete mit seinen sanften Strahlen eine kalte, leere Atmosphäre.

Rango fühlte sich total verloren, wie auf einem einsamen Planten. Zitternd umarmte er sich selber. Er fühlte sich elend. Noch viel elender als damals nach seiner Verbannung.

* * *

Noch immer wütend raste Jake durch die dunkle Wüstenlandschaft. Er hatte eine unendliche Wut im Bauch. Nachdem er eine Weile ziellos durch die Wüste gekrochen war, blieb er auf einer Anhöhe stehen. Zornig stierten seine feurigen Augen in die Nacht.

Warum hatte er ihn nicht umgebracht? Warum hatte er ihn aus dem Jenkins Gebiet rausgeholt? Warum? Warum?

Jake war wütend auf sich selber. Aber das Chamäleon war selber schuld! Das Gejammer von anderen Leuten hatte er noch nie leiden können.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Jake sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte. Konzentriert atmete er die kühle frische Nachtluft ein. Einen kurzen Moment bekam er ein leichtes Schuldgefühl, aber das rechtfertigte noch lange nicht Rangos Verhalten.

Jake schnaubte. Er selber hatte sich nie so verhalten. Seit der Folter von den Jenkins-Cousins hatte sich das Chamäleon völlig verändert. Rangos Selbstvertrauen war völlig verschwunden. Es war sogar noch schlimmer als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, als er ihn aus der Stadt gejagt hatte. Aber verdammt nochmal, er war kein Babysitter. Wie lange sollte er denn noch auf dieses verängstigte Chamäleon aufpassen? Nur weil er seinen Respekt gegeben hatte? Warum sollte das nicht jemand anderes tun?

Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Vielleicht konnte der Doktor ihm besser helfen als er. Wozu gab es Ärzte? Er würde ihn einfach dort hinbringen. Rangos Wunden waren fast abgeheilt. Soll der Arzt doch wissen was jetzt zu tun war. Und er wäre endlich aus dem Schneider.

Jake nickte zufrieden über seine Entscheidung und kroch zurück zur Hütte.

Die Tür stand immer noch weit offen. Prüfend sah Jake ins Wohnzimmer. Alles war ruhig. Seine Augen wanderten vor den Kamin auf das Bettlager. Bestimmt hatte sich das Chamäleon ins Bett verkrochen und sich ausgeweint. Langsam kroch Jake zum Kamin.

„Hör mal zu, Kleiner", begann er. Eine Entschuldigung wollte er nicht sagen. „Es ist wohl das Beste ich bringe dich jetzt zum Arzt. Der kann dir bestimmt am besten helfen. Was sagst du dazu?"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Jake zischte beleidigt. „Jetzt sag endlich was."

Er schob die Decke beiseite. Doch das Bett war leer.

Verwundert sah Jake sich um. „Kleiner?"

Jake schaute in jedes Zimmer. Aber Rango war verschwunden.

Sofort begann Jake Rangos Spur zu wittern. Sie führte direkt nach draußen auf die Terrasse und von dort in die Wüste.

* * *

Rango wusste nicht wohin. Atemlos rannte er einfach ohne Plan und Ziel durch die Wüste.

Er wollte nur weg. Wohin? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nur weglaufen. Weg von diesen Bildern in seinem Kopf. Aber diese verfolgten ihn sogar bis hierher. Egal wie schnell und wie weit er rannte, die Bilder in seinem Kopf blieben.

Sie vermischten sich mit der Realität und seinen Alpträumen.

Er stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

In der Ferne war wieder dieser Schatten aufgetaucht.

Das war keine Einbildung. Jemand lauerte hier draußen.

Rango drehte sich um und rannte in eine andere Richtung. Er stolperte mehrere Male über Steine, kratzte sich mit Zweigen der Büsche die Haut auf und streifte im Lauf einen Kaktus. Aber Rango bekam das alles nicht mit. Er wollte nur weglaufen.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte als er ganz in der Nähe ein raschelndes Geräusch hörte.

Was war das? Ein wildes Tier?

Ohne sich umzudrehen rannte Rango weiter.

Etwas war hinter ihm her.

Plötzlich verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Er knickte mit dem Fuß um und landete mit dem Gesicht in einen Sandhaufen. Angeekelt spuckte er den Sand aus. Schnell richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Wieder hörte er Schritte aus der Ferne.

Er stand auf. Doch dann schrie er auf und ging wieder in die Knie. Sein Fuß tat furchtbar weh.

Mit zittrigen Händen betastete er seinen Fuß. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Beim Sturz hatte er es sich irgendwie verstaucht.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ein Ast knackte.

Seine Augen wanderten in sämtliche Richtungen. Um ihn herum war dunkle Wüste, ein paar Felsen, Steine mit verdorrten Sträuchern.

Schwere Schritte nährten sich. Ängstlich presste Rango die Beine an seinen Körper.

„Haut ab! Haut ab!", schrie er. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

Warum ließ man ihn nicht einfach in Frieden? Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe.

Die Schritte kamen näher. Rango kniff die Augen zusammen. Jetzt stand es direkt vor ihm. Rango wollte es nicht sehen. Es hatte ihn bereits.

„NEIN! Tut mir nichts!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the interruption. Next chapter comes soon...**


	16. Shadows

**Hi there, sorry for the break again. Thanks for your comments and reviews. :)**

* * *

16\. Shadows

Verängstigt kauerte Rango sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Er erwartete einen Angriff oder ein Knurren. Doch stattdessen hörte er etwas ganz anderes.

„Hallo, kleiner Freund", begrüßte ihn eine gutmütige Stimme.

Rango stutzte. Diese Stimme kannte er doch. Er hob den Kopf.

„Sie hier?", fragte Rango ungläubig.

Das Gürteltier lächelte. Rango atmete erleichtert auf, als er seinen alten Freund vor sich sah.

Die sanfte Stimme und seine gutmütige Art ließ Rango wieder beruhigen und gaben ihm wieder das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Schon damals auf der Straße war er der erste Fremde, der ihn angesprochen hatte. Ja, Roadkill war der Einzige, der ihn von Anfang an richtig verstanden hatte.

„Wie kommen Sie hierher?", fragte Rango weiter.

„Die Stimmen der Wüste erreichen viele Orte", antwortete Roadkill.

Beschämt senkte Rango seinen Blick. „Dann wissen Sie auch was passiert ist."

„Wir alle machen viel durch, Amigo. Niemand ist von Leid ausgenommen."

„Aber ich hab niemals jemandem etwas Böses getan. Außer, dass ich gelogen habe."

Das Gürteltier seufzte mitfühlend. „Eine Lüge wirft lange Schatten, mein Freund. Verbunden oft mit vielen Schmerzen."

Rangos Augen wanderten zu ihm hoch. „Und wie lange ist mein Schatten? Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich wache ständig auf mit diesen Bildern von ihnen."

„Kopf hoch, Amigo", sagte Roadkill ruhig. „Wir alle haben einen Weg vor uns. Und dieser ist nicht immer eben."

Rango nickte betroffen. „Ich weiß. Aber ich… Vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufgeben."

„Warum das, kleiner Freund?"

„Weil mich nichts mehr hier hält. Mein Weg ist beendet."

Roadkill schwieg eine Weile. Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf seinem Gehstock gestützt ein paar Schritte von Rango weg.

„Du magst dir vielleicht egal sein", sagte Roadkill bedächtig. „Aber anderen bist du nicht egal. Es kommt nicht darauf an, ob du eine wichtige Aufgabe im Leben hast oder nicht. Wichtig ist, dass du auch für andere da bist, für die du eine Bedeutung hast. Allein schon mit deiner Anwesenheit machst du manchen glücklich."

In diesem Moment fiel Rango Bohne ein. „Vermisst sie mich?"

„Mehr als du glaubst. Hör zu, Amigo. Du musst kein Held sein, um für andere etwas zu tun. Es geht zwar um die anderen, aber du kannst den anderen nicht helfen, wenn du nicht da bist."

„Das schon. Aber hatten die anderen mich auch vermisst, als ich damals die Stadt verlassen hatte?"

„Du hattest damals einen Fehler gemacht, aber du hattest ihn wieder gut gemacht. Wenn du anderen nichts bedeuten würdest, dann würde keiner in diesem Moment nach dir suchen."

„Und wer?"

„Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren. Und außerdem, noch jemand anders macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Rango sah ihn fragend an.

In diesem Moment waren aus der Ferne Rufe zu hören. „Kleiner? Kleiner?"

Rango erkannte Jakes Stimme. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Roadkill. Dieser nickte.

„Geh schon. Ist schon okay. Viel Glück, Amigo."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich das Gürteltier und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Rango sah ihm nach. Die Rufe wurden lauter.

„Hier! Ich bin hier!", schrie Rango und wedelte wie verrückt mit den Armen.

Kaum hatte Jake Rangos Stimme erkannt, kam er sofort in seine Richtung. Zuerst schien er erleichtert darüber zu sein, Rango noch lebend zu sehen, doch sofort änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bist du total bescheuert!?", schrie er wütend. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Beschämt zog Rango den Kopf ein.

„Tut mir Leid…."

„Ist das alles was du dazu sagen hast?!"

Rango schwieg. Doch damit gab Jake sich nicht zufrieden. „Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich bin es langsam leid andauernd hinter dir her zu kriechen."

„Jake, es tut mir leid", sagte Rango schnell.

Jake knurrte. „Damit ist es nicht getan. Ich will dir helfen, du willst es aber gar nicht."

„Tut mir leid. Ich war völlig durcheinander."

Jake schnaubte angewidert. „Erwartest du jetzt von mir, dass ich mit heule? Mir reicht es langsam. Ich hab's satt. Mach doch selber was du willst. Ich verschwende nicht mehr länger meine Zeit mit dir. Wenn du es nicht willst, dann kannst du ja einfach gehen."

Rango seufzte laut. „Es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, dass ich das nie wieder tun werde."

„Mach mir doch nichts vor", sagte Jake sarkastisch. „Du haust doch eh wieder ab oder jammerst nur herum. Such dir einen Psychologen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Jake sich um und kroch davon.

„Jake, bitte!"

Rango sprang auf und rannte ein paar Schritte vor. Doch sofort knickte er wieder ein.

„AUA!"

Jake drehte sich um.

Rango lag wimmernd auf dem Boden und hielt sich sein Bein.

„Jake bitte. Ich kann nicht aufstehen."

Jake rollte die Augen. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

„Ich bin vorhin gestolpert."

„Idiot, das hast du jetzt davon."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Rango ihm zu. „Ich hab es dir nicht leicht gemacht. Aber das war keine böse Absicht gewesen. Ich hab innerlich einfach keine Kraft mehr."

Jake warf einen Blick zum Himmel. Diese Echse machte nur Ärger.

„Bitte, Jake. Bitte geh nicht. Lass mich jetzt nicht allein."

Jake zische wütend. Am liebsten hätte er Rango geschlagen. Weil Rango sich aber selber freiwillig die Schuld gab, dämpfte das etwas seinen Zorn. Er drehte Rango den Rücken zu und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Bring mich doch wenigstens dorthin wo ich dir nicht zur Last falle."

Jake drehte sich um. „In die Stadt?"

Rango überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann schüttelte er hastig den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich…" Er strich sich über die Schnittwunde im Gesicht. „Noch nicht. Ich kann nicht."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Es war ihm unverständlich wie man sich nur über so einen Schnitt im Gesicht schämen konnte. Vermutete aber, dass Rango es nicht wegen seiner Freundin tun wollte. Ob sie über seinen Anblick wirklich so geschockt wäre?

Eine Weile sahen sich beide schweigend an.

Schließlich gab Jake nach. „Wehe du jammerst schon wieder."

Rango nickte leicht. „Ich versuche es."

„Du versuchst es nicht, sondern du _tust_ es!", befahl Jake dunkel.

Rango schluckte schwer. Dann nickte er.

* * *

„Sie machen Sachen, Junge", sagte Dr. Tibbar kopfschüttelnd.

Rango saß auf dem Behandlungstisch in der Praxis und schaute beschämt zur Seite.

Der Arzt war zuerst erschrocken gewesen, als Jake mit Rango vor seiner Arzt-Praxis klingelte, da er dachte, der Zustand habe sich wieder verschlechtert.

Doch als er hörte, dass er nur hingefallen sei, war er ziemlich erleichtert.

„Nachts durch die Wüste zu rennen, ist eh eine gefährliche Sache, wenn man die Gegend nicht kennt", fuhr Dr. Tibbar fort, als er Rangos Bein abtastete. „Was wollen Sie sich als Nächstes antun? Sich das Genick berechen?"

Rango biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Arzt über die verstauchte Stelle von seinem Fuß drückte.

Jake stand im Türrahmen des Vorzimmers und schaute ins Behandlungszimmer. Das Haus war zum Glück groß genug, dass er gerade noch so reinpasste.

Das Arzt-Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Zumindest für eine Praxis. Zwei Behandlungstische, Gardinen vor dem Fenster, Glasschränke und normale Holzschränke mit Medikamenten, Arztinstrumenten und es roch nach Bohnerwachs und Desinfektionsmittel.

„Das Bein muss auf jeden Fall ruhig gehalten werden", sagte der Arzt schließlich. „Und ich verlange, dass die Anweisung diesmal auch befolgt wird. Normalerweise haben Sie noch Bettruhe."

Rango nickte schuldbewusst. Er hielt es für das Beste jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen.

Der Arzt ging zu einem Schrank und kramte Verbandszeug heraus, um das Bein zu verbinden.

Zuerst säuberte er den Fuß, anschließend legte er den Verband drumherum.

„Okay", warnte der Arzt. „Das wird jetzt etwas wehtun. Schön die Zähne zusammenbeißen."

Mit diesen Worten zog der die Wundverbände stramm.

„AHHH!"

Jake konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er empfand es offensichtlich als Genugtuung für die ganzen Strapazen der letzten Nacht.

„Sie haben echt Glück gehabt, dass es nur eine Verstauchung ist", sagte Dr. Tibbar, nachdem er den Verband nochmal kontrolliert hatte. Anschließend räumte er die Materialien wieder in den Schrank und ging redend ins Nebenzimmer.

„Ich sage immer, besser ein verletzter Fuß, als ein Bein weniger."

Er sah Jake entschuldigend an. „Nichts für ungut. Das Bein schonen. Ansonsten gilt die allgemeine Bettruhe. Und diesmal erwarte ich, dass Sie sich daran halten. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie wegen dem schnellen Lauf jetzt keinen Rückfall bekommen."

Rango seufzte. Er sah bemitleidenswert aus, wie er so auf dem Behandlungstisch saß. Seine Narben auf der Haut von den Peitschenhieben, seine lange Narbe im Gesicht und das Brandzeichen auf seiner rechten Hüfte. Es war ein jämmerlicher Anblick. Noch dazu sein Verband um seinen Fuß. Stöhnend legte er sich auf den Behandlungstisch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Kopfschüttelnd begab sich Dr. Tibbar ins Nebenzimmer an seinen Schreibtisch. Noch nie hatte er so etwas wie Rango gesehen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und der Arzt hätte ebenfalls bei Rangos Anblick eine Träne geweint. Murmelnd schrieb er seinen Bericht.

„Ich hab ja schon so manchen Patienten gehabt. Aber bei ihm." Dr. Tibbar legte die Stirn in Falten. „Über ihn könnte ich eine Doktor-Arbeit schreiben."

„Und ich eine Totenklage", murmelte Jake zu sich selber.

Dr. Tibbar kicherte leise. „Na ja. Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal. Ach ja, da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Mister Jake? Sie haben mich doch darum gebeten etwas zu besorgen. Das Paket ist heute Mittag angekommen."

Er stand auf und ging zu einer kleinen Kammer. Hinter dem Vorhang holte er ein kleines Papier-Paket heraus.

„Ich hoffe es passt. Zumindest hab ich die Größe abgeschätzt."

Er öffnete das Paket und holte eine Jeans, Unterwäsche, Hemd und Western-Jacke heraus.

Er sah Jake fragend an, ob das seiner Vorstellung entsprechen würde. Doch Jake warf ihm nur einen gleichgültigen Blick zu.

„Ich muss es nicht anziehen", sagte er abweisend.

„Verstehe", sagte Dr. Tibbar entschuldigend und ging mit den Kleidern in das Behandlungszimmer, wo Rango immer noch dösend auf der Liege lag.

„Hier Mister Rango. Damit Sie sich wieder etwas zivilisierter fühlen können. Ich glaube Sie waren lang genug ohne Kleidung gewesen."

Überrascht setzte sich Rango auf, als der Arzt die Kleider auf den Behandlungstisch legte.

„Probieren Sie die mal an. Zumindest das Hemd. Die Hose können Sie, wegen dem Fuß- Verband, noch weg lassen."

Zögernd steckte Rango seine Hand nach den Kleidern aus und fühlte den Stoff. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seinen Mund. Jake, der ihn beobachtete, legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich, was der so genannte Sheriff gerade in diesem Moment dachte.

Nach einer Weile nahm Rango das Hemd und zog es sich über. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn daran, wie er früher nur sein Hawaii-Hemd angehabt hatte.

Dr. Tibbar kratzte sich am Kopf. „Er ist dünner als ich dachte, aber immerhin. Es passt fast genau. Für den Übergang können Sie die ja anlassen, bis Sie sich neue kaufen."

Rangos Lächeln verschwand. Es reizte ihn zwar schon neue Klamotten zu kaufen, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich immer noch gedemütigt, um damit stolz durch die Stadt marschieren zu können.

„Versuchen Sie mal aufzustehen", sagte der Arzt.

Zögernd rutschte Rango nach vorne bis seine Fußspitzen den Boden berührten. Dann stellte er sich vorsichtig auf seine Füße. Er zuckte mit dem verletzten Fuß kurz hoch.

„Tut weh, oder?", fragte Jake sarkastisch.

„Es geht noch", sagte Rango schnell. Er versuchte es erneut und schaffte es sogar ein paar humpelnde Schritte neben dem Behandlungstisch zu gehen.

„Haben Sie Schwindel oder ist Ihnen schlecht?", fragte der Arzt vorsichtshalber.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir geht's gut."

Doch im nächsten Moment kippte Rango zur Seite. Schnell hielt er sich am Tisch fest.

Dr. Tibbar nickte. „Nach diesem Marathon vorhin müssen Sie sich erst mal wieder erholen."

Rango sah Jake an.

„Tragen tu ich dich nicht!", sagte Jake entschieden. „Außerdem waren wir uns einig, dass wir von jetzt an getrennte Wege gehen."

„Meinetwegen können Sie ja beide über Nacht hier bleiben", schlug der Arzt vor. „Er kann ja in der Praxis schlafen und Sie nebenan. Das Nachbargebäude ist groß genug. Für die Nacht zwar bescheiden, aber einfach. Ich vermute, dass Sie dringend Ruhe brauchen."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Der Vorschlag klang nicht schlecht. So konnte er wenigstens endlich mal ausschlafen, ohne dieses Chamäleon in der Nähe zu haben.

„Hab nichts dagegen", sagte Jake und drehte sich zur Tür. „Vorausgesetzt Sie kümmern sich um ihn und lassen mich in Ruhe."

„Keine Sorge", sagte der Arzt. „Sie können ruhig schlafen. Macht es Ihnen denn nichts aus? Es ist eine Scheune…"

„Besser als gar nichts", fiel Jake ihm ins Wort, bevor er ihn noch dazu überredete mit Rango in einem Raum zu schlafen. Noch eine schlaflose Nacht konnte Jake nervlich nicht verkraften.

„Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass er nicht wieder abhaut."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Jake die Arztpraxis und kroch rüber zur Scheune.

Draußen atmete er die kühle Luft ein. Er war ziemlich erleichtert endlich nicht weiter den Babysitter spielen zu müssen. Soll der Arzt sich doch um das hysterische Chamäleon kümmern. Er wusste bestimmt was am Besten für ihn war.

Jakes Gedanken wurden gestoppt, als ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich. Verwundert blieb er stehen und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Die Wüste war ruhig und einsam. Und trotzdem kam es ihm so vor, als ob etwas ihn beobachten würde.

In Jake stieg eine Ahnung hoch, doch er verwarf sie sofort wieder. Selbst wenn, so ging es ihm nichts an. Er war doch nicht Rangos Bodyguard!

* * *

 **So, hope you liked it. Next chapter next Thursday. ;)**


	17. Still missing

**Hello, sorry for the break. :/ This chapter with Beans and Wounded Bird. Enjoy.**

* * *

17\. Still missing

Die Sterne funkelten friedlich am Nachthimmel. Anders auf der Erde und noch weniger in Bohnes Kopf, die zusammen mit Wounded Bird immer noch in der Wüste umherstreiften, in der Hoffnung, eine Spur von Rango zu finden. Beide waren von ihren Roadrunner abgestiegen und ließen die Reittiere hinter sich her traben. Wounded Bird ging Bohne voran und suchte nach Spuren, die Jake mit Rango im Sand hinterlassen hatte.

Durch Bohnes Kopf kreisten sämtliche Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf jagten.

Was hatte Wounded Bird gemeint mit nur _sechs_ Leichen? Jeder wusste, dass die Jenkins-Cousins Bande aus _sieben_ Brüdern bestand. Aber wo war der siebte?

Was hatte Jake in der Umgebung gewollt? Wieso hatte er die Jenkins-Cousins erschossen? Warum hatte er Rango mitgenommen? Was wollte er von ihm? Hatte er die Absicht sich an ihm zu rächen oder ihn zu verschonen? Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie beide sich den Respekt gegeben hatten, aber war das eine Garantie dafür, dass er Rango verschonen würde? Was würde sie am Ende erwarten?

Ihr besorgter Blick haftete an Wounded Bird, der sie immer weiter durch die Wüste führte.

War es zu spät? Sie hoffte zwar, dass Jake Rango nichts getan hatte, aber das Blut in der Hütte der Cousins… Was hatten die Cousins Rango angetan?

Bohne konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Cousins ihre Verwandten rächen wollten. Und was sie von ihnen gehört hatte, waren ihre Rachefeldzüge alles andere als glimpflich. Oft kamen die Opfer nie mehr lebend zurück.

Hatte Jake eine Leiche weggebracht?

Bohne stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.

Erschrocken drehte Wounded Bird sich zu ihr um. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts, nichts!", sagte Bohne hastig und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Bild von Rangos Leiche hatte ihr einen inneren Schock versetzt.

„Ich bin okay, ich bin okay. Ich hab nur kurz… an etwas gedacht. Gehen wir weiter."

Verwundert blickte der Indianer ihr nach wie sie an ihm vorbeimarschierte. Dabei war er doch der Fährtenleser.

Mühsam versuchte er sie einzuholen, was mit seinem verkrüppelten Bein nicht so einfach war. Zu allem Übel begann sich seine Nase wieder zuzuziehen.

Bohne blieb stehen. Auch der Indianer.

„Was gefunden?", fragte Wounded Bird.

Doch Bohne stand wie erstarrt. Wounded Bird legte den Kopf schief. Hatte sie wieder ihren Erstarrungsmoment? Humpelnd ging er auf sie zu.

„Bohne?"

„Psst!", zischte Bohne. „Mir war so als wäre da etwas gewesen."

Wounded Bird sah sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Der Mond leuchtete zwar am Himmel, spendete aber nicht genug Licht. Weil er nicht gut im Dunkeln sehen konnte, verließ er sich auf seinen Geruchssinn. Schnuppernd hielt er den Schnabel in die Luft.

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. „Und? Riechst du etwas?"

Doch Wounded Bird schien ihr nicht zuzuhören. Stattdessen ging er ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Dann bückte er sich und strich mit seinen Federspitzen über den Boden.

Bohne machte sein Verhalten Angst. „Was ist? Hast du was?"

„Wir besser gehen weiter suchen", war Wounded Birds rasche Antwort.

„Wieso? Was ist denn los? Was hast du gefunden?"

„Sheriff vielleicht in Gefahr, wenn wir nicht beeilen."

„In Gefahr? Wovor? Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Wir bereits da."

Bohne verstummte. Wounded Bird zeigte nach vorne. Nicht weit entfernt stand ein altes Haus. Ein Menschen Haus.

„Dort unten soll er sein?", fragte Bohne. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Spur führt dorthin", antwortete der Indianer.

Bohne wartete nicht länger. Schnell sprang sie auf ihren Roadrunner und galoppierte los.

„Bohne, nicht so laut!", mahnte Wounded Bird.

Sofort zog Bohne an den Zügeln. Er hatte recht. Wer weiß, was sie in der Hütte erwartete. Trotzdem. Was wenn es zu spät war?

Widerwillig ritt sie im Schritttempo zur Hütte. Wounded Bird folgte ihr.

* * *

Die Gegend wirkte heruntergekommen und verlassen. Zumindest deutete das an, dass sich keine Menschen mehr im Haus befanden, was für die beiden eine Erleichterung war. Trotz allem dass Rango nie negativ über seine früheren Besitzer geredet hatte, so mieden sie wie alle anderen Tiere den Menschen. Bohne stieg zuerst von ihrem Roadrunner ab, wartete aber geduldig bis Wounded Bird an ihr vorbeigegangen war. Prüfend erkundete der Indianer die Umgebung. Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass vorerst keine Gefahr bestand, und sie sich dem Haus nähern konnten. Bohne hielt ihr Gewehr vorsichtshalber Schussbereit und gemeinsam marschierten sie auf die Eingangstür zu, die speerangelweit offen stand.

„Findest du das nicht merkwürdig?", wisperte Bohne zum Indianer. „Wenn jemand in der Hütte ist, wieso steht dann die Tür offen?"

Wounded Bird schwieg und zuckte die Achseln.

Bohne nickte. „Wir schleichen uns von der Seite an."

Im Schutze der Dunkelheit und im Schatten der Hütte schlichen sie an der Hauswand entlang auf die Terrasse. Sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen und waren jederzeit auf einen Angriff vorbereitet.

Als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem Eingang trennten, blieben sie stehen und verharrten fast eine Minute.

Bohne hörte den Indianer schnuppern. „Starker Schlangen-Geruch. Auch vom Sheriff."

„Demnach müssen beide hier sein. Aber warum steht dann die Tür so weit offen?"

Sachte legte der Indianer seinen Flügel vor Bohnes Körper, als Zeichen, dass sie sich im Hintergrund halten sollte. Nach kurzem Zögern wagte der Indianer einen Blick ins Innere der Hütte. Wie erwartet war sie leer.

„Niemand zu sehen", wisperte er.

Jetzt wagte auch Bohne einen Blick hinein. „Dann los."

Vorsichtig traten sie ein. Immer wieder sahen sie sich um. Doch es schien wirklich keiner hier zu sein. Überhaupt niemand.

Beide warfen sich skeptische Blicke zu. Sie trauten dem Frieden nicht.

Bohnes Blick wanderte zum Kamin, wo im verkohlten Holz noch die Glut leicht glimmte.

Davor lag ein altes Bärenfell und darauf eine Decke und Kissen.

Prüfend beugte Wounded Bird sich runter und befühlte das Bettzeug. „Sheriff lag hier."

„Lebt er noch?", fragte Bohne mit etwas zittriger Stimme. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich auf dem Gewehr.

„Schwer verletzt", antwortete der Indianer. „Rieche Desinfektionsmittel und Wundpulver."

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen. Das hörte sich nicht nach einer Hinrichtung an.

„Demnach ist er noch am Leben", murmelte sie leise. „Er würde kein Bett hier aufbauen, wenn er ihn hätte fressen wollen."

Wounded Bird wusste wen sie meinte. „Schlange hat ihn hierher gebracht, aber… rieche noch jemand anderen."

„Wen denn noch?", fragte Bohne verwundert.

„Wüstenhase. Noch jung. Leidet unter leichtem Haarausfall. In Anzug und mit Arzttasche."

Bohne blieb für einen kurzen Moment der Mund offen. Wieso sollte Jake einen Arzt holen? Sonst ließ er doch sonst niemanden am Leben.

„Aber wenn er noch lebt, wo ist er dann?", fragte sie und sah sich suchend um. „Rango? Rango?"

Hastig ging sie an Wounded Bird vorbei und schaute in jedes Zimmer. Doch von Rango war weit und breit nichts zusehen. Auch nicht von Jake.

Während Bohne nach Rango suchte, hatte Wounded Bird sich interessiert nach unten gebeugt und ein paar Glassplitter aufgehoben. Er schnupperte und strich mit befeuchteten Federspitzen darüber. Wieder dieser Blutgeruch.

In diesem Moment kam Bohne zurück. Verzweifelt rieb sie sich am Kopf. „Meine Güte, wo können sie nur sein? Ob sie geflohen sind, als sie uns in der Ferne gesehen haben?"

Sie verstummte als Wounded Bird ihr etwas Glitzerndes hinhielt.

„Was ist das?"

„Glas mit Blut."

Prüfend betrachtete Bohne das kleine Glasstück. „Woher?"

„Spiegelglas."

Bohne wusste nicht was sie von diesem Fund halten sollte. Was hatten Scherben mit Blut am Tatort zu suchen? Vorausgesetzt es war ein Tatort. Nervös strich Bohne sich über ihr Haar.

Die ganze Sache wurde immer mysteriöser. Tatsache war auf jeden Fall, dass Rango nicht mehr hier war. Auch Jake nicht. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? War das ein schlechtes Zeichen?

„Im Haus sind sie jedenfalls nicht", sagte Bohne und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Für Spekulationen hatten sie jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Egal ob die Scherben etwas zu bedeuten hatten oder nicht, sie mussten ihn finden. Die Frage war nur, wo?

Ratlos gingen sie wieder raus auf die Terrasse und starrten in die dunkle Wüste.

Wounded Bird konnte nicht anders und musste sich die Nase putzen. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und sein Blick wanderte nach links zu einem der Fenster.

Bohne war seine Reaktion nicht entgangen und sah ihn aufmerksam von der Seite an. „Was ist?"

Doch der Indianer antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern ging mit humpelnden Schritten zum Fenster, wo man von dort in den Raum blicken konnte, wo der Kamin stand.

Noch einmal putzte er sich die Nase und schnupperte erneut.

Bohne konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten und packte ihn am Poncho.

„Jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Was riechst du?"

Wounded Bird warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Nummer sieben."

* * *

 **Be continued...**


	18. In my coils

**Hello back. :)**

* * *

18\. In my coils

Die Scheune, die neben der Arztpraxis stand, war zwar alt, aber gemütlich. Normalerweise besaß eine Arztpraxis keinen Stall, aber Dr. Tibbar hatte das Haus mit der Scheune vor Jahren übernommen und in eine Praxis umgestaltet. In der Scheune befanden sich keine Tiere, außer einem Roadrunner, den der Arzt für seine Kutsche brauchte, wenn er einen Hausbesuch machen musste. Als der Roadrunner die große Klapperschlange hereinkommen sah, hob er nur kurz den Kopf, gackerte kurz, dann pickte er weiter ein paar Körner aus einem Eimer.

Jake schenkte dem gefiederten Reittier keine Beachtung. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich seinen Schlaf nachholen. Es hätte ihm im Moment sogar nichts ausgemacht, wenn er auf dem Boden geschlafen hätte. Aber eine Scheune war viel komfortabler.

In der unteren Etage standen Boxen für die Viehtiere. Nur die Box mit dem Roadrunner war besetzt. Weiter hinter führte eine große Leiter zum Heuboden, wo noch das Heu lagerte, bevor die ehemaligen Besitzer ausgezogen waren. Interessiert kroch Jake auf das Loch zu, dass zum Dachboden des Stalles führte. Prüfend betrachtete er den Holzboden. Er war zum Glück stabil genug, dass er sogar ihn locker tragen konnte. Mühelos kroch Jake auf den Heuboden und wälzte sich sofort ins Heu. Es stach zwar etwas auf seiner Haut, aber es war so gemütlich wie ein Federbett.

Mit wohligem Zischen ringelte er sich zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Doch er fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Er hatte gehofft, jetzt etwas schlafen zu können, doch stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken immer irgendwo anders hin. Immer wieder hatte er dieses Bild im Kopf. Selten hatte er so eine armselige Person gesehen. Wie er halbtot in der Hütte lag. Überzogen von altem Blut. Jake schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Doch noch etwas anderes ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Er war da draußen. Er wartete nur, dass das Chamäleon herauskam.

Jake kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war nicht sein Problem.

Knurrend warf er sich auf die andere Seite. Dann auf den Rücken. Doch auch das half nichts.

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf. Vibrationen waren auf dem Boden zu spüren. Er verengte die Augen. War er das?

Mistkerl! dachte Jake. Noch nicht mal er ließ ihn ruhig schlafen.

Jake warf sich wieder auf die Seite. Doch die Unruhe ließ ihn nicht los.

Einerseits war Rango im Haus in Sicherheit. Andererseits…

Knurrend verließ er seinen Schlafplatz und kroch langsam zum Scheunen-Tor. Vorsichtig lugte er durch die Türen. Draußen auf der Terrasse bewegte sich etwas. Er verengte die Augen. Wer schlich um diese Zeit hier herum? Misstrauisch züngelte er und fing jeden Geruch auf, der in der Luft lag.

Seine Miene entspannte sich, als er einen vertrauten Geruch mit seinem hochsensiblen Geruchsorgan auffing.

Beinahe lautlos schlängelte er zur Terrasse. Kurz davor blieb er stehen. Das kalte Mondlicht schien stumm und traurig auf die Veranda des Hauses. Genauso traurig wie die Gestalt, die zusammengekauert mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Holzboden saß.

„Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte Jake.

Erschrocken hob Rango den Kopf. Erst als er Jake erkannte, wurde er wieder ruhiger.

„Ich hatte Beklemmungen drinnen gehabt", antwortete er leise.

Es war zwar dunkel, aber Jake merkte an Rangos Stimme, dass er wieder geweint hatte.

Still presste das Chamäleon seine Stirn gegen die Knie. Dann schluchzte er auf. „Warum musste das passieren?"

„Du hättest nun mal nicht lügen sollen", sagte Jake mürrisch.

Rango senkte seinen Blick. „Ich weiß. Wegen mir musstest du die Jenkins-Cousins erschießen."

„Die hätte sowieso früher oder später jemand umgelegt", meinte Jake belanglos. „Kümmere dich nicht darum. Sie haben es verdient."

Rango nickte leicht. „Ja, das hatten sie… Aber nur wegen einer Lüge hatten sie mich gedemütigt."

Er stützte sein Gesicht auf die Beine, dann presste er die Stirn gegen die Knie. Seine Schultern zitterten leicht.

„Ich werde nie wieder lügen."

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Das soll ich dir glauben? Wer einmal lügt, der lügt immer."

Jake biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Zu spät hatte er gemerkt, dass das der falsche Satz gewesen war.

„Jetzt geh wieder ins Bett", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte wieder in die Scheune. Aber Rango stand nicht auf. Als Jake merkte, dass Rango seiner Aufforderung nicht nachkam, seufzte er und drehte sie wieder um. „Jetzt komm. Du verkühlst dich sonst."

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Jake kroch zu ihm hin. „Hölle, willst du dir weiter selber schaden? Und ich dachte, du wärst ein Kämpfer."

Rango hob den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Tut mir leid."

Mit schwankender Haltung stand er auf. Wegen seinem verstauchten Fuß konnte er kaum stehen, weshalb er sich an den Terrassen-Balken abstützte.

Jake schnaubte kurz.

„Wie lange willst du das dumme Spiel eigentlich noch spielen?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass du keine Mitleidsnummer mehr hier abziehst."

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte Rango schnell. „Ich musste eh etwas frische Luft schnappen."

Jake schnalzte schnippisch mit der Zunge. Dann drehte er sich wieder zur Scheune um.

„Jake?"

Überrascht drehte Jake sich um. „Was ist, kleiner Mann?"

„Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"

Jake riss die Augen auf. „Nein! Ich brauche auch meinen Schlaf! Du jammerst doch eh nur wieder rum."

„Bitte, Jake, bitte! Allein im Zimmer bekomm ich erst recht Angst."

„Immer noch diese Alpträume?"

Rango nickte leicht. „Ja… Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht durchdrehen heute. Der Arzt hat mir schon was zur Beruhigung verabreicht. Ich werde heute keinen Mucks von mir geben. Ich schwör's dir unter Brüdern."

Jake rollte die Augen. Dieses Chamäleon war die reinste Klette.

Er beugte sich vor und sah Rango scharf in die Augen. „Wehe ich kann heute nicht schlafen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Scheune. Rango folgte ihm mit humpelnden Schritten.

Jake kroch als Erster auf den Dachboden. Als Rango es endlich bis zur Leiter geschafft hatte, blieb das Chamäleon stehen. Fragend sah er zum Heuboden hoch.

Seufzend ließ Jake sein Schwanzende runter, sodass Rango sich an seiner Waffe festhalten konnte. Dann zog Jake ihn hoch. Oben angekommen setzte Jake ihn auf dem Holzboden ab. Anschließend rollte sich Jake ins Heu und legte den Kopf auf die Körperschlingen.

Rango stand etwas weiter daneben und sah ihn an.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn mit seinen feurigen Augen skeptisch an.

„Nein", sagte er entschieden.

Rango senkte seinen Blick und wollte sich neben ihm ins Heu legen, als Jake ihn sofort von der Seite schubste. „Leg dich woanders hin!"

Rango nickte entschuldigend und kroch ein paar Meter weiter weg, sodass Jake mit diesem Abstand zufrieden war. Die Schlange schnaubte nochmal kurz, dann schloss sie die Augen.

Auch Rango legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Es wurde still. Ab und zu war ein sehr leises Rascheln zu hören, wenn einer von beiden sich im Heu bewegte. Jeder konnte den leisen Atem des anderen hören.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, bis Rango vor Schreck die Augen aufriss, als ihn ein knarrendes Geräusch hochschrecken ließ.

„Jake?", fragte Rango mit erstickter Stimme.

Jake murmelte etwas Unverständliches. „Was ist?", knurrte er. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst…"

„Hast du das Geräusch gerade gehört?", fragte Rango, ohne auf Jakes Satz einzugehen.

„Welches Geräusch?", fragte Jake mürrisch.

„Das Geräusch gerade eben. Hast du das gehört?"

Jake atmete einmal tief durch. „Das einzige Geräusch, das ich höre, sind deine nervtötenden Fragen."

„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts gehört hast?"

Jake stand mit einem Ruck auf und stierte Rango böse funkelnd an. Dabei rasselte er so drohend mit seiner Rassel, dass Rango das Blut in den Adern gefror.

„Na schön", zischte Jake durch die Zähne. „Wenn es dich beruhigt."

Mit diesen Worten kroch er zum Loch im Boden und schaute nach unten. In der unteren Etage war nichts Auffälliges zu sehen. Sogar die Tür war zu.

Zischend zog er den Kopf wieder nach oben. „Da ist nichts."

Nervös knetete Rango seine Finger. „Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Dabei hat der Arzt mir doch schon ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Trotzdem kommt es mir so vor, als würde mich etwas verfolgen."

Jake wollte den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass Rango noch verrückt spielte.

Noch etwas aufgewühlt saß Rango im Heu und umarmte sich selbst.

Er sah erst wieder auf, als Jake damit begann seinen Körper um ihn zu legen, aber sodass er ihn nicht berührte. Rango sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Damit du endlich Ruhe gibst", sagte Jake, nachdem er Rango mit seinem Körper umrundet hatte. „Wenn etwas sein sollte, dann merke ich das sofort."

„Wirklich?", fragte Rango. „Bist du sicher, dass du das kannst?"

„Ich bin eine Schlange, okay? Ich bin's gewohnt, immer auf der Hut zu sein."

„Oh, okay."

„Und jetzt sei ruhig und schlaf endlich, oder muss ich dich k.o. schlagen?"

„Nein, ja… nein… ich bin schon ruhig."

Etwas beruhigter legte Rango sich wieder hin. Auch Jake legte seinen Kopf aufs Heu und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Rango seufzte leise. Ausnahmsweise fühlte er sich in Jakes Gegenwart geborgen, was nicht jeder denken würde. Selbst wenn Jake schlief, würde es keiner wagen sich einfach so in die Näher einer Giftschlange zu wagen und das beruhigte ihn.

„Jake?", fragte Rango vorsichtig. „Wo schläfst du eigentlich immer, wenn du draußen bist?"

Jake zischte leise, antwortete aber nach einigen Sekunden.

„Je nachdem wo ich hinkomme. Mal eine Stadt, mal eine Scheune, mal unter Steinen in der Wüste oder in Tierbauten. Spielt keine Rolle."

„Wäre dir ein gemütliches Bett nicht viel lieber?"

„Vielleicht", gab Jake zurück und hoffte, dass Rango endlich Ruhe gab.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Als Jake meinte er wäre eingeschlafen, drehte Rango sich auf die Seite. „Jake?"

Jake rollte die Augen. „Was?", fragte er genervt.

„Danke."

Jake hob den Kopf. „Wofür?"

„Für vieles."

Er lächelte leicht. Dann schloss er die Augen. „Gute Nacht."

Eine Weile starrte Jake schweigend auf das Chamäleon, dessen Atemzüge jetzt ruhig und gleichmäßig waren. Es war für Jake neu, dass sich jemand in seiner Gegenwart sicher fühlte.

Schweigend rollte er sich etwas enger um Rango herum. Der Kleidungsstoff des Chamäleons kratzte etwas seine Haut. Jake war es ein Rätsel wie man nur Klamotten tragen konnte.

Murmelnd kuschelte er sich ins Heu.

Draußen war der Himmel sternenklar und ruhig.

Jake öffnete kurz die Augen, als der Roadrunner unten kurz gackerte, dann aber wieder ruhig war. Seufzend versuchte er zu schlafen.

Wieder spürte er Rangos Herzschläge auf seiner Haut. Er schien wirklich keine Angst mehr zu haben, aber konnte sich das Chamäleon wirklich sicher fühlen?

Etwas besorgt wanderte Jakes Blick zum Fenster. Rango war noch längst nicht völlig außer Gefahr, aber musste er es ihm sagen? Nachdenklich sah er auf das Chamäleon, das friedlich eingerollt in der Mitte seines Körpers schlief.

„Dazu ist morgen noch Zeit", murmelte die Klapperschlange leise zu sich selbst.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Körper, atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Dann ließ er sich in den Schlaf fallen. Doch bevor er völlig eingeschlafen war, trieb ihn nur noch ein letzter Gedanke eine Welle der Besorgnis hoch:

„ _Hoffentlich sieht das keiner."_

* * *

Die ersten Morgenstrahlen erhellten den Horizont. Rango blinzelte verschlafen. Er lag immer noch eingerollt in der Mitte von Jakes Körperschlingen. Jake schlief tief und fest. Rangos Blick wanderte zum Scheunenfenster. Es war noch viel zu früh am Morgen. Er gähnte und legte sich wieder hin. Der Roadrunner in der Box gackerte leise. Verwundert öffnete Rango die Augen. Das Tier trat unten unruhig mit den Füßen und hatte aufmerksam den Kopf gehoben. In diesem Moment murmelte Jake etwas im Schlaf, dann war er wieder ruhig. Etwas unruhig legte Rango sich wieder hin. Vielleicht war dem Roadrunner nur Jakes Gegenwart nicht geheuer. Würde Rango eigentlich auch nicht. Bei seiner Größe. Murmelnd kuschelte er sich wieder in der Körpermulde. Jakes Haut war zwar kalt von der Morgenluft, gab ihm aber ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Keiner würde einer Klapperschlange zu nahe kommen. Zumindest nicht ohne Lebensversicherung.

Dösend lauschte Rango in die Stille. Nur ein leichter Wind wehte über die Landschaft und um das Haus. Plötzlich meinte Rango eine leichte leise Stimme gehört zu haben. Er öffnete die Augen, hob den Kopf und lauschte. Ja, in der Ferne waren eindeutig rufende Stimmen zu hören. Allerdings noch sehr weit entfernt. Der Wind trug die Stimmen direkt in seine Richtung. Eine Weile verharrte Rango in seiner Stellung. Die Stimmen wurden deutlicher.

„Rango! Rango!", rief jemand aus weiter Ferne, die eindeutig einer Frau gehörten.

Rango setzte sich ruckartig auf. Er hörte es deutlich. Er bildete es sich nicht ein.

Jake zischte genervt, als Rango über seinen Körper kletterte.

„Lass mich schlafen", knurrte die Schlange und steckte den Kopf unter seinen Oberkörper.

Rango wollte ihn nicht aufwecken, da er ahnte, wer da nach ihm rief.

Leise schlich er aus der Scheune.

Kaum hatte er die Scheunen-Tür geöffnet, konnte er die Rufe ohne Probleme verstehen.

„Rango!"

Rango reckte den Kopf, konnte aber noch niemanden sehen. Prüfend suchte er den Horizont ab. Dann tauchten auf der Ebene zwei Gestalten auf, in Begleitung von zwei Roadrunnern.

Rango wich zurück und knallte gegen das Scheunentor.

„Bohne", murmelte er leise.

Wie hatte sie ihn gefunden?

Nein, sie durfte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht so!

Er schämte sich. Seine Narbe, sein verletzter Fuß. Würde sie ihn immer noch als Helden betrachten?

Plötzlich presste jemand eine Hand auf seinen Mund. Rango hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren. Erschrocken versuchte er sich zu befreien. Er wehrte sich wie verrückt. Die Person hielt ihn nicht nur den Mund, sondern auch die Nase zu.

„Keinen Mucks, oder ich brech' dir das Genick!"

* * *

 **Next chapter comes soon. ;)**


	19. A nightmare becomes real

**Hello back. Sorry again for the break. :S Here next chapter. ;)**

* * *

19\. A nightmare becomes real

Rango glaubte vor Angst sterben zu müssen. Die Person stand zwar hinter ihm und er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Aber die Stimme, die Kleidung und auch den Geruch erkannte er sofort.

„Überrascht, dass ich noch lebe?", fragte der Jenkins-Cousin Anführer sarkastisch, wobei er Rango schmerzhaft den Kopf in den Nacken drückte.

Rango versuchte zu schreien, doch das ließ der Bandit nicht zu und presste seine Hand nur noch fester auf seinen Mund.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, Mund halten?"

Rango stöhnte vor Schmerz, als der Bandit ihm einen leichten Tritt auf sein verletztes Bein versetzte. Anschließend spürte das Chamäleon einen kalten Revolver auf seinem Bauch.

„Also, wirst du dich jetzt benehmen, ja oder ja?"

Rango nickte hastig.

„Brav, brav."

Mit diesen Worten zerrte er ihn von der Scheune weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in die Wüste.

* * *

Bohne und Wounded Bird blieben verwundert stehen, als sie das Haus mit der Scheune sahen.

Fragend sah Bohne den Indianer an. „Wer wohnt hier? Weißt du das?"

Der Indianer putzte sich die Nase, anschließend schnupperte er suchend in der Luft.

„Junger Wüstenhase Haus, Schlangengeruch und Sheriffspur führen hierher."

Bohne entsicherte ihr Gewehr. „Dann gehen wir rein."

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherten sie sich dem Haus. Bohne mit ihrem Gewehr voraus. Wounded Bird folgte ihr mit wachsamen Sinnen. Doch kaum hatten sie das Haus erreicht, blieb Wounded Bird plötzlich stehen.

„Halt, warte", sagte er mahnend.

Verwundert blieb Bohne stehen. „Was ist?"

„Wittere wieder diesen Geruch. Nummer sieben war hier." Er deutete zur Scheunentür.

Bohne schwenkte ihr Gewehr in die besagte Richtung. „Folgen wir der Spur."

Leise schlichen sie zum Scheunentor. Nachdem sie einen kurzen Moment gewartet hatten, öffnete Bohne langsam die Tür. Vorsichtig spähte sie in die Scheune. Der Roadrunner in der Box gackerte beunruhigt und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Die Luft ist rein", zischte Bohne leise und wagte ein paar Schritte hinein.

Auch Wounded Bird betrat nach einigem Zögern die hölzerne Scheune.

Vorsichtig untersuchten sie die Umgebung. Plötzlich zuckten beide zusammen.

„Hörst du das?", wisperte Bohne.

Wounded Bird nickte. Es hörte sich an wie ein leises Schnarchen.

„Kommt von oben", flüsterte er leise.

Zusammen gelangten sie zu einer Leiter, die nach oben zum Heuboden führte.

Bohne kletterte zuerst. Oben angekommen lugte sie vorsichtig über die Kante.

Sie erschrak, als sie Jake im Heu eingerollt erblickte und dort friedlich schlummerte.

Langsam, sehr langsam betrat sie den Holzboden vom Heuboden. Ihr Gewehr in Schussbereitschaft. Wounded Bird folgte ihr mit mühsamen Schritten. Auch er war über die Anwesenheit der Schlange sehr überrascht. Leise schlichen sie sich an. Kurz vor Jake blieben sie stehen.

Verwundert starrte Bohne auf die große Klapperschlange. Sie hatte Jake noch nie schlafen gesehen. Sie sah sich um. Doch Rango war nicht zu sehen. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Wounded Bird. Dann nickte sie und räusperte sich. „Jake?"

Genervt drehte Jake den Kopf zur Seite.

„Jake. Jake? JAKE!"

Jake sprang auf. „Was zur Hölle…!"

Der Satz blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er Bohne und Wounded Bird mit aufgerichteten Gewehren vor sich stehen sah.

„DU!?", fragte Jake ungläubig. „Wie kommst du hierher?"

Bohne ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.

„Wo ist Rango?", fragte sie streng.

Jake sah sich um. „Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade frag..."

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen!", schnitt Bohne ihm das Wort ab. „Wo ist Rango?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", knurrte Jake verärgert, der überhaupt nicht begriff was los war. Wo war Rango denn jetzt schon wieder abgehauen?

„Wieso suchst du nicht selber?", konterte Jake bissig. „Ich bin nicht sein Babysitter."

Bohne schnaubte wütend. „Werde ja nicht frech!"

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Alle drehten sich um. Dr. Tibbar stand im Schlafanzug da und betrachtete die Gruppe mit verschlafenem Blick. Als der Arzt Bohne erblickte wurde er mit einem Schlag hellwach.

„Oh, Damenbesuch. Verzeihung, Madame."

Er nickte ihr entschuldigend zu.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Bohne.

„Verzeihung, dass ich mich nicht sofort vorgestellt habe", sagte der Arzt. „Mein Name ist Dr. Tibbar und gleichzeitig der Besitzer dieses Grundstücks. Dürfte ich fragen, was der Grund für diese Auseinandersetzung ist?"

„Dieser gottverdammte Sheriff ist schon wieder weg", zischte Jake finster.

Dr. Tibbar hob die Augenbrauen. „Weg? Ich dachte, er wäre bei Ihnen."

„War er auch", knurrte Jake mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Zumindest noch gestern Nacht. Aber jetzt ist er weg."

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Dr. Tibbar am Kinn. „Na, allzu weit kann er ja nicht gekommen sein. Schon gar nicht mit seinem verstauchten Fuß."

„Verstauchter Fuß?", fragte Bohne verwirrt. „Will man mir nicht endlich sagen, was genau passiert ist?"

Jetzt mischte sich Wounded Bird in das Gespräch ein. „Vielleicht wir sollten besser sehen, dass nicht Nummer sieben ihn erwischt hat."

Jake hob den Kopf. „Nummer… wer?"

„Jenkins-Cousin Spur führte hierher, vor der Tür."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Jake. „Dieser dreckige Sohn von einer Hure!"

Dr. Tibbar stand im Raum und kapierte gar nichts mehr. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten alle erlegt, oder nicht?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Also hast _du_ sie alle umgebracht?", fragte Bohne mit stechenden Augen.

„Nur damit sie deinem Freund nicht seine Männlichkeit nehmen konnten. Ich finde, dafür solltest du mir dankbar sein."

„WAS?!", fragte Bohne mit großen Augen.

Der Hase pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ich finde, darüber können wir unterwegs diskutieren. So wie ich die Situation beurteile ist eurer Freund jetzt in großer Gefahr."

Mit diesen Worten kletterte er die Leiter runter. Auch die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung und verließen die Scheune.

Draußen nahm der Rabe sofort die Spur auf.

„Nach Nord-Osten", sagte der Indianer.

Sofort liefen alle in die besagte Richtung. Während die kleine Gruppe, Wounded Bird in die Wüste folgte, lief Bohne neben Jake her.

„Und du erzählst mir jetzt alles. Und damit meine ich auch wirklich _alles_."

* * *

 **Hurry, hurry... I write as fast as I can.**


	20. Thirst of revenge

**Hello after so long time. :D I waste no words and start the next chapter…:)**

* * *

20\. Thirst of revenge

 _Das ist ein Alptraum, das ist ein Alptraum,_ dachte Rango immer wieder. Wieso wachte er nicht auf? Nein, das war kein Alptraum. Es war schreckliche Realität.

Jetzt zerrte ihn der Bandit schon seit einer ganzen Weile durch die Wüste und schien nach irgendetwas zu suchen. Sie befanden sich inzwischen schon ein gutes Stück von Dr. Tibbars Haus entfernt. Um sie herum standen kleine, steinige Hügel und mehrere Kakteen. Der große Jenkins-Bandit hatte Rango immer noch im Würgegriff und seine Hand auf seinem Mund gepresst. Schließlich lockerte er etwas seinen Griff. Kaum hatte Rango das gemerkt, packte er die große Hand und zog sie von seinem Mund weg.

„Wo bringen Sie mich hin?", fragte er ängstlich.

Rango schrie auf, als der Bandit ihn auf den Boden schleuderte. Dort drückte er ihn mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und packte ihn am Hals. Röchelnd rang Rango nach Luft.

„Ich habe so eine verfluchte Wut auf dich, dass ich dich glatt in tausend Stücke zerfleischen könnte!", schrie der Bandit ihn an.

Er holte mit der Faust aus und schlug dem Chamäleon in den Bauch. Rango keuchte vor Schmerz. Seine Wunden waren immer noch nicht ganz verheilt.

„Du fragst, wo ich dich hinbringe?", wiederholte der Cousin seine Frage. „In die Hölle würde ich dich am liebsten schicken, aber selbst dort werde ich dich nicht gehen lassen! So einen leichten Tod wirst du gar nicht erst bekommen. Ich werde dich so lange quälen, bis du verrottest auf dem Boden um Gnade winselst!"

Rango presste die Lippen zusammen. Er war den Tränen nahe. Sein Magen drehte sich im Kreis. Lebend wird der Bandit ihn nicht gehen lassen. Aber vielleicht bestand doch noch eine Hoffnung. Vielleicht war Jake längst aufgewacht und suchte nach ihm. Und außerdem, Bohne war auch noch da gewesen. Rango stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als er an Bohne dachte.

„Ach nee!", spottete das Nagetier. „Jetzt auf einmal flennst du, was?"

Er packte ihn an den Schultern, riss ihn hoch und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Das Chamäleon wirbelte herum und fiel erneut auf den Boden. Stöhnend schüttelte er den Kopf. Doch sofort wurde er wieder gepackt und erneut mit einer Ohrfeige bestraft.

Jetzt hatte Rango langsam genug. Taumelnd stand er auf und versuchte auf den Cousin einzuschlagen. Doch dieser wich ihm schnell aus und warf sich anschließend mit voller Wucht gegen ihn. Kaum lag das Chamäleon wieder auf dem Boden, packte das Nagetier ihn von hinten mit beiden Händen am Hals und würgte ihn erneut. Verzweifelt versuchte Rango die Hände von seinem Hals zu kriegen.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen?", höhnte das Nagetier.

Rango röchelte kläglich und versuchte sich irgendwie loszureißen. Eine Weile kämpfte er mühsam gegen ihn an, doch dann wurde ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen.

Kaum spürte der Cousin, wie Rangos Körper erschlaffte, lockerte er den Griff. Schnaubend richtete er Rangos Oberkörper auf, drehte ihn um und sah ihn drohend in die halb geöffneten Augen.

„Besser du ziehst dein Hemd aus, bevor es noch schmutzig wird."

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er Rango das Hemd vom Leib gerissen. Rango leistete keine Gegenwehr. Gegen die Kraft und gegen die Waffen von dem Banditen hatte er unbewaffnet keine Chance. Schon gar nicht mit seinem verstauchten Fuß, der jetzt wieder furchtbar schmerzte. Keuchend lag er auf dem Boden und konnte nur auf sein grausames Ende warten.

Mit einer angewiderten Geste warf der Cousin Rangos Hemd weg und umkreiste ihn drohend, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Ängstlich zog Rango die Beine an seinen Körper. Seine Hände zitterten leicht.

Plötzlich packte das Nagetier ihn an der Schulter und zwang ihn zum Sitzen. Rango schluckte schwer. Anschließend packte der Bandit seine Handgelenke und band seine Hände auf den Rücken zusammen.

„Bitte nicht!", flehte er. „Ich mach auch alles was Sie wollen! Ahhh!"

Wütend packte der Bandit ihn von hinten und drückte Rangos Kopf in den Nacken.

„Freundchen! Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau, was?", knurrte der Jenkins-Cousin.

Rango jammerte als der Bandit seinen Druck verstärkte.

„Nicht nur, dass du unsere Verwandten sondern jetzt auch noch sechs weitere auf dem Gewissen hast!"

Rango zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er einen leichten Stich im Rücken spürte. Das Nagetier hatte wieder sein Messer rausgeholt und drückte es leicht gegen seinen Wirbel.

„Aber ich habe niemanden umgebracht", keuchte Rango. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen.

Das Nagetier verengte die Augen. „Du feiger Lügner!"

Zornig riss er Rango hoch und versetzte ihm einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht. Rango verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht als ihm dabei die Lippe aufplatzte. Angewidert spuckte er das bisschen Blut aus seinem Mund. Doch das Nagetier ließ ihm keine Zeit für eine Pause, sondern holte mit dem Bein aus und traf mit voller Wucht gegen Rangos verstauchten Fuß.

Rango jaulte auf und sank zu Boden. Der Bandit schnaubte wütend. Er schubste das Chamäleon brutal von der Seite an, sodass Rango keine andere Möglichkeit hatte als sich hinzulegen. Anschließend wurde er auf den Bauch gedreht und landete mit seinem Gesicht im Sand. Keuchend spuckte Rango den Sand aus dem Mund. Wieder presste der Bandit ihm sein Gesicht feste auf den Boden.

„Du elender Narr!", brülle der Cousin ihn an. „Glaubst du, du kannst mich ewig für dumm verkaufen? Selbst das wird dich nicht retten. Wegen dir habe ich jetzt meine _gesamte_ Verwandtschaft verloren!"

Rango schluckte schwer. „Das war doch nicht meine Schuld…"

Der Bandit ließ ihn nicht ausreden und presste seinen Mund wieder auf den Boden.

„Wenn ich erst mal mit dir fertig bin, dann kommt dein langer Freund dran. Und es ist mir völlig egal, ob er eine Knarre hat oder nicht. Aber zuerst vernichte ich dich!"

Rango versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber damit verstärkte das Nagetier nur seinen Druck auf seinen Hinterkopf. Flehend stieß das Chamäleon immer wieder dumpfe Schreie aus. Schließlich lockerte das Nagetier den Druck und Rango schnappte hörbar nach Luft als er seinen Kopf wieder etwas aufrichten konnte.

Das Nagetier nutzte die Zeit und holte wieder sein Messer aus seiner Jackentasche. Demonstrativ hielt er es dem Chamäleon erst vors Gesicht, anschließend an den Hals.

„Tja, war dumm gelaufen, dass dein schuppiger Freund mich nicht erwischt hat. Einfach abgeknallt hat er die anderen. Offensichtlich kann er nicht gut zählen."

* * *

„Du hast ihn entkommen lassen?", fragte Bohne fassungslos.

„Ich hab ihn nicht entkommen lassen!", beteuerte Jake. „Er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, bevor ich ihn abknallen konnte. Außerdem habe ich erst später bemerkt, dass es nur sechs statt sieben waren, die ich erschossen habe."

Die kleine Gruppe war immer noch in der Wüste unterwegs und bemühten sich Rangos Spur zu finden. Wounded Bird bekam langsam wieder Probleme mit seiner Nase, sodass Jake für einen Moment die Führung übernehmen musste.

Verärgert ignorierte die Klapperschlange Bohnes weitere Fragen und schmeckte die Umgebung mit seiner Zunge ab.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass dein toller Freund nicht tot ist", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu. „Zumindest noch nicht."

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet, dass ich nicht froh darüber wäre. Trotzdem hättest du ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen sollen."

Jake zischte drohend. „Könntest du endlich mal die Klappe halten? Zum einen kann ich dich beruhigen. Er wird ihn noch nicht töten."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, viel schlimmer. Er wird ihn quälen. So wie ich ihn einschätze wird er ihn sogar regelrecht foltern."

Bohnes Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, während Jake weiter fortfuhr: „Ich schätze er wird ihm zuerst sämtliche Gliedmaßen abschneiden, seine Haut abziehen und ihn anschließend langsam ausbluten lassen."

Er grinste teuflisch.

Bohne stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„Stopp mal!", sagte Dr. Tibbar. „Ich glaube ich höre etwas."

Alle lauschten. Dr. Tibbar, dessen Gehörsinn besser ausgeprägt war, richtete seine langen Ohren in sämtliche Richtungen. Schließlich deutete er nach rechts.

„Es kommt von dort."

Sofort eilten sie in die besagte Richtung. Kurz vor einem Hügel verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo.

Anschließend legten sie sich flach auf den Bauch, was für Jake kein Problem war, und schlichen sich langsam an.

Bohne beschleunigte etwas ihre Bewegungen, als sie Rangos bekannte Stimme hörte. Dr. Tibbar hatte Mühe sie davon abzuhalten aufzustehen.

Auf dem Hügel angekommen, lugten sie vorsichtig über die Anhöhe.

Bohne hielt den Atem an.

Rango lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden. Der Bandit saß auf seinem Rücken und spielte mit seinem Messer über seinem Rücken. Rango hatte große Angst, dass er jeden Moment zustechen könnte. Aber immer wenn der Cousin so tat als ob er zustechen wollte, hob der das Messer wieder an und strich über eine andere Stelle vom Rücken. Dabei beugte er sich zu Rango runter und grinste gemein.

„Ich werde dir die Haut abziehen", wisperte er. „Ganz langsam."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich, als er das Messer an seine Kehle drückte.

Rango schloss die Augen und presste für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich war es nicht", hauchte er.

Zornig packte der Cousin ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn hoch. Rango schrie auf, als er ihm so brutal die Wirbelsäule nach hinten krümmte. Dabei hielt er ihm immer noch das Messer an die Kehle. Rangos Lippen zitterten.

„Du wirst gleich um Gnade winseln", wisperte der Bandit ihm ins Ohr.

Er tastete hinter sich und schaffte es Rangos rechtes Bein zu packen. Kräftig zog er es hoch.

„Ahh! Ni… ah…"

„Na was? Ich höre gar nichts. Rede mal deutlicher!", spottete das große Nagetier.

Er ließ Rangos Oberkörper und Bein wieder los und stand auf.

„Genug mit dem Soft-Quatsch. Jetzt wird ernst gemacht."

Er drehte Rango mit dem Fuß wieder auf den Rücken und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn drauf. Rango schrie auf, als das schwere Gewicht ihn beinahe erdrückte.

Er zappelte wie verrückt. Der Jenkins-Cousin lachte dunkel.

„Na los, umdrehen!"

Wieder drehte er das Chamäleon auf den Rücken und er setzte sich wieder auf den Rücken drauf. Diesmal allerdings anderes herum, sodass er zu Rangos Beinen saß, statt zum Kopf. Rango hatte wieder keine Möglichkeit aufzustehen. Wieder hielt der Bandit ihn mit seinem Gewicht auf dem Boden fest. Ängstlich sah Rango nach hinten. Der Bandit beugte sich kurz nach vorne und packte Rangos Schwanzende. Rango versuchte seine Beine zu bewegen um aufzustehen. Der Bandit gab ihm einen Schlag auf die Hüfte und Rango blieb wieder still. Dann zog er weiter am Greifschwanz bis er ihn zur Hälfte in den Händen hielt. Wieder holte er sein Messer raus und strich mit der Messerspitze von der Schwanzspitze nach unten.

„Muss doch lästig sein so etwas die ganze Zeit mit sich herumzuschleppen."

Rango wandte sich wie verrückt, als der Bandit das Messer auf die Haut von seinem Greifschwanz drückte.

„Nur keine Sorge, danach wirst du ein paar Kilo weniger wiegen."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. „Nein! Lassen Sie das, bitte!"

„Tut mir leid, ich kann dich leider nicht hören."

* * *

In Bohne stieg eine unsagbare Wut hoch.

„Dieser Bastard!", fauchte sie. „Den kauf ich mir!"

Jake hielt sie zurück. „Wollen wir ihm nicht noch dabei zusehen, wie er ihm den Greifschwanz abschneidet?"

„JAKE!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Okay. Und wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt? Der Typ hat ein Messer in der Hand. Der ist schneller mit dem Zustechen, als wir mit dem Schießen."

Bohne verengte die Augen. „Das sagt mir jemand, der einen von ihnen einfach laufen lässt."

„Ich hab ihn nicht laufen lassen! Schnallst du das?! Ich hab einfach geschossen und hab nach deinem Freund gesehen, ob er überhaupt noch überlebensfähig war. Erst danach ist mir aufgefallen, dass es nur sechs gewesen waren, die ich abgeknallt hatte."

„Jetzt hört auf zu streiten!", mischte Dr. Tibbar sich ein. „Das führt doch zu nichts."

Wounded Bird schniefte leise. „Sheriff brauchen Hilfe."

Alle Augen wanderten wieder nach vorne. Bohne unterdrückte einen Schrei.

Der Jenkins-Cousin hatte Rango einen leichten Schnitt auf der Hälfte des Schwanzes geritzt, während Rango ununterbrochen um Gnade flehte.

„Ups, sorry", sagte das Nagetier sarkastisch. „Ich glaube da wäre noch zu viel dran."

Bohne biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Tut doch einer mal was!"

Dr. Tibbar runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was sollen wir machen?"

„Erschießen! Was sonst?"

„Aus dieser Entfernung?"

„Ich kann gut zielen."

Dr. Tibbar schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Risiko ist zu groß. Er könnte ihn vorher umlegen."

Bohne schnaubte beleidigt. „Das ist nur Ihre Meinung. Ich mache es auf meine Art."

Bohne war drauf und dran nach vorne zu stürmen, doch Dr. Tibbar hielt sie gerade noch am Arm fest.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", fauchte Bohne.

„Bist du dumm oder was?", fragte Jake kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich muss ihm helfen! Du siehst doch wie er ihn quält!"

„Ich habe Augen! Okay? Das sehe ich selber!"

„Sachte, sachte", sagte Dr. Tibbar. „Jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Ich hätte da noch eine andere Möglichkeit."

Bohne zuckte nervös zusammen, als sie Rango wieder laut winseln hörte.

„Dann machen Sie schnell!"

* * *

„Aufhören! Aufhören!", flehte Rango. Sein Gesicht war nass vom vielen weinen.

Sein Greifschwanz war inzwischen übersät mit blutigen Messerstichen. Dem Banditen machte das überhaupt nichts aus. Im Gegenteil.

„Du hast recht", meinte er schnippisch. „Wird Zeit, dass wir die Arbeit hier beenden."

Er drückte Rangos Greifschwanz auf den Boden und hielt das Messer an den Punkt wo der Schwanz mit der Wirbelsäule verbunden war.

Rango schrie vor Panik. „NEIN! NEIN! NICHT! HILFE!"

Plötzlich ertönten aus der Ferne mehrere Schüsse. Ein markerschütternder Schrei zerriss die Luft. Beide waren für einen Moment wie erstarrt.

Es herrschte Totenstille.

Der Bandit verengte die Augen. „Wer zum Teufel stört da?"

Er stand auf. Rango war so gefüllt mit Panik, dass er versuchte aufzustehen und weglaufen wollte. Doch der Bandit zog ihn brutal am Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

„Du bleibst hier! Wir werden jetzt nachsehen, was da los ist!"

Mit diesen Worten packte er Rango am Kopf und hielt das Messer an seine Kehle.

„Und keine Zicken, Freundchen! VORWÄRTS!"

Mit zittrigen, weichen Knien folgte Rango der Aufforderung. Obwohl er mit seinem verletzten Fuß kaum richtig Schritt halten konnte, so tat er sein Bestes nicht stehen zu bleiben, während das Nagetier ihn mit festem Griff in die Richtung zerrte, wo die Schüsse und der Schrei hergekommen waren.

Rango atmete schwer. Immer wenn er es vor Schmerzen nicht mehr mit seinem Fuß aushalten konnte, gab der Bandit ihm einen warnenden Druck mit dem Messer und Rango hatte keine andere Wahl als weiterzugehen. Vor lauter Tränen in den Augen konnte er nicht mehr klar sehen. Er wünschte sich nur, dass das alles nur ein Albtraum sei.

Kaum hatten sie den Hügel erreicht, verlangsamte der Cousin sein Tempo und sah sich suchend nach allen Seiten um.

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte er, als Rango wieder anfing leise zu schluchzen.

Hastig schluckte das Chamäleon einen Seufzer hinunter und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Er war mit seinen Nerven völlig am Ende. Mühsam versuchte er sich mit Fragen abzulenken.

Wer hatte da geschossen? Jemand der ihm helfen wollte? Aber wieso schoss und schrie jemand dabei und tauchte nicht auf?

Langsam setzte sich der Bandit mit Rango im Würgegriff wieder in Bewegung.

„Na los, du besser nach vorne", fauchte der Bandit gereizt und schob Rango vor seinen Bauch, hielt ihn aber weiterhin fest und drückte das Messer auf seinen Hals.

Mit vorsichtigen langsamen Schritten gingen sie weiter.

Plötzlich blieb der Bandit stehen. Etwas verwundert starrte er nach vorne.

Rango, der die ganze Zeit die Augen halb geschlossen hatte, öffnete diese zögernd.

Sie standen immer noch auf dem Hügel. Am unteren Ende lag etwas auf dem Boden.

Eine Wüsten-Echse in einem dunkelblauen Kleid.

Rango stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.

 _Bohne!_

„Los, runter mit dir!", knurrte der Bandit und gemeinsam gingen sie den Hügel runter zu der am Boden liegenden.

Die Wüsten-Echse lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht.

Prüfend betrachtete sie der Bandit, hielt Rango aber weiterhin im Würgegriff.

Rango starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sie. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen.

 _Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Nein! Nein! Alles nur nicht sie!_

Dem Cousin machte dieser Verlust gar nichts aus. Viel mehr interessierte ihn, wer da geschossen hatte.

„Hör auf zu flennen, du Stück Dreck!", knurrte er wütend.

Rangos Beine knickten langsam ein. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer und leblos an.

„Bleib gefälligst stehen!", schimpfte sein Peiniger. „Verdammt nochmal!"

Rango hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Es war alles sinnlos.

„Nein, nein", murmelte er.

„DU TUST WAS ICH SAGE!", schrie der Bandit ihn an.

Er warf Rango auf den Boden. „Fein, dann schneide ich eben dein Herz raus. Mal sehen wie dir das gefällt!"

Er fiel über Rango her.

Doch plötzlich stürzte sich jemand mit einem lauten Wutschrei auf ihn.

„SIE SCHEUSAL!", schrie eine zornige Frauen-Stimme.

Rango blieb das Herz stehen, als Bohne sich wie eine Furie auf den Rücken des Banditen krallte und wie eine Katze sein Gesicht zerkratzte. Der Cousin schrie vor Wut und versuchte Bohne abzuschütteln. Für einen Moment war Rango wie gelähmt. Mühsam stand er mit gefesselten Armen und verstauchtem Fuß auf. Ohne nachzudenken warf er sich nach vorne und knallte gegen den Banditen. Doch das stachelte seine Wut nur noch mehr an. Mit großer Kraft riss er Bohne von sich runter und griff nach seinem Messer, das auf den Boden gefallen war.

Erschrocken wich Rango zurück. Der Bandit stand jetzt mit zornigen weit aufgerissenen Augen und fletschenden Zähnen vor ihm, wie eine tollwütige Bestie.

„DU BIST TOT!", kreischte das Nagetier.

Vor lauter Panik drehte sich Rango um und rannte davon. Das Nagetier sprang nach vorne.

Rango schrie auf und wich ihm aus. Mit voller Wucht landete er auf seinem verletzten Fuß. Der Schmerz betäubte seinen ganzen Körper. Winselnd rutschte er aus und knallte mit seinem Kopf gegen einen Stein. Der Aufprall ließ ihn Sterne sehen und hüllte alles in einen dumpfen, leeren Raum.

„DU BIST TOT!", hallte es.

Jedes Geräusch schmerzte in seinem Kopf. Er sah alles doppelt.

Dann Schüsse, begleitet von einem schrillen Schrei.

Sein Körper zuckte zusammen. Er rang nach Luft.

 _Nicht sterben! Ich will nicht sterben!_

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles.

Stimmen erfüllten die Umgebung, aber er konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er Hände, die ihn abtasteten.

„Mister Rango? Mister Rango?", hörte er Dr. Tibbar rufen. „Wachen Sie auf. Es ist vorbei."

 _Es war vorbei?_

Rango versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Aber es war alles verschwommen.

„Rango? Rango?", rief eine weibliche Stimme.

Er schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerze furchtbar. Jemand streichelte seine Stirn.

Fühlte er warmes Blut? Ihm wurde schwindelig und er fiel in eine dunkle Tiefe.

„Rango? Rango?"

* * *

 **So, be continued...**


	21. Softly healing

**Hello back. The chapter is a little long, but I think you will love it. :)**

* * *

21\. Softly healing

„ _Rango? Rango?"_

 _Rango hatte das Gefühl er würde schweben. Wieso war alles dunkel? Er fühlte sich schwer. So schwer. Irgendetwas trug ihn._

 _Wieder drehte sich alles um ihn. Leichtes Sonnenlicht umspielte ihn. Verdammt! Wenn er nur nicht so schlimme Kopfschmerzen hätte._

 _Dann wurde alles still. Es war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Totenstill._

 _Er blinzelte. Über ihm war schöner Sternenhimmel. Sterne um diese Uhrzeit? Es war doch vorhin noch heller Tag gewesen. Plötzlich bewegten sich die Sterne und segelten zur Erde. Verwundert beobachtete Rango, wie sie in der Ferne tanzten._

„ _Rango?", hörte er eine leise Stimme._

 _Sie klang als würde jemand neben ihm stehen, aber da war niemand._

„ _Wer ist da?", fragte er._

„ _Rango?"_

 _Wieder diese Stimme. Er sah sich um. Er stand mitten in der dunklen Wüste. Um ihn herum wieder diese Lichter._

 _Er stutzte. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder lag da in der Ferne die Stadt? Die Lichter waren an._

„ _Rango?"_

 _Wer rief ihn da die ganze Zeit?_

 _Er drehte sich um. Doch da war niemand. Vielleicht jemand aus der Stadt._

 _Er hielt inne._

 _Die Stadt war verschwunden. Stattdessen stand da etwas anderes._

 _Bohne's Haus._

 _Langsam ging er auf das Haus zu. Doch je näher er dem Haus kam, umso langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Schließlich blieb er stehen._

 _Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Narbe im Gesicht. Nein, sie durfte ihn so nicht sehen. Schnell drehte er sich um. Er wollte nicht ihr entsetztes Gesicht sehen. Still ging er den Pfad entlang durch die Wüste. Es war beinahe totenstill. In der Ferne zirpten einige Grillen und ein Kojote heulte durch die Einsamkeit. Er umarmte sich. Er fühlte sich so alleine. Viel zu alleine._

 _Plötzlich fegte ein heftiger Wind. Die Lichter am Horizont bewegten sich schneller, dann waren sie verschwunden._

 _Er stutzte. In der Ferne war ein größeres Licht zu sehen, das sich bewegte. Jemand kam ihm entgegen._

 _Eine Laterne. Die Person warf einen langen Schatten._

 _Rango kniff die Augen zusammen. War das…?_

„ _Rango!"_

 _Schnell drehte Rango sich um und rannte davon._

 _Nein, sie durfte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht so._

 _Er hörte ihre Schritte._

„ _Nein, Bohne! Sieh mich nicht an!", schrie er._

 _Plötzlich bröckelte der Boden unter seinen Füßen. Jetzt tauchten noch mehr Schatten auf, die ihn verfolgten. Rango rannte und rannte. Der Boden bekam Risse und zerbrach in mehrere Steinplatten. Auf einer Plattform stand Roadkill. „Wo ist dein Schatten?"_

 _Wo ist mein Schatten? Wo war er denn?_

 _Es wurde dunkel. Sein Kopf dröhnte furchtbar._

„ _Er hat einen ganz schönen heftigen Schlag auf dem Kopf bekommen."_

 _Er konnte Licht sehen._

„ _Sieh mal… ich glaube… er öffnet die Augen…"_

„ _Mister R… Hören…mich…?"_

 _Er fühlte sich wie auf einem Karussell._

 _Er spürte einen Stich im Arm._

„ _Beruhigt… später…sehen…"_

 _Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch._

…

 _Er wusste nicht was los war. Als ob er in ein tiefes Loch gefallen wäre._

 _Was war passiert?_

 _Er drehte stöhnend den Kopf nach links und nach rechts. Wieder lag er auf dem Rücken. Der Himmel war dunkel blau, als würde es dämmern. Um ihn herum herrschte Dämmerlicht. Er schloss die Augen. Ihm war so schön warm._

„ _Rango?"_

 _Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Bohne stand in voller Lebensgröße vor ihm._

 _Wo kam sie so plötzlich her?_

 _Schnell stand er auf und rannte davon. „Bleib weg!"_

 _Jemand krallte sich an ihm fest. Er fiel nach vorne und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Panisch verdeckte Rango sein Gesicht. „Nein! Sieh mich nicht an!"_

„ _Wo warst du, wo warst du?", hörte er Bohne sagen._

 _Rango schaffte es sich aus ihrem Griff raus zu winden und von ihr ein paar Schritte zurückzuweichen._

„ _Bohne, nein, bleib stehen!"_

 _Unsicher verharrte sie. Rango hatte wieder seine Hand über seine Narbe gelegt, die andere hielt er vor sich._

„ _Bitte, komm nicht näher!"_

„ _Rango? Was ist denn los mit dir?"_

 _Rango konnte nicht anders und begann wieder zu weinen._

„ _Tu mir den Gefallen und vergiss mich einfach."_

„ _Nein, ich werde dich nie gehen lassen!"_

 _Rango drehte sich um, doch Bohne war schneller. Rango stieß sie von sich, doch Bohne ließ diesmal nicht locker und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Rango schrie. Sie hatte ihn überwältigt. Sie schaffte es seine Hand wegzuziehen. Im schwachen Mondlicht war seine Narbe deutlich zu erkennen._

„ _Nein, Bohne! Nicht!"_

 _Mit ihrer Hand berührte sie sein Gesicht. Vergeblich versuchte Rango ihrer Hand auszuweichen. Ihre warme Hand liebkoste sein Gesicht._

„ _Nein! Nein! Nein!"_

„ _Rango? Rango? Schatz, wach bitte auf."_

* * *

Zärtlich streichelte Bohne sein Gesicht. Rango stöhnte und wimmerte, als ob furchtbares Fieber hätte. Immer wieder versuchte er ihre Hände von sich weg zu schieben.

„Ganz ruhig, es ist alles okay. Schatz, es ist doch alles wieder gut."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer setzte sie sich neben ihm hin und zog seinen Oberkörper an sich, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind.

Das Bett war zum Glück groß genug für beide. Der Arzt war so großzügig gewesen und hatte das Gästebett Rango und ihr zur Verfügung gestellt. Bohne hatte darauf bestanden bei ihm bleiben zu können bis er aufwachte. Jetzt saß sie schon seit mehreren Stunden neben ihm und war sehr erleichtert, dass er endlich wieder ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

Beruhigend streichelte sie seine verarztete Stirn, die mit einem Wundverband umwickelt worden war.

Unruhig drehte Rango den Kopf hin und her. „Nein, nein,…", murmelte er leise.

Behutsam nahm Bohne ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

Endlich sah sie einen kleinen Schlitz in Rangos Augen. Geblendet vom Licht blinzelte das Chamäleon, als es langsam aus seinem wilden Traum aufwachte.

Bohne drehte sich kurz um und drehte das Nachtlicht ein wenig runter. Draußen war stockdunkle Nacht. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf einem Nachtschrank stand. Es war kurz nach 2.00 Uhr morgens.

Ihr Herz machte einen Luftsprung, als Rango jetzt auch seine Arme bewegte. Endlich schlug er die Augen auf. Seine beweglichen Augen sahen sich verwirrt nach allen Richtungen um.

„Rango? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Rango riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er Bohne vollständig wahrnahm.

„Boh-ne? W-was denn… wo denn… ich, ich, ich…. ich weiß nicht… wo bin ich?"

Sanft umfasste sie sein Gesicht. „Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich weiß, dass du vielleicht verwirrt bist. Du hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen."

Hastig fasste Rango über seinen Kopf, wo er statt Blut den Kopfverband fühlte.

Bohne lächelte leicht.

„Du warst ohnmächtig gewesen. Wir haben dich dann hierher gebracht."

Für einen Moment war Rango wie erstarrt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er einen scharfen Stich im Kopf fühlte. So langsam begannen seine Gehirnzellen wieder normal zu arbeiten und versuchte krampfhaft seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

 _Was war passiert? Jake - Jenkins Cousins – Wüste - Schreie - Bohne…_

So langsam fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Plötzlich setzte er sich kerzengerade auf und wich von Bohne weg.

„Nein, Bohne! Sieh mich nicht an!"

Bohne verstand nicht und stellte sich wieder auf dem Boden neben das Bett.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich weiß was du denkst!", rief Rango. „Ich sehe furchtbar aus!"

Bohne sah ihn verständnislos an. „Aber ich sehe dich doch die ganze Zeit an."

Rangos Haut färbte sich dunkel. Er warf sich auf die Seite und versteckte sein Gesicht unter der Bettdecke.

Für einen Moment wusste Bohne nicht was sie sagen sollte. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht, obwohl Jake sie bereits schon vorgewarnt hatte.

„Rango?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Rango?"

Langsam setzte sie sich wieder auf die Bettkante und strich über die Bettdecke, wo sie Rango leise weinen hörte.

Still dachte sie über Jakes Worte nach, als er ihr in allen Einzelheiten darüber berichtet hatte, was die Banditen alles mit Rango angestellt hatten. Die Wüsten-Echse biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hätte sie das vorher gewusst, hätte sie die Leichen am liebsten nochmal erschossen.

Ihre Hand wanderte weiter nach oben, wo Rangos Kopf unter der Decke lag.

Rango zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Berührung spürte.

„Beruhige dich", begann Bohne mit sanfter Stimme. „Du bist hier völlig sicher. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun."

Sie hörte ein Schniefen. Als Rango immer noch nichts sagte, erzählte sie weiter: „Jake hat ihn erschossen nachdem du hingefallen warst. Er hätte dich beinahe mit dem Messer erwischt, aber dann fiel er selber schreiend zu Boden."

Wieder entstand eine Stille. Etwas bewegte sich unter der Bettdecke. Dann erschien am oberen Ende eine Hand und Rango lugte durch einen Spalt zu ihr rüber.

„Er ist wirklich tot?", flüsterte er.

Bohne nickte.

„Sicher?"

„Wir haben das nochmal überprüft. Der Arzt hat ihn offiziell für tot erklärt."

Sie hörte ihn erleichtert seufzen. Dann zog er sich wieder unter der Decke zurück.

Wieder herrschte ein Schweigen.

„Rango? Sieh mich bitte an."

„Ich kann nicht", kam es leise unter der Bettdecke hervor.

Bohne seufzte. „Rango, es ist mir völlig egal wie du aussiehst. Selbst wenn du nur einen Arm hättest. Für mich bist du immer noch derselbe."

Rango sagte nichts.

Sachte zog Bohne an der Bettdecke. „Jetzt komm bitte. Tu die Decke weg."

Als sie fester zog, merkte sie wie Rango das obere Teil festhielt.

„Rango, bitte."

Als auch das nichts half, griff sie mit der Hand an den oberen Zipfel und schob es zur Seite. Als Rango das merkte, versteckte er den Kopf in den Armen.

Bohne legte mitleidig den Kopf schief. Sie schob ihre Hand unter die Decke und streichelte seinen Rücken. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Dann wurde er langsam ruhiger.

Nach einer Weile schob Bohne die Decke weiter runter bis zu seinen Bauch. Rango hatte immer noch Angst und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Wieder streichelte sie seinen Rücken.

„Schatz, bitte. Wenn es dich beruhigt dann werde ich nicht hinsehen, aber bitte versteck dich nicht. Siehst du, ich drehte mich jetzt um."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu. Kurz darauf hörte sie wie Rango die Hände runter nahm. Langsam richtete er sich im Bett auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er einen langen Pyjama trug. Hatte Bohne den Arzt dazu überredet es ihm anzuziehen?

Er zuckte zusammen, als Bohne sich bewegte und zu einem kleinen Nachttisch ging. Sie nahm ein Glas von der Kommode und reichte es ihm, immer noch den Blick abgewendet.

„Hier. Der Arzt hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir das hier geben wenn du wach bist."

Zögernd nahm Rango das Glas entgegen und trank etwas davon. Anschließend reichte er das Glas an Bohne zurück. Als sich ihre Finger berührten, hielten beide kurz inne.

Bohne drehte sich um, allerdings die Augen geschlossen. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie das Glas, die andere wanderte über Rangos Finger und über seinen Handrücken, wo sie schließlich auf seinem Handgelenk verweilte. Unsicher beobachtete er sie dabei wie sie die vernarbte Stellen abtastete.

„Die Stacheldrähte haben dir ganz schlimm zugesetzt", sagte sie leise.

„Woher weißt du…?" Rango blieb der Satz im Hals stecken.

Bohne ließ seine Hände wieder los, als er sie wegzog.

„Jake hat uns bereits alles erzählt."

Rango hielt den Atem an. „Auch das…"

Bohne nickte.

Sofort warf Rango sich im Bett auf die Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Er schämte sich immer noch wegen diesem Vorfall.

Bohne hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und strich beruhigend über seine Schulter.

„Es ist doch gar nichts passiert", sagte sie.

„Aber es hätte passieren können", keuchte Rango mit gepresster Stimme. „Hättest du mich dann noch gewollt? Wir hätten niemals Kinder kriegen können."

Bohne seufzte niedergeschlagen. Sanft massierte sie seinen Rücken. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du noch lebst. Alles andere wäre unwichtig gewesen."

Rango schnappte nach Luft, als er versuchte ein Weinen zu unterdrücken. „Das sagst du nur so."

„Rango! Das ist nicht wahr!"

Bohne verfluchte die Jenkins Cousins in diesem Moment noch mehr als den Teufel. Rango war immer noch völlig verstört. Aber so leicht sollten die Banditen ihren Triumph nicht haben. Nicht so! Nicht bei ihm!

„Ich bin nicht umsonst mehrere Tage in der Wüste umhergirrt, nur damit du mir das sagst", fuhr sie mit ernster Stimme fort. „Ich habe nach dir gesucht, damit du wieder nach Hause kommst. Zu uns. Vor allem zu mir. Wir brauchen dich. _Ich_ brauche dich."

Er drückte sich tiefer ins Kissen. „So kann man mich gar nicht mehr brauchen. Ich bin ein seelisches Wrack geworden."

Rango wusste nicht wieso er das sagte. Eigentlich hatte Roadkill ihn überzeugt, aber jetzt war wieder alles anderes. Der erneute Angriff des Jenkins Banditen hatte ihn wieder brutal auf den Tiefstand gebracht.

„Rango, ich bin auch noch da. Ich kann dir helfen."

„Bohne, ich will dir nicht damit zur Last fallen. Jake hatte es schon mal versucht."

„Jake ist doch was anderes als ich."

„Ich will dich aber nicht mit meinen Sorgen belasten. Ich kann kaum noch…"

„Wolltest du dich deswegen umbringen?" Bohne biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hat er dir das auch erzählt?" Rangos Lippen zitterten.

Bohne zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, dann nickte sie. „Ja, das hat er."

Rango kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind. Was dachte sie jetzt von ihm? Dass er ein Schwächling war?

Eine Weile herrschte bedrückende Stille.

„Bohne, bitte geh."

Bohne hielt die Luft an. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich möchte dass du gehst. Ich will nicht, dass du mich noch länger ertragen musst."

Bohne meinte nicht richtig zu hören. „Sag mal, bist du verrückt?"

Wieder verfluchte sie sich. Sie hasste sich selber, wenn sie etwas sagte, was sie nicht sagen sollte.

„Jake wollte auch gehen, weil er mich nicht mehr ertragen konnte."

Bohne holte tief Luft. „Nein! Ich gehe nicht! Ich bleibe hier und du kommst mit mir nach Hause!"

Rango seufzte tief. „Bohne, bitte geh", flüsterte er. „Bitte geh."

Mit diesen Worten zog er die Bettdecke wieder über den Kopf.

Bohne stand sprachlos daneben und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und hielt den Kopf hoch.

Sie wollte nicht gehen! Nicht bevor Rango ihr wieder vertraute.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, krabbelte sie zu ihm aufs Bett. Ihre Hand griff ans obere Teil der Bettdecke und zog es wieder runter. Rango versuchte noch die Bettdecke oben zu halten, doch Bohne dachte nicht daran.

„Rango, sieh mich an."

Krampfhaft hielt Rango die Decke fest. Seine Hände zitterten. Endlich schaffte es Bohne ihm die Bettdecke runter zu ziehen. Hastig drehte Rango sich auf die andere Seite. Doch Bohne packte seine Schultern und drehte ihn geschickt auf den Rücken. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf ihn und klemmte seine Hüfte zwischen ihre Beine, sodass er sich nicht wieder umdrehen konnte. Normalerweise hätte Rango diese erotische Haltung genossen, aber jetzt hatte er Angst sie auch nur anzusehen. Als er merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr zur Seite drehen konnte, wollte er aufstehen. Sanft drückte sie ihn wieder aufs Kissen. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm runter. Rango reagierte schnell und versuchte sie mit seinen Armen von sich zu halten. Doch Bohne nutzte diese Abwehrhaltung und umfasste seine Handgelenke. Anschließend drückte sie seine Hände runter und hielt sie auf der Matratze fest, sodass sie rechts und links neben ihm lagen. Wieder beugte sie sich zu ihm runter. Verzweifelt drehte er den Kopf hin und her, bis er auf einer Seite verweilte und krampfhaft die Augen zusammenkniff. Er konnte ihren Atem spüren, dann ihre Lippen. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn, anschließend seine vernähte Narbe im Gesicht, seine Wange und schließlich seinen Mund, wo ihre Lippen länger verweilten. Zuerst wehrte er sich noch. Doch je länger sie ihn küsste, desto mehr verschwanden seine Ängste. Ihre Körperwärme und ihre Nähe wirkten beruhigend auf seine Seele. Sie umspielte seinen Mund. Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen auf. Nie hatte er ihren ersten Kuss vergessen. Und nie ihren ersten gemeinsamen Abend.

Schließlich löste sie ihre Lippen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen hatte Rango für einen Moment alles Schlimme vergessen.

Sie lächelte leicht. Er bewegte die Mundwinkel und schaffte ebenfalls ein Lächeln, wenn auch etwas gequält.

Sie ließ seine Hände los und strich über seinen Mund. Anschließend wischte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Tränen von seinen Wangen.

„Ich hab mir geschworen, dass ich mich nie von dir trennen werde, wenn ich dich noch lebend finde", sagte sie leise.

Sie sah ihm so tief in die Augen, wie sie es noch nie zuvor bei ihm getan hatte, was in ihm eine Welle der Erleichterung und Hoffung auslöste. Sie meinte es vollkommen ehrlich.

Instinktiv setzte er sich auf, umarmte sie und drückte sie feste an sich. Hastig legte Bohne ihre Arme um ihn und streichelte seinen Rücken. Sie spürte wie er zitterte.

„Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie mehr wieder sehen", kam es Rango über die Lippen und dachte an die schlimmen Stunden, die er im Heizungskessel verbracht hatte.

„I-ich wollte nur noch sterben..."

„Psst. Ist ja gut", sagte sie ruhig und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Wieder begann er zu weinen und klammerte sich fester an sie. Bohne schmiegte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich habe jeden Tag gebetet, dass ich dich finde", wisperte sie.

Eine Weile saßen sie zusammen umarmt im Bett und allmählich lösten sich Rangos Verspannungen in seinem Körper und er begann erneut heftig zu zittern. Plötzlich glitten seine Hände an ihr runter und er sank stöhnend nach hinten. Ihm wurde schwindelig.

Bohne hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und bettete ihn wieder aufs Kissen.

„Ruh dich aus. Es war anstrengend für dich gewesen."

Geschwächt schloss er die Augen.

„Bohne", sagte er leise. „Geh nicht."

Sie umfasste seine Hand. „Keine Sorge. Ich gehe nicht weg."

In Rangos Kopf breitete sich eine Müdigkeit aus, dennoch hielt er solange es ging Bohnes Hand bis er allmählich einschlief. Bohne wollte seine Hand nicht loslassen und legte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Eine Weile starrte sie schweigend ins Leere, dann schloss auch sie die Augen und schlief neben ihm ein.

* * *

Es vergingen ein paar Stunden bis Rango wieder langsam aufwachte. Das Erste was er spürte war Bohne's Hand. Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen. Verwundert blickte er auf das schlafende Mädchen neben ihm. Noch nie hatten sie zusammen in einem Bett gelegen. Wie friedlich sie neben ihm schlief.

Seine Augen wanderten zum Fenster. Draußen dämmerte es. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Wieder blickte er auf Bohne, die immer noch neben ihm schlummerte. Ein leichtes Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen, als er ihre Hand sachte drückte.

Etwas mutiger richtete er sich auf und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Es war so schön neben ihr zu liegen. Langsam strich er über ihren Arm und über ihr Kleid. Wie sehr er sie doch vermisst hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn Jake ihn nie rausgeholt hätte. Jake? Was machte er gerade? Ob er noch schlief? Oder war er gerade wach? Was ging ihm gerade durch den Kopf?

Gedankenverloren, zupfte er an ihrer Bluse. Ohne dass er es merkte, öffnete Bohne langsam die Augen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden merkte er das und zog hastig seine Hand wieder weg. Sie umfasste seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Sie war ihm nicht böse.

„Guten Morgen."

Er lächelte leicht. „Guten Morgen. Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Das macht nichts. Ich wäre eh bald aufgewacht. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Schon besser als gestern."

„Tut dir etwas weh?"

„Ein wenig am Greifschwanz aber ansonsten…"

„Und dein Fuß?"

„Es tut kaum noch weh."

Langsam erhob sie sich. „Kann ich mal einen Blick drauf werfen? Der Arzt hat mir gesagt, ich soll darauf achten, dass sich nichts entzündet."

Rango nickte zögernd. Nachdem Bohne das Bett verlassen hatte zog er etwas die Bettdecke beiseite, die den Blick auf seinen beschädigten Greifschwanz freigab.

„Oh." Verwundert besah Rango sich seinen verarzteten Greifschwanz, der an einigen Stellen vernäht und mit mehreren Wundverbänden umwickelt worden war.

Sorgsam besah Bohne sich die sichtbaren vernähten Einschnitte und schob an einigen Stellen die Tücher beiseite, um einen Blick darunter zu bekommen.

„Sieht gut aus", meinte sie. „Zumindest ist nichts entzündet oder rot."

Sanft strich sie über seinen verarzteten Greifschwanz.

Rango zuckte zusammen.

„Tut das weh?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Es ist nur… empfindlich."

Bohne nickte verständnisvoll. „Jetzt dein Fuß."

Nachdem die Decke weiter runter war, tastete sie den Fuß ab, der ebenfalls noch in einem Wundverband steckte.

Rango presste die Lippen zusammen.

Bohne nahm entschuldigend die Hände weg. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut", sagte Rango schnell. „Wenigstens ist der Fuß noch dran."

Sie lächelte. Dann beugte sie sich runter und küsste seinen Fuß.

Rango wurde rot. „Äh… die Füße musst du mir noch nicht küssen."

„Aber ich mach das gern", sagte sie spielerisch. „Zumindest bei dir."

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Anschließend schob sie etwas seinen Pyjama hoch, um einen Blick auf die alten Peitschenstriemen zu werfen.

„Du solltest am besten eine Salbe auf die Narben tun. Ich geh mal runter und sehe nach ob der Arzt etwas im Haus hat."

Rango hatte nichts dagegen, obwohl er der Meinung war, dass sie schon genug für ihn getan hatte. Doch Bohne bestand darauf. Und nachdem sie ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, verließ sie das Zimmer.

* * *

Mit leisen Schritten ging sie die Treppe runter. Unten in der Arztpraxis saß Dr. Tibbar in einem Sessel und schnarchte leise.

Wounded Bird lag auf einer Liege und schlief tief und fest. Wenn auch etwas schniefend wegen seiner Nase.

Langsam ging sie auf den Arzt zu. „Doktor? Doktor?"

Dr. Tibbar schnarchte laut auf und richtete sich verschlafen auf. „W-wie, was… was denn… Oh, Sie sind es. Etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie. „Ich wollte Sie nicht unnötig wecken, aber er ist gerade wach und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie eine Narbensalbe im Haus haben."

Der Arzt streckte sie ausgiebig in seinem Sessel und rieb sich die Augen. „Ne Salbe? Oh… ja… ich glaube schon."

Er gähnte laut. Dann schritt er mit schlürfenden Schritten zu einem Schrank.

„Wo ist Jake?", fragte Bohne, während der Arzt im Schrank suchte.

„In der Scheune", antwortete der Arzt. „Und ich würde ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall wach machen. Nur wenn Feuer brennt oder ein Erdbeben losbricht, dann soll ich ihn wecken. Ansonsten nicht!... Aha, da ist es schon."

Mit diesen Worten holte er eine kleine Salbendose heraus und reichte es ihr.

„Hier, die können Sie ihm auftragen. Brauchen Sie dabei Hilfe?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Das schaffe ich schon."

Der Arzt lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, dass er keinen besseren dafür finden könnte."

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Verlegen kratzte sich der Arzt hinterm Ohr. „Nun, dass er jemanden wie Sie braucht, der ihm hilft darüber hinwegzukommen. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich die ersten paar Tage verhalte hatte."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte es sich wieder auf seinem Sessel gemütlich. Bohne sah ihn noch einen Moment schweigend an. Dann stieg sie wieder die Treppe rauf.

* * *

Rango hob den Kopf als sie hereinkam. „Oh, hast du etwas gefunden?"

Sie nickte und hielt die Dose hoch. „Ja. Damit werde ich dich einreiben."

Rango legte den Kopf schief. „Bist du jetzt meine Krankenschwester?"

Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Wenn du willst, dann bin ich das. Du musst dein Hemd ausziehen, damit ich die Salbe drauf tun kann."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Du meist ich soll wirklich?"

Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Wieso nicht? Oder ist dir das peinlich? Du trugst damals doch auch keine Hose, als ich dich in der Wüste fand und du mir meinen Schuh gekrallt hast, weißt du noch?"

Er errötete leicht. „Oh, sicher… es ist nur sehr ungewohnt hier … ich meine… in einem Zimmer… mit dir alleine…"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Wir sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, oder?"

Er lächelte leicht. „Nein, allerdings nicht."

Wieso sollte er sich schämen? Als Echse hatte er nichts vor ihr zu verstecken. Eigentlich bräuchte er keine Kleidung tragen. Trotzdem, ohne Kleider kam man sich irgendwie leer vor wie ein Tier von der Straße. Außerdem machten Kleider einen richtig Modisch. Und dennoch war es etwas ungewohnt für ihn, dass sie ihn dazu aufforderte.

Nachdem er seinen Pyjama ausgezogen hatte, legte er sich zögernd wieder auf die Bett-Matratze. Als Bohne neben ihn ans Bett trat, beobachtete er sie genau. Ihm entging nicht, wie sie ihn betrachtete. Wieder musste er etwas erröten.

Noch nie hatte er so vor ihr gelegen. Noch nicht einmal beim Baden am See.

Ob sie ihn schon so angesehen hatte während er ohnmächtig gewesen war?

Sie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte seinen Arm.

„Wie oft haben sie dich geschlagen?", fragte sie nachdenklich, als sie seine Narben genauer betrachtete.

Er seufzte. „Zu oft."

Machte sie ihm Vorwürfe? Vielleicht wegen seiner Lüge über die Jenkins Brüder? Sie wusste wie alle anderen in der Stadt, dass er die Jenkins Brüder nie erschossen hatte, obwohl er das zuvor behauptet hatte. Einzig nur die Jenkins Cousins hatten dieser Lüge leider sehr wohl geglaubt.

Bohne seufzte leise und tätschelte zärtlich seinen Arm. „Okay, wenn dir etwas weh tut, dann sag mir Bescheid."

Dann begann sie die Salbe auf seine Narben zu streichen. Seine Haut zuckte leicht, als sie die noch kalte Salbe auftrug. Bei jeder Berührung krampfte sich sein Körper etwas zusammen. Er war immer noch etwas berührungsempfindlich. Was kein Wunder war. Mehrere Tage lang hatte er nur Prügel und Schläge ertragen müssen. Dass jetzt jemand stattdessen ihn sanft massierte und berührte, diese Art der Berührung hatte er nach diesen traumatischen Ereignissen völlig vergessen.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie unsicher an.

Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Keine Angst. Ich mach schon nichts Unangenehmes."

Er nickte und ließ seinen Kopf wieder aufs Kissen sinken. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte jeden Schmerz aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und es gegen zärtliche Massage auszutauschen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er entspannt war. Bohne würde es nie ausnutzen, wenn sie es ihm versicherte. Er wollte ihr vertrauen. Er musste ihr glauben.

Bohne verteilte die Salbe zuerst über die Arme dann auf seiner Brust und Bauch und zum Schluss auf die Beine. Dabei beobachtete sie immer seine Reaktion. Seine Atmung war regelmäßig und ruhig geworden. Sogar das nervöse Zucken hatte aufgehört.

Rango seufzte zufrieden. Wie sanft sie ihre Bewegungen ausführte, so als wäre seine Haut aus dünnem Glas.

Nachdem sie fertig war, packte sie die Salbe weg.

„Okay, ich schlage vor, du bleibst erst mal so, damit die Salbe einwirken kann."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder neben ihm aufs Bett. Um es ihm gemütlicher zu machen, legte sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss und umfasste wieder seine Hand.

Wieder begann seine Hand zu zittern. „Tschuldigung, ich bin immer noch etwas nervös."

„Ist schon gut", sagte sie verständnisvoll.

Er gähnte.

„Willst du schlafen?"

„Nein, halt mich etwas wach. Ich will nicht dass ich doch aufwache."

„Du träumst nicht."

„Trotzdem, rede bitte mit mir."

Sie überlegte. „Worüber willst du reden?"

„Na ja. Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Du sagtest, du hättest nach mir gesucht. Wieso? Woher hast du es gewusst?"

„Du warst mehrere Tage nicht in der Stadt gewesen. Ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Also haben Wounded Bird und ich uns auf die Suche nach dir gemacht. Und es war mehr als Glück gewesen, dass wir es geschafft haben. Er war erkältet."

Rango sah sie verwundert an. „Du bist einfach ohne Plan und Orientierung losgegangen?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich wäre sogar bereit gewesen bis ans Ende der Welt nach dir zu suchen."

Rango bekam Tränen in die Augen.

Sie war eine treue Seele.

„Hey", sagte sie leise und wischte über seine Augen.

Rango zog schnell seine Nase hoch, damit er nicht nochmal weinte.

„Was ist mit den anderen? Wollten sie nicht mit?"

Bohne schnaubte. „Ach, die hatten ja keine Ahnung gehabt. Die hätten bestimmt noch nicht mal nach 1 Jahr nach dir gesucht."

Seine Augen hafteten an ihr. „Aber wieso du? Warum?"

Sie lächelte. „Ich habe es gespürt."

Wieder drückte sie sanft seine Hand und strich mit der anderen über seinen Kopfverband.

Für einen Moment war Rango völlig verwirrt.

„Nun schau doch nicht so", meinte sie spielerisch. „Denk nur nicht, dass weibliche Intuition nur ein Mythos wäre."

„Äh… nein. Das wohl eher weniger", sagte er nachdenklich.

Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen beide. Schließlich unterbrach Bohne die Stille.

„Möchtest du noch etwas loswerden? Mir noch etwas erzählen?"

Rango schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Nicht davon. Ich will… ich will im Moment nicht mehr daran denken."

„Kann ich gut verstehen", stimmte sie ihm zu. „So wie sie dich zugerichtet haben…"

Sie unterbrach sich. „Tut mir leid. Du musst nicht darüber reden."

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und strich über seinen Arm auf einer Stelle, wo sie die Salbe aufgetragen hatte. „Die Salbe ist fast trocken. Besser du deckst dich wieder zu bevor dir noch zu kalt wird."

„Oh, okay."

Nachdem Rango wieder gut zugedeckt war, stand Bohne nachdenklich neben seinem Bett.

„Ähm… Soll ich noch bleiben?", fragte sie.

Rango nickte. „Du musst nicht auf einen Stuhl sitzen. Du kannst zu mir ins Bett kommen."

Er hielt inne.

„Äh… nun… das heißt,… nur wenn… wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Nicht das ich irgendwelche Hintergedanken hätte… Ich… ich… ich dachte nur,…"

„Dass wir etwas näher zusammen sein können."

„Äh… ja."

„Ich hab nichts dagegen."

Erleichtert rückte er ein Stück zur Seite sodass Bohne auch ins Bett steigen konnte. Bohne legte sich mit den Rücken auf das Kissen und Rango lehnte sich an sie.

Einen Augenblick erschien ihm alles wie ein Traum. Er umfasste ihre Taille.

„Sorry, ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du keine Illusion bist. Äh… das heißt…"

„Psst! Psst!", wisperte sie und legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Denk einfach nicht darüber nach und versuch zu schlafen."

Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie ihn und begann über seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen. Die Reibungen auf seiner Haut ließen seine ganzen Verspannungen vergessen. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Chamäleon war fast eingeschlafen.

Bohne massierte ihn noch eine Weile. Sie wollte ihm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit geben.

Schließlich unterbrach sie ihre Liebkosungen und strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht.

„Du bist hier bei mir sicher", flüsterte sie. Dann schlief auch sie langsam ein.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	22. Nothing anymore

**Thank you, thank you for your lovely comments. ^ ^ I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I will try to write similar chapters with Beans and Rango. ;)**

 **This will be the fourth last chapter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

22\. Nothing anymore

Jake blinzelte verschlafen. Gähnend riss er den Mund auf und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig.

Verschlafen sah er aus dem Scheunen-Fenster. Es war fast Mittag. Er kräuselte nochmal seinen ganzen Schlangenkörper, dann kroch er langsam vom Heuboden nach unten. Der Roadrunner hatte sich inzwischen an den neuen Untermieter gewöhnt und beachtete die Klapperschlange so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Auch Jake ignorierte das Wüstentier in der Box und kroch nach draußen in die Sonne. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und genoss sein kurzes Sonnenbad.

„Schönen guten Morgen!"

Jake zischte genervt und sah zum Haus rüber, wo Dr. Tibbar auf der Terrasse stand und zu ihm rüberwinkte.

„Haben Sie eine gute Nacht gehabt?", fragte der Arzt weiter.

„Wenn Sie kein Arzt wären, dann würde ich gar nicht antworten", antwortete Jake düster.

„Sie sehen aber schon viel ausgeruhter aus", urteilte Dr. Tibbar ohne Jakes Beurteilung. „Das ist immer der Vorteil wenn man nicht in einer geschäftigen Großstadt lebt. Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?"

„Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht."

„Dann kommen Sie rein."

* * *

Es war ein Glück für Jake, dass das Haus groß genug war, sodass er gerade noch seinen langen Körper hindurchschlängeln konnte. Kurz vor der Küche hielt er an. In der Küche saß Wounded Bird am Küchentisch und trank gerade eine Tasse Tee. Als er die große Klapperschlange erblickte, nickte er ihm nur kurz zu, da er wieder seine Nase putzen musste.

Jake gefiel diese Gesellschaft gar nicht. Vor allem nicht, weil diese Krähe ihm damals mit einem Gewehr vom Glockenturm aus erschießen wollte. Ob er ihn wirklich erschossen hätte, oder nur gestreift hätte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

„Wie möchten Sie Ihren Kaffee?", unterbrach Dr. Tibbar seine Gedanken. „Schwarz, mit Milch, Zucker, oder ohne alles?"

„Schwarz", antwortete Jake kurz und knapp. Ihm war nicht nach süßen Sachen zumute.

Dr. Tibbar schien Jakes Verstimmung bemerkt zu haben und goss wortlos den Kaffee ein. Nachdem er fertig war, schob Jake seine Schwanzspitze ins Zimmer und hielt die Tasse mit seiner Kanone. Wortlos betrachtete Jake die dampfende Flüssigkeit.

„Schlafen die beiden noch?", fragte er monoton.

„Jep", bestätigte der Arzt und goss sich ebenfalls etwas Kaffee ein. „Die Dame kam am frühen Morgen nur mal kurz nach unten um eine Narbensalbe zu holen. Er ist anscheinend wieder aufgewacht. Na ja. Ich wollte die beiden nicht stören. Falls was Ernstes wäre, hätte sie mich schon längst gerufen."

Jake rümpfte die Nase und nippte kurz am Kaffee. „Sonst war nichts?"

„Nein, wie gesagt, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich schau heute Mittag mal vorbei."

Jake sagte nichts. Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte der Arzt.

„Frische Luft schnappen", war Jakes einzige Antwort.

* * *

Kaum war Jake wieder draußen, kroch er um das Haus herum. Er war groß genug, dass er sogar in die Fenster vom ersten Stock schauen konnte. Das Fenster vom Gästezimmer stand weit offen. Zuerst lauschte Jake auf Stimmen oder Geräusche. Als er nichts hörte, reckte er den Hals und lugte ins Zimmer.

Das Gästezimmer war einfach eingerichtet. Ein Kleiderschrank, ein kleiner Tisch, Kommode und ein Bett. Im Bett lag Rango, dicht angekuschelt an Bohne.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. Rango trug keinen Pyjama. Hatten er und sie vielleicht… Bohne hatte aber immer noch ihr Kleid an. Sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden es gestern Abend miteinander getrieben hätten. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen. Rango hatte seine Arme um Bohne geschlungen und schlummerte friedlich. Jake schob seinen Kopf weiter nach vorne. Dabei stieß er mit dem Hut gegen den Fensterrahmen.

Bohne, die offensichtlich nur gedöst hatte, schlug die Augen auf. Als sie Jake erblickte, hob sie ruckartig den Kopf.

„Was machst du hier?", wisperte sie leise.

Jake zuckte mit seinen Oberkörper. „Nur nachsehen, ob er nicht tot ist. Aber so wie es aussieht ist er ja gar nicht tot, oder?"

„Pssst!" Sie legte die Finger auf ihren Mund und deutete auf Rango. „Du weckst ihn auf."

„Oh, Entschuldigung", zischte Jake sarkastisch. „War nicht meine Absicht gewesen."

Bohne warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und deutete wieder mit einem Kopfnicken auf Rango. Jake rollte mit den Augen und zog sich zurück. Ausgerechnet dieser Schwächling bekam so ein großes Glück ins Bett. Kopfschüttelnd entfernte er sich.

Bohne sah ihm nach. Hatte sie Jake beleidigt? Richtig war das nicht gewesen, immerhin hatte er Rango das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht sollte sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen.

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als in diesem Moment Rango sich bewegten und zu strecken begann. Bohne kicherte leise, als Rango sie mit seinen Bewegungen kitzelte. Rango stöhnte kurz, dann öffnete er die Augen.

Einen kurzen Moment schien er nicht zu wissen wo er war. Doch als er Bohnes Kleid vor sich sah, schien er sofort beruhigt zu sein.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Bohne und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Kopf.

„Hmmm… guten Morgen", murmelte er verschlafen.

Sie spürte wie er sich etwas enger an sie drückte.

„Du träumst nicht", sagte sie schnell.

„Wenn es ein Traum ist, dann will ich nie wieder aufwachen."

Sie lächelte. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er hob die Augen und sah sie an. „Viel besser."

Sie ließ sich tiefer ins Bett sinken, sodass sie mit Rango in Augenhöhe lag.

„Tut dir etwas weh?"

Rango lächelte. „Nein."

„Und der Kopf?"

„Nein…" Er zuckte zusammen, als er über seinen Kopfverband tastete. „Na ja, vielleicht… nur ein wenig…"

Er hielt den Atem an, als Bohne sein Gesicht umfasste und ihm auf den Kopfverband küsste. Anschließend auf seine Stirn, seine Nase und seinen Mund.

„Hmmm… ich spüre schon gar nichts mehr", hauchte das Chamäleon.

Ihm wurde so heiß.

Plötzlich erklang ein dumpfes Knurren.

Rango lächelte verlegen und hielt sich seinen Bauch. „Oh, sorry…"

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen und setzte sich auf. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?"

„Oh… äh… schon sehr lange her… weiß nicht genau wann. Vielleicht als ich hier meinen Fuß verstaucht hatte beim Arzt…"

Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen. „Okay, mit anderen Worten du hast gestern noch nichts gehabt. Dann wird es langsam Zeit. Ich hol dir etwas."

* * *

Bohne verzog das Gesicht. „Na komm schon. Mach den Mund auf."

„Ist das nicht etwas albern?", fragte Rango.

„Wieso? Es war doch deine Idee gewesen."

„Ja, schon. Aber ich hab das eher als Scherz gemeint."

„Willst du jetzt, dass ich dich füttere oder nicht?"

Rango wiegte verlegen den Kopf hin und her.

Nachdem Bohne mit einem Teller Brei hochgekommen war, der Arzt hatte ihm erst einmal Schonkost verordnet, hatte er spaßeshalber gesagt, er solle sie füttern. Offensichtlich hatte Bohne diesen Satz jetzt zu wörtlich genommen. Denn kaum hatte er diese Worte geäußert, hatte sie sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und einen Löffel voll Brei vor seinen Mund gehalten.

Rango kam sich wie ein kleines Kind vor. Andererseits war das aber auch witzig. Er mochte es wie sie ihn bemutterte. Zumindest für diesen Moment.

Er sah sich einmal kurz um. Dann machte er den Mund auf und Bohne schob den Löffel hinein. Rango schloss brav den Mund und Bohne zog den Löffel wieder raus.

Er ließ den Brei etwas im Mund bis er ihn endgültig runterschluckte.

„Schmeckt's?", fragte Bohne.

Rango wedelte etwas mit seiner Hand. „Mmm… na ja. Fehlt noch eine Brise Salz, Pfeffer und Oregano."

Bohne stemmte theatralisch die Hand in die Hüfte. „Keine Extra-Wünsche. Es wird das gegessen, was der Arzt dir vorschreibt."

„Ja, Mutter", antwortete er gehorsam und lächelte dabei.

„Dann schön weiter essen", befahl sie im fürsorglichen Mutter-Ton und hielt ihm den nächsten vollen Löffel vor. Auch diesen nahm das Chamäleon brav entgegen.

Nach drei weiteren Löffeln kleckerte er aus Versehen etwas auf die Bettdecke.

„Rango!", rief Bohne mit hoher Stimme.

„Sorry, ich bin ein Schussel."

Bohne lachte. „Aber wirklich."

Sie nahm ein Taschentuch und machte damit die Bettdecke sauber. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass auch auf Rangos Lippe etwas Brei hing.

„Du hast da auch etwas", sagte sie und wischte mit dem Taschentuch sachte über seinen Mundwinkel. Rango hielt ganz still. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie dabei stören. Er genoss es sogar. Kaum war Bohne fertig, nahm sie wieder den Löffel und das Füttern ging weiter.

Rango aß einen Löffel nach dem anderen. Als Bohne dabei war die Schüssel auszukratzen und den letzten Löffel füllte, hielt Rango sie an.

„Der Letzte ist für dich."

„Du sollst aber alles aufessen", beharrte Bohne.

Rango hob die Hand. „Probier doch auch mal. Na komm. Sei so fair. Ich hab schon so viel gegessen."

Bohne verzog den Mund. „Na schön. Weil du es bist."

Mit diesen Worten steckte sie den letzten Löffel in den Mund. Sie schmeckte prüfend den Brei. Dann schlucke sie ihn runter. Rango legte den Kopf schief. Sie sah so süß aus.

„Du hast recht", meinte Bohne. „Das könnte wirklich noch etwas Salz vertragen."

In diesem Moment klopfte es sachte an der Tür. Kurz darauf steckte Dr. Tibbar seinen Kopf durch die Tür ins Zimmer. „Aha, unser Dauerpatient ist aus dem Komma erwacht. Wie schön zu sehen. Falls ich störe…"

„Nein, nein, Sie stören nicht", sagte Bohne schnell. „Kommen Sie nur rein."

Zögernd betrat der Arzt das Zimmer. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal vorbeischauen und einen Gesundheitsscheck machen."

„Das trifft sich gut. Wir haben gerade das Essen beendet."

Sie stand auf und stellte den Teller auf den Nachttisch.

„Na dann." Der Arzt schloss die Tür und trat neben Rango ans Bett. „Es wird auch nicht lange dauern."

Er nahm Rangos Hand und kontrollierte den Puls.

Der Arzt nickte zufrieden. „Puls normal. Richten Sie sich bitte auf, damit ich Sie abhören kann."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen setzte Rango sich im Bett auf und beugte sich etwas nach vorne, während der Arzt sein Stethoskop in die Ohren steckte und das andere Ende des Abhörgerätes in die Hand nahm. Rango krampfte sich etwas zusammen, als der Arzt das kalte Metall auf seinen Rücken drückte.

„Okay. Einatmen."

Rango tat es.

„Und ausatmen."

Erleichtert blies Rango die Luft aus der Lunge. Dr. Tibbar nickte. „Sehr gut. Bitte nochmal langsam ein- und wieder ausatmen."

Nach diesem nahm der Arzt das Stethoskop wieder ab. „Okay, dann nehmen Sie bitte kurz die Bettdecke runter."

Er war erleichtert, dass Rango dieser Vorgang nicht schwer fiel. Vor wenigen Tagen hätte er sich vielleicht noch dagegen gesträubt, aber sogar in der Anwesenheit seiner Freundin, reagierte er nicht panisch oder ängstlich. Dr. Tibbars Blick wanderte zu Bohne und schmunzelte schweigend.

„Ich schätze mal, dass sie beide bereits miteinander vertraut sind, oder?"

Bohne errötete leicht. „Wie… äh nein, das ist es nicht."

„Verzeihen Sie diese Frage, aber ich kriege hier selten derartigen Besuch."

„Das macht doch nichts", sagte Bohne etwas verlegen.

Rango räusperte sich.

„Oh, sorry", entschuldige sich der Arzt. „Also dann."

Er beugte sich zu Rango runter und begutachtete die verheilten Peitschenstriemen.

„Na die Striemen sehen auch schon viel besser aus. War eine gute Idee von Ihnen ihm sofort eine Narbensalbe aufzutragen", lobte er Bohne. „Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, eine solche fürsorgliche Freundin zu haben… oh, pardon. Ich bin schon wieder zu direkt."

Etwas verlegen tastete er Rangos Bein ab.

„Bewegen Sie mal die Zehen."

Rango tat es. Er errötete leicht, als Bohne dabei leise kicherte. Wollte sie ihm wieder den Fuß küssen?

„Na, ich denke es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis der Verband wieder ab kann", murmelte der Arzt und wandte sich den Verbänden um Rangos Greifschwanz zu. Er entfernte die Tücher und kontrollierte die vernähten Einstichstellen.

„Sie haben Glück, dass sich nichts entzündet hat. Eigentlich haben Sie sogar in allem Glück gehabt. Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie Sie das überlebt haben. Nicht den Sturz, viel eher, dass Sie jetzt nicht tot sind. Der Kerl hätte sie locker abmurksen können, wenn wir nicht noch rechtzeitig gekommen wären…"

Er unterbrach sich. „Na ja. Alles wieder gut. Sie können ja noch hier bleiben, bis die Wunden komplett verheilt sind. Das kann dann noch ein paar Tage dauern."

Er band die Tücher wieder um den Schwanz und trat nach getaner Arbeit den Weg zur Tür an. „Tja, dann lass ich Sie mal wieder allein."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür. Doch bevor er nach draußen huschen konnte wurde er von Rango aufgehalten.

„Doktor?"

„Ja."

„Bevor ich es vergesse. Ist Jake noch hier?"

„Ja, er ist hier."

„Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?"

Der Arzt zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann ihn fragen."

* * *

Jake kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen, als er Dr. Tibbar die Treppen runterkommen sah. Überrascht blieb der Arzt auf der unteren Stufe stehen.

„Oh, guten Tag. Hab Sie gar nicht gesehen. Wie gut, dass Sie hier sind. Zu Ihnen wollte ich gerade…"

„Quatschen Sie nicht so. Was wollen Sie?"

„Wie? Ach so, ja. Mister Rango wollte Sie bitten mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Ach, geht es ihm wieder so gut?", fragte Jake sarkastisch.

Der Arzt kratzte sich am Kopf. „Sie erscheinen mir etwas gereizt, Mister. Etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Jake schnaubte. „Kaum sieht er eine Frau und schon ist die Welt wieder für ihn in Ordnung."

„Das glaube ich eher weniger", meinte der Arzt schmunzelnd. „Viel eher haben wir alle einen Teil dazu beigetragen. Besonders Sie."

„Wieso ich?", fragte Jake grimmig.

„Nun, wären Sie nicht gewesen, dann wäre er ohnehin bereits tot gewesen. Immerhin waren Sie es auch gewesen, der mich zu ihm gerufen hat. Ich glaube kaum, dass er ohne ärztliche Hilfe überlebt hätte."

Das leuchtete Jake ein. Trotzdem fühlte er sich jetzt ziemlich überflüssig.

„Also, wie gesagt, er hat nach Ihnen gefragt. Wollen Sie mit ihm reden?"

„Wieso? Was will er denn?"

Dr. Tibbar zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, dass er es Ihnen selber sagen wird."

„Was Sie nicht sagen", meinte Jake sarkastisch.

Er drehte sich um. „Richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich nicht kommen werde."

Dr. Tibbar richtete seine Ohren auf. „Wie?"

„Sind Sie taub? Ich komme nicht. Ich haue heute ab. Am besten sofort."

„Wieso das?", fragte Dr. Tibbar noch ganz irritiert.

„Ich hab mich schon viel zu lange hier aufgehalten. Jetzt ist er in viel besseren Händen. Auf meine Anwesenheit kann er getrost verzichten."

„Sie haben sich nicht mehr gesehen seit dem Unfall. Wollen Sie nicht wenigstens noch auf wiedersehen sagen? Oder…"

„Auf seinen Dank kann ich verzichten", schnitt Jake ihm das Wort ab. „Man ist mir keinen Dank schuldig. Ich hau einfach ab. Adios."

„Was genau wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ganz einfach: Nichts mehr."

Es trat eine Stille ein. Dr. Tibbar traute sich nicht etwas dazuzusagen. Schließlich war es Jake der das Schweigen brach. „Aber sagen Sie ihm das erst in einer Stunde. Ich will nicht, dass er mir noch hinterher läuft."

Der Arzt nickte enttäuscht. „Wie Sie wünschen."

* * *

Aus dem Zimmer drang leises Kichern, als der Arzt vor der Tür des Gästezimmers stand. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden bevor er an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Bohne von innen.

Der Arzt schüttelte nochmal den Kopf und setzte ein munteres Gesicht auf als er durch den Türspalt ins Zimmer schaute. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich wollte noch etwas sagen."

Er betrat das Zimmer und lehnte die Tür nur an. Rango saß im Bett und Bohne stand daneben. Beide sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Arzt räusperte sich kurz.

„Ähm…Könnte ich mit ihm kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Bohne hob die Augenbrauen.

„Es ist etwas persönliches, nichts ärztliches", beruhigte er sie.

Bohne warf Rango einen fragenden Blick zu. Als dieser nickte, dass es okay wäre, verließ sie den Raum. Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, trat der Arzt ans Bett. Rango saß aufrecht im Bett und sah den Arzt etwas unsicher an.

„Irgendetwas schlimmes Doktor?"

Der Arzt kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun, nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich sollte Ihnen nur ausrichten, dass… Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Sie mit Jake sprechen wollten… Nun, es ist so, dass… Er ist weg."

„Weg?", fragte Rango überrascht.

„Na ja. Er ist vor einer Weile gegangen, oder wie sagt man bei Schlangen, gekrochen. Jedenfalls ist er weg."

„Weg? Einfach weg? Aber ich dachte…"

„Das dachte ich auch. Aber er hat ausdrücklich betont keine Gespräche mit Ihnen führen zu wollen. Tut mir Leid für Sie. Aber es ist nun mal so."

„Seit wann ist er weg?"

Der Arzt biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Vor knapp einer Stunde. Es war sein Wunsch gewesen, es Ihnen erst später mitzuteilen."

Rango schwieg. Der Arzt sah nervös nach hinten. „Soll Ihre Freundin wieder reinkommen?"

Rango hob den Kopf. „Nein. Noch nicht. Ich möchte kurz allein sein."

Der Arzt nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, blieb er überrascht stehen.

„Haben Sie etwa gelauscht?", fragte er, als er Bohne im Flur stehen sah.

„Das war nicht nötig gewesen. Sie waren laut genug. Doktor. Wissen Sie warum er so schnell weggegangen ist?"

Dr. Tibbar zuckte die Achseln. „Nun… wie soll ich sagen. Ich glaube, er hatte einfach nichts mehr hier zu tun gehabt."

„Sonst hat er nichts gesagt?", fragte Bohne, die wegen ihrer heutigen abwehrenden Haltung ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Nein, sonst nichts. Einfach nichts mehr."

* * *

Gedankenverloren starrte Rango zum Fenster. Schließlich stand er auf und ging humpelnd darauf zu. Dort schob er die Gardinen beiseite und spähte nach draußen. Doch draußen war niemand zu sehen.

Er war wirklich fort. Einfach so. Ohne Abschied.

Von Jake war so etwas zu erwarten gewesen. Trotzdem war er etwas enttäuscht. Andererseits wollte Jake wohl eh keinen Dank hören. Es war wohl gegen seinen Stolz.

Seufzend legte er sich wieder ins Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Der Wind blies die warme Luft durch die Gardinen und verbreitete im Zimmer eine angenehme Schwüle.

„Vielleicht", murmelte Rango. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	23. Way home

23\. Way home

 _ **5 Tage später…**_

„Ist ja alles wieder ganz gut verheilt", murmelte Dr. Tibbar, als er nochmal Rangos verheilte Stichwunden säuberte nachdem er die Fäden gezogen hatte. Als er fertig war, holte er einen Handspiegel und hielt ihn vor Rangos Gesicht.

Rango lächelte gequält.

Dr. Tibbar schmunzelte. „Tja, die Narbe wird noch lange sichtbar bleiben, aber… ich sage immer, besser eine Narbe als tot im Grab zu liegen."

Er kicherte. Als niemand mitlachte, zuckte er die Achseln. „Was denn? Ist doch so."

Mit einem Lächeln umarmte Bohne das Chamäleon. „Mir ist es egal. Hauptsache du bist wieder gesund."

Der Arzt schmunzelte „Besser wir machen nochmal einen Leistungstest. Stehen Sie bitte mal kurz auf."

Mit einem Seufzer erhob Rango sich vom Stuhl und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes hin. Währenddessen klebte Dr. Tibbar ein Klebeband in einer geraden Linie auf den Boden. Als er fertig war, winkte er Rango zu sich rüber.

„Versuchten Sie mal auf der Linie zu balancieren."

Rango breitete etwas die Arme aus und marschierte wie ein Seiltänzer auf der geklebten Linie.

Bohne kicherte leise.

„Okay", sagte der Arzt. „Arme ausstrecken und Finger zur Nasenspitze führen."

Auch diese Aufgabe bewältige das Chamäleon ohne Probleme.

Dr. Tibbar holte einen Stift aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn Rango vor.

„Verfolgen Sie den Stift in meiner Hand mit Ihren Augen."

Er bewegte den Stift mehrere Male mal nach rechts und mal nach links. Und einmal nach oben und nach unten.

Der Arzt schien zufrieden. „Okay. Ich schätze mal, dass Sie soweit wieder fit sind. Ich werde Ihrem Arzt in der Stadt noch einen Bericht mitgeben, für den Fall falls noch etwas sein sollte, dann weiß er ja was Sache ist. Soweit dazu. Sie können gehen."

Rango sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich darf gehen?"

„Ja, Sie können jederzeit nach Hause."

„Nach Hause…", murmelte Rango erleichtert. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.

Bohne nahm seine Hand. „Ist schon okay. Das ist nicht schlimm. Glaub mir. Ich finde die Narbe macht dich sogar recht heldenhaft."

Er lächelte gequält, während Bohne über seinen Kopf streichelte. „Es muss ja keiner wissen. Allerdings solltest du besser keine übertriebene Geschichte dazu erfinden."

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr", versicherte er.

„Dann wir wohl brechen jetzt auf", meinte Wounded Bird, der sich inzwischen wieder fast komplett von einer Erkältung erholt hatte. Vor allem weil Dr. Tibbar ihm einige Medikamente geben konnte, die den Heilungsprozess etwas beschleunigt hatten. „Wir nicht umhinkommen eine Nacht nochmal in der Wüste verbringen zu müssen."

„Das macht doch nichts", meinte Bohne und hackte sich bei Rango ein. „Eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel ist doch sehr schön. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht."

Dr. Tibbar nickte. „Na dann viel Glück."

Rango lächelte und schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich danke Ihnen für alles."

„Ach was. Sie waren eine richtige Bereicherung für meine Arbeit. Sowas hab ich nicht alle Tage."

„Freut mich, dass es etwas genützt hat für Sie. Danke Ich werde Sie weiterempfehlen."

Der Arzt lächelte. „Oh, vielen Dank."

* * *

Als sie draußen auf der Terrasse waren, fiel Bohne etwas ein. „Wir werden wohl zu zweit auf einem Roadrunner sitzen müssen. Wir sind nur mit zwei gekommen."

Rango zuckte die Achseln. „Das macht doch nichts. Jedenfalls, solange es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, nein. Mir macht das nichts aus…"

„Mister Rango", mischte sich Dr. Tibbar ein. „Ich glaube da könnte ich Ihnen aushelfen. Gerade heute Morgen, wie durch einen glücklichen Zufall, ist mir dieses Reittier vor dem Stall gestanden."

Er führte die Gruppe hinter den Schuppen, wo wenige Meter weiter ein Roadrunner am Zaun stand.

Rango riss die Augen auf. „Excelsior!"

Er rannte nach vorne und fiel dem Tier um den Hals. „Wo warst du gewesen? Meine Güte, meine Güte. Ich hab dich total vermisst! Ich hab dich aber auch total vergessen. Ach egal."

Bohne sah die beiden überrascht an. Nachdenklich kratzte sie sich am Kopf.

„Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden?", fragte sie den Arzt.

„Wie ich sagte. Er stand heute Morgen vor dem Stall. Einfach so. Ich dachte auch zuerst ich seh' nicht recht."

Bohnes Blick wanderte wieder zu Rango, der ihren fragenden Blick auffing.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du hättest Excelsior nach deiner Entführung nicht mehr gesehen?", fragte Bohne.

Rango nickte. „Allerdings. Seitdem nicht mehr."

Bohne schaute den Roadrunner skeptisch an. „Wieso ist er nicht in die Stadt geritten, als man dich entführt hatte? Dann hätten wir sofort Hilfe holen können."

Rango sah zuerst sie, dann Excelsior an. Dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Junge, wo warst du gewesen?"

Der Roadrunner gackerte kurz und schwenkte seinen Kopf in mehrere Richtungen.

Fragend sah Rango ihn an. Wollte er ihm etwas sagen?

Rangos Blick wanderte durch die Wüste.

Wo war Excelsior gewesen? Er hätte wirklich zur Stadt laufen können. Aber wieso hatte er es nicht getan? Woran hatte es gelegen? Doch die Wüste schwieg.

Rango schluckte. Irgendwie war ihm die Wüste manchmal unheimlich. War es Roadkill gewesen oder war es ein Instinkt von Excelsior gewesen, nicht in die Stadt zu reiten?

Es blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

„Na ja", sagte er leise. „Wenigstens bist du wieder da. Ich hab absolut nicht mehr an dich gedacht. Verzeih mir mein Junge. Du hast ja noch versucht mich zu warnen."

Dankbar strich er ihm über den Hals, was Excelsior mit einem versöhnlichen Gackern beantwortete.

* * *

„Fühlen Sie sich gut dort oben?", fragte Dr. Tibbar vorsichtshalber, als Rango oben auf Excelsior saß.

„Alles bestens", antwortete er. „Keine Sorge."

„Dann ist es ja gut."

„Danke für alles", sagte Bohne, die neben Rango her ritt. „Und auf Wiedersehen."

Der Arzt nickte. „Bitte sehr, Madame. Auch Ihnen alles Gute. Und auch Ihnen, Mister."

Damit meine er Wounded Bird. Dieser nickte und hob dankend die Hand.

„Wenn Sie mal wieder ein Problem haben", fuhr der Arzt fort. „Dann können Sie mich jederzeit kontaktieren."

„Ich werde es mir merken", antwortete Rango. „Also, danke und tschau."

„Machen Sie es gut."

„Ihnen auch alles Gute."

Die Roadrunner setzten sich in Bewegung und leiteten das endgültige Ende der Verabschiedung ein. Man winkte sich noch lange hinterher, bis das Haus des Arztes weit genug weg war, um auch diese Form des Verabschiedens zu beenden.

Rango seufzte. „Bei manchen kann man sich sehr gut verabschieden. Bei anderen eher weniger."

Bohne seufzte tief.

Rango sah sie überrascht von der Seite an. „Was ist los, Schatz?"

„Vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld."

„Wieso deine Schuld? Womit?"

„Das er so schnell abgehauen ist", antwortete sie.

„Abgehauen? Wer? Oh, du meinst Jake. Wieso?"

„Als du noch geschlafen hattest, hatte Jake ins Zimmer geschaut. Ich hab ihm angedeutet wegzugehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dich aufweckte."

Rango schwieg eine Sekunde. „Du meinst, nur deswegen? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Er lächelte. „Du bist wirklich süß."

Bohne warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wieso?"

„So besorgt, dass ich nicht genug Schlaf kriege?", schmunzelte das Chamäleon. „Also, ich bin wirklich… das ist wirklich süß von dir."

Bohne errötete leicht.

„Aber mal ehrlich", kam Rango wieder auf das Thema zu sprechen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er nur wegen dir weggegangen ist. Ich glaube eher, dass er sich einfach nicht verabschieden wollte."

Bohne war sich da nicht so sicher. „Findest du wirklich?"

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte er nur dich dafür bestraft. Aber ich glaube eher, dass es nur etwas mit mir zu tun hatte. Außerdem ist er ein schwieriger Charakter."

„Sheriffs Vermutung trifft wohl eher zu", meinte Wounded Bird im Hintergrund.

„Genau", stimmte Rango ihm zu. „Lass gut sein, Bohne. Mach dir keinen weiteren Vorwurf. Wenn dann hab nur allein ich bei ihm etwas auf dem Kerbholz."

Bohne hielt kurz an und sah Rango nach. Sie wollte etwas sagen, hielt es aber dann doch das Beste zu schweigen. Es war nicht ihre Sache. Der ewige Konflikt betraf nur Rango und Jake.

„Bohne? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rango, als er merkte, dass Bohne zurückgeblieben war.

„Alles okay", versicherte sie ihm und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	24. Shadows in the desert

**Soooo soooorry for the loooong wait. -_- But now here the second last chapter of this story. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

24\. Shadows in the desert

Die Nacht brach langsam an. Rango gähnte müde und Bohne schlug vor ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir heute die Nacht hier verbringen."

Sie deutete auf eine von Felsen windgeschützte Stelle.

„Hab nichts dagegen", ging Rango auf ihren Vorschlag ein und hielt seinen Roadrunner an.

Sie machten ein Lagerfeuer und legten sich mit Decken drum herum.

Sie wechselten noch ein paar Worte, dann legten sie sich schlafen. Doch nach einer Weile hörte Rango wie Bohne aufstand. Er sah auf.

„Rango?", fragte sie.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich neben dir schlafen?"

Rango sah sie zuerst verdutzt an, doch dann nickte er. „Natürlich."

Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und gesellte sich mit ihrer Decke neben ihm hin.

Beide durchlief ein wohlwollender Schauer, als sie sich etwas enger aneinanderschmiegten.

„Gute Nacht, Rango."

Rango strich ihr über den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Bohne."

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Rango genoss ihre Umarmung und tat es ihr gleich und zusammen schliefen sie nach einer Weile ein.

* * *

Rango zitterte ein wenig, als er nach wenigen Stunden wieder aufwachte. Das Feuer im Holz war fast ausgegangen. Die Nacht war kühl und frisch. Die Roadrunner standen ruhig daneben.

Rango blickte neben sich. Bohne schlief tief und fest.

Er lächelte und schloss wieder die Augen. Der Wind strich leicht über die Landschaft. Plötzlich wurde es windstill. Rango hob den Kopf. Irgendetwas Fremdes lag in der Luft. Dieses Phänomen hatte er schon einmal erlebt, aber nur sehr flüchtig. Das war in der Nacht gewesen, als er am Skelett gehangen hatte.

Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf, um Bohne nicht zu wecken und sah sich suchend um.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den Roadrunnern, die zwar still, aber jetzt unruhig die Köpfe gehoben hatten. Sie schienen etwas zu wittern.

Langsam stand er auf und verließ den Lagerplatz. Er lauschte in die Stille. Es war wirklich totenstill. Seine Stiefel ließen den Sand knistern. Schweigend ging er durch die dunkle Nacht, nur der Mond schien hell auf ihn herunter und warf einen langen Schatten auf den sandigen Wüstenboden. Die Stille war zwar unheimlich, aber er hatte keine Angst. Ein sanfter Wind setzte wieder ein, der ihm über die Haut strich. Seine Anspannung war irgendwie verschwunden. Die Dunkelheit wirkte auf ihn nicht bedrohlich, sondern irgendwie schützend.

Er hielt an, als er in die Nähe höherer Felsen kam, deren Schatten alles in eine pechschwarze Masse hüllten. Das Chamäleon hielt dem Atem an. Jemand beobachtete ihn. Plötzlich erhoben sich zwei leuchtende Augen, deren Pupillen das Mondlicht reflektierten.

Rango schluckte. Dann formte er die Lippen, um etwas zu sagen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht mehr sehen", hauchte er angespannt.

Die Augen bewegten sich und erhoben sich aus dem Dunkeln. „Ich halte mich immer in der Nähe der Stadt auf. Das ist mein Gebiet", antwortete Jake schlicht.

„Äh, ja", sagte Rango, da ihm im Moment nichts anderes einfiel. „Gut zu wissen."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile. In dem Moment als Rango wieder ein Gespräch beginnen wollte, kam Jake ihm zuvor.

„Eine lauwarme Nacht", murmelte die Klapperschlange. „Oder?"

„Äh… ja…", stimmte Rango zögernd zu. „Sehr lauwarme Nacht."

„Genauso wie in dieser Nacht."

Rango legte den Kopf schief. „Welche genau meinst du?"

Jake sah ihn viel sagend an. „In der Nacht als ich dich das erste Mal hängen sah."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Er war also doch dort gewesen.

Auf dem dunklen Gesicht der Klapperschlange huschte ein freches Lächeln. „Du warst wirklich so gut wie tot gewesen."

Rango zuckte kurz leicht zusammen.

„Was ist mir dir?", fragte Jake und kam etwas näher. „Bist du wieder am zittern?"

„Ein wenig", antwortete Rango. „Wirklich nur ein wenig."

Er erstarrte, als er Jakes Waffe auf seinen Händen spürte.

„Du hast Recht", meinte Jake, als er Rangos Hände betrachtete. „Du zitterst wirklich noch ein wenig. Aber bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor einigen Tagen."

Er ließ seine Hände wieder frei. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du das überlebst."

Rango wich etwas seinem Blick aus. Er erinnerte sich nur schwach an die letzte Auseinandersetzung mit der Jenkins Cousin Bande. Denn kaum hatte man ihn in die Hütte gesperrt, war er kurz darauf in Ohnmacht gefallen. Während der ganzen Phase war ihm immer wieder die Frage durch den Kopf gegangen, was Jake in diesem Moment wohl gedacht haben mag, als er ihn dort aufgefunden hatte. Aber so wie er Jake kannte, würde er ihm diese persönliche Frage wohl nicht beantworten wollen.

„Eines sage ich dir", holte Jake ihn aus seinen Gedanken raus. „Das mache ich nicht nochmal."

Die Stimme der Klapperschlange klang ernst, aber auch nicht böse. „Ich würde dir raten in Zukunft besser auf dich selber aufzupassen. Sonst kann es leicht passieren, dass du sehr jung dein Testament einlösen musst."

Rango nickte ernüchternd. „Schon klar."

Jake nickte. „Fein, dann leb wohl."

Jake wollte sich umdrehen, doch dann wurde er von Rango gestoppt.

„Warte bitte."

Jake hielt widerwillig an. „Was ist? Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich kein…"

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht", unterbrach ihn Rango hastig. „Das heißt… ich wollte schon, aber… ich hab nur noch eine Frage."

Jake sah ihn an. „Dann frag."

„Wieso hast du mir verschwiegen, dass einer von ihnen überlebt hatte?"

„Damit du mir nicht ständig in den Ohren liegst", knurrte Jake. „So instabil wie du gewesen warst, hättest du das nie im Leben ausgehalten, dass da jemand lauert um dich abzumurksen."

Er machte keine kurze Pause. „Und wer weiß… vielleicht wird irgendwann jemand eines Tages den Tod der Cousins rächen wollen."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich.

Jake lächelte teuflisch. „Lügen werfen lange Schatten im Leben."

Einen Moment senkte Rango seinen Blick, denn Jake hatte Recht. Das alles war nur passiert wegen einer dummen kleinen Lüge.

„Damit musst du leben", fuhr Jake fort. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle besser etwas mehr aufpassen. So wie ich."

Rango sah auf. Jake hob den Kopf etwas höher. „Ich muss jeden Tag damit rechnen, dass man mich abknallt."

Er grinste wieder. Er schien etwas stolz darauf zu sein, was Rango nicht verstehen konnte.

In dem Moment tauchte der Mond hinter den Wolken auf und warf ihre Schatten auf dem Boden. Gedankenverloren betrachtete Rango ihre Schatten.

„Du hast deinen Schatten, ich habe meinen Schatten", murmelte er leise.

„Sieht so aus."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Jake den Blick ab und kroch davon.

„Jake?"

Jake stoppte und warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. Rango wollte die Lippen bewegen, doch dann machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch dann nickte er trotzdem. Jake kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann erwiderte er seine Geste.

„Wir sehen uns wieder", sagte er dunkel. „Ich will schließlich nicht, dass dich jemand vor mir umlegt."

Rango hob überrascht den Kopf. Konnte er auf seine Hilfe hoffen?

Jake sagte nichts weiter dazu. Er kroch davon und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Rango sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Stille trat ein. Und ein einziges Wort füllte die Leere:

„Danke."

* * *

 **Epilog comes soon. ;)**


	25. Epilog: Are you?

**So, here the last chapter after so long. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Epilog: Are you…?**

 **Ein paar Wochen später…**

Etwas zittrig öffnete Rango die Tür des Sheriff-Büros. Seine beweglichen Augen suchten die Straße ab. Zum Glück konnte man sein Brandzeichen auf seiner rechten Hüfte nicht sehen. Aber die Narbe konnte er nicht verstecken. Sie war zwar schon teilweise verblasst, aber dennoch sichtbar.

Wenn ihn jemand danach fragte, dann sagte er meist: „Da hat nur jemand seine Wut an mir ausgelassen."

Mit gefassten Schritten ging er auf dem Bürgersteig zum Saloon rüber. Die Jenkins Cousins waren zwar alle tot, dennoch blieb der ernüchternde Gedanke, dass wieder ein anderer Rächer hinter einer Ecke lauern könnte. Immer wenn Rango dieses Gefühl überkam, dann rief er sich Jakes Worte in den Sinn. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass man das Chamäleon erlegt, ohne es selber zu tun.

Er hielt kurz an, als ihn jemand rief.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Rango."

Dr. Tibbar winkte ihm zu.

Rango winkte zurück. „Oh, guten Morgen."

Dr. Tibbar hatte es sich etwas zur Gewohnheit gemacht ab und zu in der Stadt vorbeizuschauen und Doc erwies sich für ihn als guter Gesprächspartner, da ihm der kollegiale Austausch draußen fehlte.

Er ging in den Saloon, wo er sich einen Drink bestellte und dort auch sofort empfangen wurde.

„Hallo, Sheriff", grüßte Buford. „Wie geht's heute?"

„Ganz gut", antwortete Rango.

Buford schmunzelte. „Nettes Tattoo im Gesicht.

Rango lächelte gequält. „Äh… ja. Ich betrachte es als Arbeitsunfall."

„Muss ja ne ganz schön heftige Schlacht gewesen sein", meinte Waffles.

Rango winkte hastig ab. „Ach was. Ich hab nur mit etwas Hilfe gewonnen. Nichts Großartiges."

„Morgen Rango."

Rango drehte sich um und war überrascht Bohne zu sehen.

„Oh, guten Morgen Bohne."

Etwas besorgt kam Bohne näher und strich ihm kurz übers Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht es gut. Danke, danke."

„Dann ist gut. Ich wollte dir heute Mittag etwas zum Essen vorbeibringen."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir."

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. In Augenblicken wie diesen war er noch froh zu leben. Und beide wussten warum, denn außer ihnen wusste niemand was wirklich passiert gewesen war. Niemand sollte es erfahren.

„Sie kann nicht so leicht etwas umbringen, was?", fragte Löffel heiter.

Rango zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er löste sich von Bohne und griff nach seinem Glas. Seine Hände zitterten zwar noch ein wenig, aber es hatte sich mittlerweile etwas gelegt.

In diesem Moment betrat Elbows den Saloon.

„Hey Leute, habt ihr schon gehört?", fragte er in die Runde. „Da hat irgendjemand die Jenkins-Cousins erlegt."

„Echt jetzt?", fragte Waffles überrascht. „Erst die Jenkins-Brüder, jetzt auch noch deren Cousins. Auf diesem Clan liegt echt ein Fluch."

„Wer hat die denn umgenietet?", fragte Elgin.

Elbows zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendein Unbekannter."

Seine Augen wanderten zu Rango. „Hast du vielleicht zufälligerweise die Jenkins-Cousins umgebracht?"

Rango riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Nein, nein, nein. Habe ich nicht. Das war jemand anders."

Löffel kratzte sich verwundert den Bart. „Ach wirklich?"

„Schwindeln Sie auch nicht?", fragte Ambrose forschend.

„Niemals!", beteuerte das Chamäleon.

Niemals mehr würde er lügen. Und das war die reine Wahrheit.

\- The end -

* * *

 **So, finished... wow. Long time it needed. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
